Donde se Encuentra un Dragon
by Kashike
Summary: (AU) (Humanizado) Spike y su amiga Starlight viven pacificamente en Ponyville. Sin embargo Spike es un manakete, una antigua raza que se creia extinta con los grandes poderes de un dragon. Pronto esto le traera problemas. SemiCrossover Fire emblem. (ADVERTENCIA: Podria ser DEMASIADO Sparlight xd)
1. Intro

**_DISCLAIMER My Little Pony no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro._**

 _Por si nunca en su vida han jugado Fire Emblem, aquí algunos términos básicos:_

 _Manakete: Son seres con apariencia humana capaces de transformarse en distintos tipos de dragones mediante el uso de piedras mágicas. (Argumento en la historia: mas adelante)_

 _Principalmente en FE hay tres tipos de magia, en esta historia igual:_

 _Magia Anima (Magia de la naturaleza, se compone principalmente de Fuego, Trueno y Viento.)_

 _Magia de Luz_

 _Magia Oscura_

 _Aunque depende del usuario, estas magias tienen debilidades entre sí:_

 _Anima vence a Luz_

 _Luz vence a Oscura_

 _Oscura vence a Anima._

 _También existen diferentes tipos de bastones usados por los usuarios de la magia que funcionan para curar u otras utilidades. Tienen una cantidad de usos determinado y su eficacia depende del poder mágico de quien lo use._

Con esta información básica podemos continuar:

* * *

Starlight Glimmer temblaba de la ansiedad, mucho tiempo había pasado desde que había atendido una emergencia real, y dadas las actuales circunstancias de su pequeña localidad, estaba bastante segura de que era la única con los conocimientos necesarios para hacerse cargo.

̶ ¡¿Starlight?! ¡Ya está listo!

La muchacha se sentó junto a su mejor amigo y asistente. Con una especie de brebaje en una mano y en la otra un bastón poco largo que llevaba una gran gema en el borde, se aproximó con prisa a su paciente, recostado sobre una pequeña mesa que no paraba de quejarse de un dolor alrededor de su brazo.

̶ Bebe esto. Es un antídoto.

El joven cazador apenas podía abrir la boca reprimiendo el dolor. Pero se bebió todo. Pronto Starlight tomo el libro de hechizos que su amigo ya le proporcionaba y comenzó a recitar en voz baja los conjuros necesarios para que la piedra mágica de su bastón comenzara a brillar con magia y poco a poco curara las heridas del paciente.

̶ Ufff… por un momento creí que no contábamos con el antídoto adecuado. ̶ Le dijo su asistente en voz baja al ver que el joven paraba de quejarse.

̶ Yo también creí eso Spike, que bueno que me recomendaste mirar en esos antiguos baúles, no tenía idea de dónde empezar a buscar.

Mientras hablaban; las heridas y el gesto de dolor del moribundo comenzaban a desaparecer gracias a la magia de la chica. Luego de algunos breves segundos la piedra del bastón se apagó y Starlight soltó un gran suspiro.

̶ Bueno, el veneno se detuvo, estoy segura de que Redheart podrá seguir curándote, este es solo un viejo bastón y la verdad no soy la mejor en hechizos sanadores.

El joven ya recuperado se incorporó para agradecer a sus salvadores.

̶ ¡Uff!, creí que no sobreviviría. Gracias chicos, sabía que era buena idea venir con ustedes primero.

̶ Me alegra que lo hicieras, la enfermería está casi al otro lado del pueblo, y por la forma en que te veías cuando llegaste, no creo que hubieras logrado llegar.

̶ ¿Qué fue lo que te ataco? ̶ pregunto bastante interesado Spike.

̶ No estoy seguro, jamás había visto una criatura así... ̶ se levantó con ayuda de Spike, preparándose para irse. ̶ Era muy lento, pero… a decir verdad, me asuste en cuanto lo vi. No reaccione a tiempo y cuando me di cuenta me había rasguñado, enseguida comencé a sentirme terrible y corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia acá ¿Qué tipo de antídoto me dieron?

̶ Uno bastante fuerte, la herida que tienes es de un Revenant. Una criatura antigua y salvaje bastante horripilante y que, en este caso, tuvo la cualidad de envenenarte con sus garras. Afortunadamente Spike reconoció la herida y pude dártelo a tiempo; un poco más y hubiéramos tenido que cortarte el brazo.- contesto indiferente Starlight, tenía esa costumbre de hablar de desgracias ajenas como si fueran cualquier cosa.

̶ "Gulp"… Bueno. Una vez más les agradezco chicos. Supongo que tendré que ser más cuidadoso de ahora en adelante en el bosque.

Se fue entonces, salió de la humilde morada rengueando levemente pero definitivamente fuera de peligro.

̶ No me dijiste que habías practicado hechizos de sanación, creí que el bastón era un simple suvenir. ̶ Dijo Spike a su amiga mientras cerraba la puerta.

̶ Hum… era una sorpresa, no es que me quiera dedicar a eso, nosotros somos eruditos Spike; y mis habilidades mágicas no son para ser una simple curandera.

̶ Bueno si tú lo dices… ̶ Se acercó a la ventana de su pequeña casa, el bosque Everfree se levantaba solo unos metros más allá y cubría toda la vista hasta los bordes del reino y más allá de las montañas. ̶ es extraño que una criatura tan peligrosa viva tan fuera del bosque, no me agrada nada.

̶ ¿Alguna vez has visto uno? Es decir… ¿fuera de las ilustraciones de los libros?

̶ No, jamás. Pero me da curiosidad, y a decir verdad me pone un poco nervioso. ̶ cerró la cortina y relajo un poco su postura. ̶ tal vez sea una buena oportunidad de usar la piedra dragón que trajiste y aprender sobre mis supuestos poderes de dragón ¿no crees?

Spike bromeaba, pero Starlight se puso seria y su tono no era para nada amable.

̶ No juegues con eso Spike. Nadie debe saber que eres un manakete, no sabemos cómo reaccionarían.

̶ Tranquila, tranquila, solo era un chiste. Pero debo decir que me sigue dando curiosidad. ¿Porque compraste la piedra si no querías que la usara?

Starlight solo suspiro.

̶ Supongo que fue… curiosidad, cuando la vi en aquel puesto de mercaderes, no se me hizo responsable dejarla ahí. Hasta donde sabemos no hay una aldea de manaketes o algo así en Equestria, pero quien sabe que otras utilidades pueda tener un artilugio de tal poder mágico. ̶ Starlight miro a su amigo con ojos culpables, lo que provocaba que siempre se pusiera de su lado. ̶ Además, no lo sabemos, tal vez un día nos resulte útil.

Spike rio mientras se acercaba a su amiga. Eran de la misma estatura pero la apariencia de Spike era mucho más jovial, una cualidad de los de su especie era su larga longevidad y por lo tanto, lento envejecimiento, ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente la edad del joven.

̶ Estoy seguro de que también te gustaría saber qué pasaría si la uso, pero tienes razón, si te digo la verdad también me aterra un poco lo que pueda pasar, pero la idea de tener todo el cuerpo de un legendario dragón en lugar de unas simples orejas puntiagudas y dientes afilados ̶ señalo los característicos rasgos de su cuerpo̶ , suena bastante rudo. Espero verme así algún día.

Ambos se sonrieron un momento y luego se dieron un pequeño abrazo amistoso. Observaron su pequeño hogar. Se sentían muy afortunados de vivir en aquel lugar, sin preocupaciones.

Solo ellos sabían de la raza de Spike, sus rasgos pocas veces eran percibidos por los aldeanos y aun así, estaban casi seguros de que nadie los reconocería como parte de esa antigua raza en aquella ciudad, ni mucho menos los molestarían por ello.

̶Bueno, ya basta de bromas, tengo que ir al mercado a buscar algo, te encargo las tareas un rato ¿vale?

̶ Claro, y procura traer lo necesario para preparar más de ese guisado que hiciste la última vez, era delicioso.

̶ Ya lo veremos glotón.

La joven mujer se apresuró al centro de Ponyville, el cual no era para nada lejos, la pequeña villa era muy joven y apenas comenzaba a expandirse, sin mencionar que el hecho de estar tan cerca de la frontera del reino limitaba el comercio, lo cual sin embargo no era perjudicante, solo frenaba el crecimiento bastante.

Era común ver siempre los mismos rostros. Spike y ella llevaban apenas poco más de un año viviendo ahí, se dedicaban a la alquimia haciendo pociones y antídotos para la comunidad, aunque se podía decir que su principal dedicación era el estudio, y aunque nadie les pagaba por ello era lo que más les apasionaba. Y esa pequeña casa era espacio suficiente para estudiar ellos solos sin que nadie los molestara. También tenían una pequeña biblioteca personal donde almacenaban todos los libros que llevaran los pocos comerciantes que pasaban por el pueblo.

Al ser una villa más que nada dedicada al campo, el ámbito académico tampoco estaba muy desarrollado por lo que también fungían el papel de eruditos de la ciudad. Starlight era una hechicera brillante y Spike tenía una extraña habilidad de memoria eidética sobre todo lo que leía. Juntos realmente se habían ganado un lugar ayudando a todo el pueblo en lo que podían.

̶ Buenos días señora Cake, ¿tendrá calabazas? La última vez que prepare Spike prometió limpiar toda la casa el solo si volvía a llevarle, y tengo ganas de descansar para leer todos los nuevos libros que traigan mañana las caravanas.

Starlight había llegado al mercado, abarcaba gran parte de las calles principales del centro, lo cual hacia ver muy viva a su ciudad a pesar de que no había edificios altos ni castillos en Ponyville. Tenía ese aire de familiaridad que hacía que los residentes fueran amables unos con los otros.

̶ Claro linda, emm… solo que, no es temporada y pues. Está un poco cara.

La señora Cake le dio una sonrisa de disculpa y Starlight se asomó a ver el precio. Solo para decepcionarse.

̶ Oh cielos, creo que no me va a alcanzar. ̶ Miro en su pequeño monedero como asegurándose de que no apareciera más efectivo mágicamente.

̶ Tal vez pueda ayudarte ¿Cuánto te falta?

Un hombre bastante grande y de tez bronceada había aparecido detrás de ella, Starlight estaba segura de que nunca lo había visto, el sujeto llevaba una armadura que a simple vista lo hacía ver como un militar de alto cargo, propagaba autoridad con su sola presencia. A la chica le dio mala espina.

̶ Oh, no gracias, no es necesario. ̶ contesto la chica lo más amable posible.

̶ Por favor, yo insisto.

El hombre saco de algún lado de su armadura un montón de monedas de oro y pago el precio completo de la comida.

̶ ¡Guau! de verdad muchas gracias pero no es necesario yo emm… se la pagare.

El hombre rio tranquilamente mientras la señora Cake parecía intrigada por su apariencia.

̶ Solo quisiera un poco de indicaciones. Soy un viajero y mi equipo y yo estamos buscando algo bastante importante.

̶ ¿…de que se trata?

̶ Bueno, venimos desde muy lejos por esto, y las pocas señas que nos han dado guiaban hasta aquí… ̶ Se aproximó a Starlight mientras cogía sus bolsas del mandado. ̶ Busco a una persona, lamentablemente no se su nombre o apariencia exacta pero, confió en poder encontrarlo. Tiene una seña muy particular ¿No la conocerás?

La actitud dominante del hombre ponía muy nerviosa a Starlight, era como si el sujeto le leyera la mente con solo mirarla y no le gustaba en lo más mínimo el camino de esa conversación.

̶ ¿D... De… de que seña se trata?

̶ Colmillos largos y afilados… ¿conoces a alguien así?

Starlight abrió los ojos como platos y sintió como si el bullicio de mercado desaparecía, por alguna razón sospechaba que se trataba de eso desde el principio, y su temor se hacía realidad, miro por un momento con pánico a la señora Cake que conocía a la perfección las características de Spike, tenía que actuar rápido, ese sujeto le parecía peligroso.

̶ Disculpe señor. ̶ La interrupción de la vendedora hizo que el hombre desviara su atención de Starlight, la cual sentía que en cualquier instante seria atacada con la intención de sacarle la verdad. ̶ Tal vez le puedan informar de eso los caravaneros que vienen mañana, en esta aldea no hay nadie con esos rasgos.

Starlight no espero a que el tipo le volviese a poner atención para largarse de ahí, alcanzo a escuchar la coartada de la señora Cake y no pudo evitar sonreír, realmente habían hecho amigos en ese lugar.

Tenía que avisarle a Spike y ayudarlo a ocultarse, no sabía porque lo buscaban, pero el hecho de que supieran de sus rasgos característicos solo podía significar una cosa.

Llego rápidamente a su hogar y entro azotando la puerta, al no ver a su amigo peliverde en la estancia se desesperó y comenzó a gritar.

̶ ¡Spike! ¡SPIKE! ¡SPIKEEE!

̶ ¿Que sucede Starlight? ¡¿Estas bien?¡ ̶ Apareció el chico desde la escalera.

̶ Tenemos que irnos. ¡Rápido!

̶ ¡¿Irnos?! ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Spike comenzaba a contagiarse del creciente estrés de la joven la cual solo lo jalaba de la camisa hacia la puerta.

̶ ¡Rápido Spike! Ahora no hay tiempo para explicar.

Pero ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, de pronto una explosión sacudió toda la casa enseguida y el estruendo asusto a ambos.

̶ ¿Pero qué diablos fue eso? ̶ Spike se soltó de su amiga para dirigirse a la puerta algo asustado pero Starlight lo detuvo.

̶ ¡Detente! Eso vino del centro. ̶ El rostro de Starlight revelaba que estaba sacando conclusiones rápidamente.

̶ Con más razón, debemos ir a ver que todos estén bien.

̶ ¡No Spike! ̶ La desesperación de Starlight solo iba en aumento, pero intento calmarse un momento para explicar ̶ escucha, hace unos momentos un tipo llego preguntando por ti

̶ ¿Por mí? ¿Quién era? ̶ El joven cada vez entendía menos.

̶ No lo sé, pero no me da buena espina, y además, no era por ti, sino por… por tus rasgos.

Spike pareció comprender entonces.

̶ ¿Quieres decir que sabe que soy… un manakete?

Starlight solo asintió con la cabeza, no sabía qué hacer, en realidad tampoco es como si tuvieran algún lugar a donde huir.

̶ Pero Starlight, eso podría significar algo bueno ¡Podría tratarse de alguien de mi pasado!

Su amiga lo miro, había esperanza en los ojos del chico, era siempre tan optimista. Pero ella tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que no era nada bueno y solo se aferró a su pecho tratando de alejarlo de la puerta mientras negaba con la cabeza.

De pronto la voz del hombre del mercado sonó desde fuera.

̶ ¡Sé que estás ahí dentro! ¡Sal de una buena vez!

La intensidad del grito puso en alerta ambos.

̶ No salgas Spike ¡te lo suplico!

̶ ¡Oye! Tranquilízate, piénsalo, si quisieran matarme creo que entrarían por la fuerza sin más. Deben querer alguna otra cosa.

̶ Spike por favor, no…

Pero el joven se liberó de su agarre y fue directo a la puerta, Starlight se quedó petrificada de la expectativa, tenía un verdadero terror de lo que sucedería y no sabía qué hacer. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarles eso?

̶ Descuida, estaré bien.

Y salió.

Starlight tuvo una fuerte visión del pasado entonces, ver salir a Spike de la puerta de ese modo, esas palabras… recordó su vida antes de conocer a Spike, un tiempo en el que perdió tanto sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, a sus seres queridos por ser tan débil, por estar indefensos, sintió una fuerza nacer en su interior y despertó de su trance de golpe, la determinación en su ser era exuberante, miro de nuevo hacia la puerta y una chispa se encendió. No permitiría que la vida le volviera a arrebatar a alguien. Esta vez pelearía para defenderlo.

* * *

Afuera un grupo pequeño de hombres esperaba a Spike. Dos de ellos llamaron mucho la atención del chico. Uno era alto y fornido, portaba en ese momento una armadura que se veía bastante pesada. Junto a él estaba un sujeto de apariencia bastante peculiar, túnica y capucha negras igual que su cabello el cual apenas sobresalía, parecía como si todo a su alrededor le fuera indiferente sin embargo cuando lo miro, sus ojos se cruzaron por un momento y se dio cuenta de que intimidaba bastante.

El peliverde no supo que decir, no pudo resistir la tentación de volver la mirada hacia Starlight, pero la chica ya no estaba tras él. Decidió acercase más.

Mientras caminaba podía ver como se dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro del hombre más grande.

̶- ¿Me buscaba a mi señor?

Pudo ver que la boca del hombre se movía. Y enseguida, como si una brisa de aire hubiera llegado de la nada, sintió algo afilado en el cuello.

̶ Vaya. Mira esto. ¡Señor! Venga un momento.

Spike apenas procesaba lo que sucedía, una chica que se veía de su misma edad acaba de pararse junto a él y poner un pequeño sable en su garganta sin que pudiera notar siquiera que se le había acercado en ningún momento. Llevaba una túnica bastante ligera y el cabello azul rey, corto y completamente peinado hacia atrás; la chica le miraba las orejas muy interesada

Para cuando Spike empezaba a reconocer el peligro en que se encontraba, el hombre de armadura ya se encontraba junto a él también.

̶ No puede ser. ̶ Parecía también asombrado por las orejas de Spike. ̶ Esto significa que…

El general comenzó a reírse como loco. Era como si acabaran de darle la mejor noticia de su vida.

̶ ¿Cómo es que no nos enteramos de este muchacho antes? No creí que nuestra búsqueda terminaría tan rápido, buen trabajo Indigo. ¡Llévenselo!

Ordeno, cambiando a un tono bastante autoritario. La joven recién nombrada, Indigo, le retiro el arma del cuello a Spike y se disponía a esposarlo. El chico tenía la sensación de que debía resistirse, pero por alguna razón no alcanzaba a reaccionar.

De pronto, un grito lo despabilo de golpe.

̶ ¡ARCFIRE!

Una enorme llamarada de fuego emergió desde el techo de su casa, en dirección a sus captores. Spike tomo aquello como silbato de acción y salió corriendo mientras escuchaba la leve explosión que provocaba el hechizo de fuego al impactar contra el suelo, sintió el calor de las flamas solo unos metros tras él, pero tenía que correr, cerró los ojos al escuchar los gritos de aquellos que habían sido impactados por el poderoso hechizo siendo quemados por las llamas, intento apresurar el paso pero se detuvo al ser derribado con mucha fuerza por quien reconoció como la joven de cabello azul nuevamente.

Cayo con estruendo y sin abrir los ojos, estaba en shock su cuerpo apenas respondía, los gritos de los hombres seguían sonando mientras claramente se quemaban, luego se detuvieron, sintió que la joven sobre el intentaba esposarlo de nuevo pero otro estruendo hizo que Spike volviera a asustarse, solo escucho un relámpago y la guerrera sobre él cayo inconsciente a su lado. Fue entonces cuando Spike la vio.

Era Starlight, ella había atacado a sus captores y se posicionaba entre los dos hombres restantes y él. Con un libro en un brazo y los restos del recién lanzado hechizo eléctrico en la otra se veía bastante imponente. Llevaba un atuendo que Spike no la veía usar desde el día en que la conoció. Una túnica negra junto a una capa violeta.

̶ Sabia que eras amiga del dragón en cuanto te vi. Tu poder mágico no es normal. ¿Eres su protectora?

El hombre de la armadura se encontraba impasible junto al joven de negro. Las llamas que acabaron con todos sus hombres parecían haberlos evitado, como si un escudo invisible hubiera bloqueado el hechizo.

̶ ¿Quién demonios son ustedes? ̶ La voz de Starlight era fuerte, como si nunca en su vida hubiera sentido miedo a nada.

̶ Mi nombre es Tirek. Y déjame decirte que ese hechizo de fuego fue muy, muy fuerte, no me imagine que fueras una guerrera, y quería capturar al niño he irme, pero bueno. Nada en esta vida es fácil.

Starlight no entendía bien lo que pasaba, pero si sabía que no dejaría que se llevaran a Spike. No importaba que tan fuertes fueran ellos.

̶ Pues espero que te guste el calor.

Comenzó a conjurar a gran velocidad en sus labios y el libro que cargaba brillo con intensidad.

̶ ¡BOLGANONE!

De sus manos emergieron entonces unas enormes olas de lava pura e incandescente directo a sus enemigos, el calor era tan abrazante que Spike sintió que se le quemaba el rostro solo de observarlo. Pudo ver como Tirek y el otro joven desaparecían detrás del enorme ataque. Quiso levantarse pero Starlight ya lo jalaba con una fuerza increíble lejos de su hogar y el hechizo.

̶ Starlight ¡eso fue increíble! ¿Porque huimos? ¡Ya los derrotaste!

̶ Escucha Spike, tengo que quedarme a detenerlos, no sé porque pero sé que es importante que ellos no te atrapen, por favor, toma esto ̶ puso algo pesado envuelto en tela sobre su mano ̶ , y escapa tu solo. Si puedo, te alcanzare luego.

̶ Pero Starlight…

De repente las olas de lava detrás de ellos se disiparon, Spike observo como unas enormes sombras parecían enfriar las llamas restantes y detrás del desvanecido hechizo Tirek seguía impasible, pero el otro hombre ahora cargaba un libro y tenía la otra mano levantada. Spike asumió enseguida que también era un hechicero.

̶ No hay tiempo Spike. ¡Corre!

La chica se giró enseguida para enfrentar de nuevo a los hombres. Mientras corría lanzaba hechizos a gran velocidad. Una ráfaga de aire arremetió contra el joven de negro esta vez, tan rápida que parecía como si espadas de viento se hubieran materializado sobre Starlight y volaran hacia él, Spike no podía creerlo, la velocidad de conjuramento de Starlight era increíble. Ni siquiera reconocía los hechizos en su boca.

Se quedó expectante al impacto pero nuevamente el joven encapuchado se movió ligeramente y las ráfagas afiladas fueron consumidas por ondas de oscuridad que parecían sombras que se extendían.

Tirek comenzó a caminar hacia Starlight mientras el otro joven solo detenía los ataques de la chica que se habían convertido en pequeños y rápidos hechizos de fuego. Los pies de Spike estaban paralizados. No podía creer lo que sucedía. A sus oídos llegaron gritos desde el pueblo, parecía que también estaban atacando a la población, y todo por él, no entendía que es lo que querían. Tal vez Starlight tenía razón. Y debía huir.

Pero entonces el joven encapuchado arremetió contra su amiga, dos brazos de sombras aparecieron a los pies de la joven hechicera y de algún modo la sujetaron, evitando que pudiera seguir moviéndose para atacar. Luego una especie de líquido obscuro también emergió del suelo, extendiéndose desde el joven mago que murmuraba hechizos sin parar. A gran velocidad, la masa de magia oscura golpeo de lleno el pecho de su amiga provocando que gritara de dolor.

̶ ¡Starlight!

Spike se quedó nuevamente petrificado, había gritado sin siquiera notarlo, pero su amiga no se rindió, aun estando inmóvil no dejaba de atacar a sus enemigos, el joven encapuchado apenas parecía esforzarse en detener los ataques ahora y volvió a arremeter contra la chica. Esta vez desde 4 puntos emergió el líquido y la golpearon nuevamente por todo el cuerpo. El grito fue desgarrador.

El cuerpo de Spike parecía tener espasmos, comenzó a temblar, tenía que hacer algo. Su mano apretó con fuerza el objeto que le había dado Starlight. Mientras observaba como el hombre llamado Tirek, ya encontrándose junto a ella, levantaba a su amiga del cuello…

̶ Cualquier persona habría muerto con esos ataques de Sombra. Eres fuerte para ser una hechicera de Ánima. Las fuerzas naturales son débiles contra la magia negra, pero tengo la sospecha de que conoces más sobre ella de lo que parece. ¿Por qué no nos combatiste con ella?

Starlight estaba muy herida, el libro de hechizos se deslizo de sus brazos mientras perdía la fuerza de todo el cuerpo. Hilos de sangre salían de su boca y de sus fosas nasales. Sabía que perdería, pero tenía que intentarlo, tenía que hacer el esfuerzo por defender a quienes amaba.

Una sonrisa de resignación se asomó en su boca, parecía que después de todo, aun no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Solo había sido muy arrogante. Cerró los ojos con esa sonrisa, había valido la pena, el poco tiempo que vivió en esa aldea, había sido feliz.

Spike ya no era consciente de lo que pasaba, una rabia increíble recorría todo su cuerpo, su amiga, Starlight, estaba ahí, siendo torturada, no podía permitirlo ni un segundo más.

Su cuerpo se movió solo, con increíble fuerza se llevó el objeto en su mano al pecho y lo golpeo con ímpetu como si quisiera meterlo en su cuerpo. Lagrimas recorrían su cara mientras soltaba un grito con toda su ira.

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sintió como si su corazón explotara, el cuerpo comenzó a pesarle y una ira incontrolable se apodero de él.

Tirek y el hechicero Sombra apenas pudieron reaccionar ante el grito, mientras dejaba caer a Starlight, el hombre solo pudo ver como a gran velocidad una cola de dos metros de longitud lo golpeaba de lleno. Mandándolo a volar con una fuerza terrible.

Sombra alcanzo a esquivar el ataque del dragón que se postraba ante él, totalmente enfurecido, era de color morado y verde, sus alas eran majestuosas y de gran poder, era fácilmente el triple del tamaño de un hombre, pero sorprendentemente rápido, se interpuso entre él y el cuerpo inerte de la joven maga. Tenía que actuar rápido si quería capturarlo. Era el primer manakete de sangre pura que encontraba, no debía confiarse.

Conjuro lo más rápido que pudo y una enorme manta de obscuridad emergió entre él y el dragón. Se solidifico a gran velocidad y al mismo tiempo varios ataques del líquido emergieron junto a la bestia, atacándola.

Sin embargo las alas del dragón lo protegieron. Sombra sabía que era el momento; la enorme ola de magia pura se dirigió al dragón, pero este se movió a gran velocidad, recogió a su amiga con sus garras y sobrevoló mientras esquivaba el ataque. El hechicero miro con terror entonces al reptil, desde el aire le acaba de arrojar una enorme llamarada de fuego de un color entre verde y amarillo, Sombra no tenía que pensar mucho para saber que si aquello lo impactaba seria su fin.

Juntando gran energía lanzo rápidamente una gran cantidad de fuego obscuro desde sus manos esperando contrarrestar el poder destructivo del dragón, lamentablemente, su ataque solo fue absorbido por la llamarada y Sombra se vio obligado a correr lo más lejos que podía, pudiendo apenas evitar el impacto de lleno pero finalmente siendo derrotado por la explosión.

Algunas personas del pueblo solo alcanzaron a ver una creatura volando hacia el bosque de entre las enormes flamas, sosteniendo a una persona entre las garras.


	2. Donde se conocen heroes

Cuando Starlight abrió los ojos volaba a unos 7 metros de altura, el miedo de caer fue entonces superior al increíble dolor que sentía por todo su cuerpo, inercialmente volteo hacia arriba solo para darse cuenta de que un dragón de escamas verdes y moradas la sostenía entre sus garras a esa altura.

̶ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Trato de zafarse del agarre con las pocas fuerzas que tenía pero lo hacía de manera desesperada y sufriendo un intenso dolor a cada segundo, jamás en su corta vida había visto un dragón y en ese momento lo único de lo que estaba segura es de que se sentía realmente aterrada.

̶ ¡BAJAME!

El grito fue tan fuerte que llamo la atención del enorme reptil que ahora la observaba, la joven maga se quedó muda, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo interpretar las expresiones de aquella bestia.

La criatura se le quedo viendo solo por un momento para luego descender a gran velocidad, algo que le pareció a la muchacha que ni siquiera el dragón controlaba, pues su vuelo se volvió irregular y bastante turbulento. En lugar de aterrizar; cayó de espaldas a las afueras del pueblo usando su propio cuerpo como amortigüante para Starlight, que en cuanto sintió que era libre se alejó lo más que pudo a duras penas debido a sus heridas.

̶ ¿Quién eres tú?

La criatura solo la miraba extrañada, parecía estar igual o más confundida que ella, pero de pronto empezó a gemir de dolor de un modo bastante perturbador, se agarraba el pecho y ráfagas de humo salían de su nariz, como si estuviera luchando con un intenso dolor, pronto le costó sostenerse y mientras iba cediendo bajo su propio peso ante la mirada expectante de Starlight, se fue poco a poco alejando de ella.

̶ ¡Oye! ¿Estás bien?

El dragón lanzo un rugido y levanto una garra entre ambos, lo que Starlight interpreto a la perfección como un "no te acerques" pero el espectáculo que estaba dando era terrible. Cada vez parecía sufrir más y en un fútil intento de arrancarse el pecho, se lo arañaba con gran intensidad.

De pronto emitió un grito más humano, y su cuerpo se envolvio en llamas. Starlight apenas podía creer lo que veía, pues el dragón parecia encogerse. La metamorfosis continúo con un gran destello de luz, al final solo quedo un Spike bastante frágil y lo que Starlight reconoció como la piedra dragón en su mano.

̶ ¿Spike? ̶ pregunto la joven hechicera al ver a su amigo en el suelo. ̶ Por todos los cielos ¡eres tú!

La chica se aproximó, Spike parecía ileso, pero muy débil, su ropa extrañamente se veía normal, pero algunas partes tenían flamas verdes aun ardiendo, las cuales apago enseguida. Trato de voltearlo para ver si se encontraba despierto.

̶ Spike, despierta, por favor…

El joven poco a poco abrió los ojos, su respiración parecía normal, se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras seguía en los brazos de su amiga, sentía un gran mareo.

̶ Ugh… ¿qué paso? ¡Starlight! ¡¿Estas bien?!

̶ Estoy bien Spike, creo que… tú me salvaste…

̶ Pero esos sujetos… ¡la aldea!

Sacando fuerzas de dios sabe dónde Spike se levantó y salió rápidamente del claro del bosque en el que habían aterrizado, Starlight corrió tras él esforzándose por mantener el paso, Ponyville no estaba tan lejos y la vista desde el punto donde Spike se detuvo les permitía ver la pequeña villa en toda su extensión.

Parecía que el ataque había terminado; sin embargo, los estragos de la batalla eran evidentes y el barrio donde vivían estaba completamente en llamas.

̶ ¿Que paso? Esos sujetos… ¿yo los derrote?

Starlight se le aproximo sin decir nada, pues ni ella lo sabía.

̶ Así es, y debo decir que en realidad fue algo bastante genial.

Una nueva voz sonó tras ellos sorprendiendo a ambos, de repetente observaron a una chica bajar con una acrobacia de un árbol cercado, Starlight rápidamente se interpuso entre la joven recién llegada y Spike.

̶ Pueden relajarse. No soy su enemigo. ̶ La joven se acercó lentamente a los chicos y comenzó a caminar alrededor de ellos. Llevaba un par de katanas enfundadas y su atuendo era parecido a un vestido azul estilo qipao corto, aunque mucho más ligero y cómodo sostenido por cinturon de cinta rojo, junto con unas botas de cuero de tiro arriba de la rodilla. Lo más extravagante de su apariencia sin embargo era su colorido cabello teñido como arcoíris. ̶ ¡Wow! ¡Realmente eres un humano! ¿Sabes? He visto muchas cosas en mi vida, pero la forma en que rescataste a esta chica justo antes de que la mataran y ese aliento de fuego tan increíble… eso sin duda será una anécdota interesante. Claro que, la explosión causó daños a muchos hogares y las llamas evitaron que pudiéramos capturar a los líderes de los bandidos que huyeron al bosque pero… Bueno, eres bastante genial, creí que no los alcanzaría si iban volando más tiempo.

̶ ¿Quién es usted? ̶ Starlight se ahorró la cortesía, ya eran demasiadas personas desconocidas en un día. ̶ ¿Qué quiere?

La joven espadachín solo levanto las manos y adoptó una pose más formal.

̶ Mi nombre es Rainbow Dash. ̶ hizo una pequeña reverencia decorando su presentación y luego retomo su actitud relajada ̶ Su pequeña aldea tiene suerte, estábamos cerca cuando fueron atacados por esos bandidos. Llegamos a detenerlos. Bueno, a los que no fueron derrotados por ustedes.

Spike se adelantó a Starlight; parecía haberse recuperado.

̶ Escuche, de verdad nosotros no buscamos problemas, esos tipos llegaron de la nada intentando secuestrarme.

̶ Estoy seguro de que se llevaron una sorpresa desagradable.

̶ ¡No lo entiende! ̶ interrumpió Starlight. ̶ Ellos sabían cosas que un bandido normal jamás sabría, además, la magia obscura que utilizaron, era de muy alto nivel.

̶ ¡Oigan! no tienen que decirme que esos tipos eran peligrosos, sé que no eran malhechores comunes, de hecho, si estamos por aquí es por los constantes avistamientos de monstruos que ha habido en el bosque Everfree. Los cuales por cierto, ayudaban a sus atacantes.

Spike y Starlight se miraron un momento, no habían visto a toda la fuerza de ataque sus captores, ¿pero que fueran ayudados por monstruos? Eso era algo bastante peculiar.

̶ Aunque claro, eso no fue lo más extraño que vi.

La joven entonces se giró hacia el peliverde y sus miradas se cruzaron, Spike pensó en atacarla por un momento, no sabía si era de confianza y no se arriesgaría a que otras personas se lo llevaran a él o intentaran lastimar a Starlight, pero la simple mirada de la mujer lo detenía, era como si estuviera disuadiéndolo de hacer cualquier cosa solo con mirarlo.

̶ Escuche, no sé si sepa lo que significa, pero Spike es un manakete, llevamos dos años viviendo en este lugar, jamás hemos hecho daño a nadie y lo único que buscamos es que nos dejen en paz. Esos tipos llegaron de la nada y no sabemos quiénes eran pero no permitiré que nadie se lleve a Spike a ningún lado.

Starlight se había interpuesto de nuevo, veía las intenciones de la recién llegada, hablaba con desesperación y con dificultad por sus heridas.

̶ Soy la capitana de los Guardianes de la Armonía niña, si alguien tiene derecho a no dejarlos en paz soy yo. Sin embargo, para su fortuna se lo que es un manakete, supe que lo eras en el momento en que te vi. Los dragones reales son más grandes.

Starlight y Spike solo estaban expectantes, llego un momento en que la hechicera tuvo que sostenerse de él debido al dolor de sus heridas.

̶ Solo déjenos ir, no causaremos problemas.

̶ Me temo que no puedo hacer eso, seria arriesgarme a que esos sujetos te capturen; y no sé qué tan bueno sea eso.

̶ ¿Qué es lo que quiere entonces?

Rainbow suspiro y suavizo su postura, se puso tras ellos lentamente y pronto los tenia abrazados a ambos por los hombros.

̶ Escuchen, no soy ninguna experta, pero conozco a quien si lo es. Escuche cosas en Ponyville, sé que han ayudado mucho a esa gente, no desconfió de sus intenciones y no los convertiré en prisioneros, a cambio solo les pediré un favor ̶ Soltó a ambos y se encamino de regreso a la villa haciéndoles una seña de que la siguieran ̶ .según pude ver, su hogar fue destruido. Los dejare ir, después de que me acompañes a la capital ̶ señalo a Spike̶ . Los manaketes según se: están extintos, tener uno vivo en nuestro país es algo de lo que sin duda la reina querrá enterarse y conociéndola, ver en persona.

̶ ¿La reina? ̶ preguntaron ambos muy sorprendidos.

̶ Claro, te conseguiré un refugio en Canterlot, mi deber como Guardián es proteger a los ciudadanos de este país y quieran o no esto es algo que puede terminar afectando a la población en general, así que hasta que averigüe quienes eran esos villanos, estarás bajo el cuidado de la mismísima Rainbow Dash. ̶ Y la chica se apuntó a si misma mientras posaba.

Starlight y Spike se miraron, sin duda era cierto, su hogar se había perdido y no tenían realmente a donde ir, estaban siendo perseguidos por unos desconocidos y Starlight necesitaba atención médica.

̶ ¿Qué hay de Starlight? ¡No iré a ningún lado sin ella!

̶ Claro, claro, ella también puede venir.

̶ Espera un momento…

Desde que aquella extraña se había presentado había algo en la cabeza de Spike que le decía que la conocía de algún lado, luego de que la tensión se fuera poco a poco su mente había encontrado el camino entre sus recuerdos para recordarlo.

̶ ¿Tu eres un Guardián de la Armonía? Y además ¿LA Rainbow Dash?

Los Guardianes de la Armonía era un nombre que había estado sonando desde hace algún tiempo en el país. Se decía que eran un grupo de los mercenarios más valientes y fuertes de todo el mundo a los servicios de la mismísima reina Celestia.

Las historias sobre ellos se habían extendido a través de algunos mercaderes, los cuales siempre narraban asombrados cada historia que escuchaban sobre ellos, decían que nunca perdían una batalla, que eran tan fuertes como un trol, que su simple presencia en el campo de batalla hacía temblar a sus enemigos y los relatos de sus miembros individuales eran tan heroicos como increíbles, de entre ellos se hablaba mucho de la capitana de cabello arcoíris, tan rápida que el mismísimo viento era su arma, pues una vez que desenfundaba sus katanas, sus enemigos jamás veían la hoja de su sable, el cual cortaba a tal velocidad que parecía que la joven guerrero se multiplicaba.

̶ ¡Pues claro! ¿Acaso no reconocieron mi apariencia?

̶ ¡Guau! creía que solo eras una de sus admiradoras… la verdad es que siempre pensé que eras más alta.

̶ Agh, como sea ¿vendrán?

Starlight miro a Spike.

̶ ¿Seguro que es una buena idea?

̶ Tranquila, ahora mismo es mejor no andar solos, y siempre has querido ir a la capital, es nuestra oportunidad, luego de que se resuelva esto regresaremos y reconstruiremos la biblioteca. Lo prometo.

Starlight asintió y abrazo a su amigo.

̶ Iré a donde tu vayas.

̶ Bien, bien, ya basta de cursilerías, cielos.

Starlight soltó el abrazo y se ruborizo intensamente mientras Spike le quitaba su capa para vendar sus heridas.

̶ ¿Podríamos despedirnos de nuestros amigos antes de partir?

̶ Por supuesto, tu novia no puede viajar como esta, iremos a que la atiendan y saldremos mañana. Pueden ver a sus amigos, y no se preocupen, aun con la enorme destrucción del lado de su barrio, la mayoría de los ciudadanos se encuentran bien, gracias a nosotros por supuesto.

̶ Oh, muchas gracias capitana, pero emm… ella no es mi novia.

Rainbow volteo a tiempo para ver una leve decepción en la expresión de Starlight.

̶ Bueno, como sea. No creo que logren sacar mucho de las ruinas de su casa, así que pidan algo prestado para el viaje, ya que no podremos darles ropa hasta llegar a la capital.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la villa solo pudieron sentirse compungidos, el desastre provocado por Spike era enorme y sintieron que más que despedirse de ellos, los aldeanos los expulsarían de la ciudad para no dejarlos volver nunca.

Todo lo contrario a lo que esperaban, sus amigos se alegraron de ver que a pesar de todo, no se habían logrado llevar a Spike y que Starlight seguía con vida. Los pocos vecinos que alcanzaron a presenciar algo, solo vieron a Starlight combatir a todos aquellos bandidos sola y temían que no hubiera sobrevivido, el pequeño ejército de la capitana Dash, conformado por varios miembros de la guardia real y otros pocos guerreros con diferentes atuendos que los chicos asumían eran otros Guardianes, ayudaban a los heridos del ataque y pronto una curandera se llevó a Starlight para atenderla.

Afortunadamente no había muerto nadie, mientras sanaban las heridas superficiales de Starlight, la señora Cake les conto como el hombre de la armadura había ido tras ella y como a los pocos minutos llegaron unos bandidos a atacar todo el mercado. También sobre como los vecinos habían visto a las tropas acercarse a la casa de ambos y habían ido a buscar ayuda pero se toparon con el desastre del centro resultando imposible ayudarlos.

Los bandidos y monstruos (los cuales pocas personas vieron) solo se dedicaron a hacer destrozos, pero algunas personas que intentaron defender sus locales fueron lastimadas, hasta que Rainbow y sus tropas llegaron, acabando rápidamente con el peligro.

Nadie había visto a Spike convertirse en dragón, y aunque era obvio para los que vieron a la criatura que él lo era, nadie dijo nada. Tampoco le preguntaron por qué lo buscaban, simplemente se alegraban de que estuviera a salvo.

La mañana siguiente llego más rápido de lo que pensaron, Starlight ya estaba bien, pero los residuos del daño de la magia obscura tenían que removerse por un usuario de magia de luz, y la curandera le recomendó no usar magia hasta que eso sucediera, ya que con ellos no viajaba ningún clérigo o sacerdote (como se les conocía a los magos de magia de luz). Así que tendría algunas molestias hasta llegar a la capital.

Las despedidas fueron rápidas. La mayoría de sus amigos fueron hasta la puerta de la aldea para desearles lo mejor a los muchachos.

̶ Esperaremos con ansias su regreso chicos, les deseamos lo mejor.

̶ Gracias por todo amigos, cuando volvamos ayudaremos con las reconstrucciones de nuestro hogar, siempre y cuando nos permitan volver a vivir aquí.

̶ Por supuesto, y no se preocupen, muchos de los jóvenes que han ayudado a lo largo de su estancia aquí se han ofrecido a reconstruir su biblioteca, así que cuando vuelvan esperamos tener su casa lista.

Spike y Starlight abrazaron a sus amigos en despedida, realmente habían sido muy afortunados de vivir ahí. Y con la expectativa de lo que sucedería, partieron rumbo a su nuevo objetivo.

* * *

El camino a la capital era un poco largo, y solo algunos de sus acompañantes iban a caballo, se le había otorgado un pequeño carro a Starlight ya que era mejor que no se esforzara, y Spike iba acompañándola caminando a un lado.

Al poco rato Rainbow se acercó a ellos en su montura.

̶ Así que te puedes convertir en un dragón eh niño. ¿Cómo lo haces?

La pregunta de Rainbow fue directa y firme, pero no grosera, simplemente caminaba junto a ellos esperando que el joven contestara.

̶ Bueno, en realidad no estoy seguro de que sucedió…

̶ Es a través de una roca Capitana, yo se la di a Spike para que escapara y la usara solo si la necesitaba.

̶ Ya veo… ¿una roca eh? ¿Y tienes algún límite de tiempo o algo así?

̶ No sabría decirle, en realidad cuando Starlight me dio la roca yo no tenía idea de que era. Solo recuerdo que al verla herida, mi mano se movió sola a mi pecho y unos segundos después estaba bañado en llamas. Estaba demasiado enojado por lo que le hacían y no controlaba mis movimientos, solo sabía que quería salvarla.

Spike miro a su amiga y esta le sonrió levemente.

̶ Espera un momento ¿quieres decir que nunca te habías trasformado antes?

̶ Bueno, en realidad… no lo sé. ̶ Spike se rasco la nuca y se rio un poco. ̶ vera: Starlight y yo leemos muchos textos, al principio sabía que había algo raro en mí, más adelante tuvimos esta teoría de que podría ser un manakete, la piedra la conseguimos por pura suerte con un mercader, pero hasta ayer, nunca me había atrevido a tocarla…

Spike se quedó pensativo mientras Rainbow miraba hacia adelante con un semblante bastante serio.

̶ Pero… ¿Quiénes son tus padres?

̶ Bueno yo… no lo sé… ̶ El chico pareció entonces perderse en sus pensamientos. ̶ en realidad… podría decirse que tengo amnesia.

̶ ¡¿Qué?!

̶ Spike no recuerda nada de 2 años para atrás. ̶ aclaro Starlight. ̶ fue cuando nos conocimos en Ponyville, Supe que era diferente porque he estudiado magia y su aura no es el de una persona normal. Además. Mire sus orejas y sus dientes.

Spike abrió la boca ligeramente para ayudar a que la capitana observara sus largos colmillos.

̶ Desde entonces ambos investigamos, y bueno, ya sabe, no queríamos causar problemas así que solo guarde la piedra dragón por si acaso y bueno… creo que fue una suerte que supiera como usarla por instinto ayer. O yo… ya no estaría aquí.

̶ ¡Wow! sí que son un dúo interesante. ¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es tu historia Starlight?

Starlight pareció cohibirse un poco entonces, pero antes de poder contestar un soldado llego a interrumpir.

̶ ¡Capitana! Parece que hay problemas.

̶ ¿Que sucede?

̶ La aldea más adelante, está en llamas, capitana.

Rainbow se apresuró en su montura hasta el inicio de la marcha para confirmar el aviso. Regreso dando órdenes pocos segundos después.

̶ Preparen las armas, jinetes: a las casas evacuen a quien sea necesario, magos alejen a la gente en peligro, el resto sígame. ̶ Se acercó a Spike y Starlight ̶ no los dejare atrás, pero no podre protegerlos, toma esto. ̶ le dio una vieja y pequeña espada a Spike. ̶ quédense cerca. ¡Andando!

El carro en que iba Starlight comenzó a acelerar poco a poco seguido por Spike que intentaba mantener el paso y familiarizarse con su espada.

Pronto tuvieron visión del lugar, una pequeña zona donde iniciaba la aldea estaba en llamas y Spike pudo ver a un par de troles atacando los edificios, pero tan rápido como entraron en la villa, un montón de cosas empezaron a pasar, con hechizos de fuego algunos de los pocos magos de la compañía comenzaron a atacar a los monstruos más cercanos a la población, los soldados arremetían contra otros tantos, la batalla se intensificaba entre más se adentraban en la ciudad, por un momento Spike pudo ver a la capitana luchando con un ciclope enorme, realmente era asombrosa su velocidad para esquivar los feroces ataques del monstruo y aun así lograr atacarlo sin recibir un rasguño, más adelante sin embargo la cantidad de monstruos empezaba a poner en jaque a los soldados, el jinete del carro de Starlight se bajó entonces, solo dijo "tengan cuidado, ahora vuelvo" y se adentró en la batalla con decisión.

Spike se apresuró a tomar las riendas para sacar el carro de ahí, Starlight se pasó a su lado y ambos intentaron alejarse de la batalla.

Los soldados de Rainbow peleaban con fiereza, pero quienes más destacaban eran los pocos que ambos habían detectado como Guardianes, cerca de ellos había una con un atuendo bastante ligero, unos shorts, unas botas y una especie de corset con carcasa, sin embargo también llevaba unas grandes hombreras que la hacían ver más robusta de lo que era, mientras ayudaba a los soldados de la guardia real en la línea frontal arrasaba con los enemigos que se le pusieran enfrente sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, blandía una enorme hacha como si fuera una pluma, y a ambos les llamo la atención la excitación con la que lo hacía, además del largo y esponjoso cabello rosa que tenía.

Spike y Starlight terminaron llevando el carro bajo un pequeño puente; donde se escondieron. El joven peliverde estaba un poco tenso y atento a cualquier ruido que pareciera acercarse. Sabía que su amiga no estaba en condiciones de pelear y dependía de él en su totalidad defenderla.

El calor de la batalla se sentía cada vez más lejano, solo se escuchaban algunos gruñidos de vez en cuando y algunos choques de armas. Spike se imaginaba toda clase de monstruos por el tipo de ruido que hacían.

El escandalo fue poco a poco desapareciendo y ambos amigos comenzaron a tranquilizarse.

̶ ¿Crees que ya podemos salir? ̶ pregunto Starlight curiosa. ̶ Tal vez la batalla ya término.

̶ Espera, saldré a mirar…

Pero Spike fue interrumpido por un fuerte gruñido y lo que reconocieron ambos como un Revenant cayó justo frente a él, el joven apenas alcanzo a reaccionar para defenderse del rasguño inminente con la espada mientras escuchaba que Starlight gritaba para alertarlo.

El monstruo era fuerte, o al menos así le parecía a Spike que se tambaleaba debido al miedo que tenia de tener de frente a un ser tan espantoso. Escucho que Starlight trataba de moverse para ayudarlo.

̶ ¡NO! ̶ le grito a su amiga, que se quedó petrificada. ̶- lo tengo.

Spike se armó de valor y comprobó que la fuerza de su enemigo no servía de nada pues su cuerpo era frágil, con un fuerte empujón corto las garras de su contrincante y antes de que pudiera hacer otro movimiento levantó la espada rápidamente para bajarla con fuerza y hacer un gran tajo a lo largo de todo el cuerpo de su enemigo que se desplomo en medio de una especie de alarido.

Spike se quedó inmóvil un momento. Luego soltó un gran suspiro.

̶ Uff… eso estuvo cerca… creo que soy bueno para esto…

Pero mientras alardeaba otro ataque llego de la nada, esta vez cuatro monstruos idénticos venían a por él, estaban demasiado cerca.

̶ ¡Cuidado Spike!

El peliverde se disponía a defenderse del ataque pero antes de que los recibiera una sombra amarilla paso junto a él y ágilmente detuvo el ataque de los dos primeros con una gran hacha.

La chica rubia recién llegada llevaba una especia de armadura naranja y plateada compuesta por un corset con pechera de cuello de tortuga y carcasa, una falda, hombreras, rodilleras, una especie de liguero de cuero que sujetaban sus botas por encima de la rodilla, usaba guantes y también llevaba una especie de escudo adherido a su brazo con el cual detuvo el siguiente ataque mientras acababa con los dos Revenants aun sostenidos por su hacha.

Levanto de nuevo su arma y girando sobre si misma dio un gran salto para acabar con otro, partiéndolo por la mitad con la fuerza. El último se abalanzo sobre ella en vano. La chica lo recibió con un fuerte golpe en el rostro y luego lo remato con su hacha.

̶ ¿Están bien? ̶ pregunto la rubia mientras se aproximaba a ellos. Parecía estar un poco cansada, pero su armadura estaba intacta. Llevaba el cabello amarrado y se veía bastante fuerte, Spike pensó que si recibía un solo golpe de ella se vería completamente noqueado.

̶ Si, gracias…

De atrás de Starlight llego otra persona, esta vez se trataba de Rainbow.

̶ ¡Applejack! veo que llegaste antes que yo.

̶ Por poco y acaban con tus invitados Rainbow, si no hubiera llegado yo, serian historia…

̶ Oye no es cierto, podía con esos revenant. ̶ comento Spike con su orgullo ofendido.

̶ Si claro campeón. De todas formas por eso te pedí que los cuidaras, ¿esos centauros eran mucho para ti y por eso te demoraste? ̶ el tono de Rainbow era de burla pero Spike y Starlight identificaban una simple provocación amistosa.

̶ ¡Ja! ¿Hablas enserio? me dio tiempo de acabarlos, de matar algunos troles y llegar a tiempo a salvar a nuestro amigo dragón.

Starlight mientras tanto se había levantado y bajado del coche, ya había pasado mucho tiempo y no le agradaba para nada estar solo sentada como damisela en apuros.

̶ ¿Necesitan ayuda para terminar de limpiar la ciudad?

Pregunto a las dos guerreras mientras se ponía su capa y tomaba su libro de magia.

̶ No te preocupes dulzura. Me tienen a mí en el equipo, esos monstruos no son ningún problema. Puede que aquí la chica arcoíris les haya dicho que es la líder, pero el miembro más valioso y fuerte soy yo.

Rainbow comenzó a reírse.

̶ Sigue soñando.

Ambas se miraron con rivalidad pero luego Rainbow hablo.

̶ En realidad no hay problema Star, los monstruos no son muy resistentes ni inteligentes, así que acabamos rápido con ellos.

̶ ¿Escuche que había centauros y ciclopes? Además Spike y yo reconocimos algunos troles y tarántulas gigantes. ¿Exactamente cuántos tipos de bestias había?

Applejack y Rainbow se miraron un momento.

̶ Pues había algunos timberwolves también y los revenant y sus primos de garras venenosas. Pero… ¿viste a algún otro golem como el de Ponyville Rainbow?

̶ Ahora que lo mencionas no. Y en Poniville era lo único que había.

En ese momento Spike y Starlight se miraban bastante extrañados.

̶ ¿No les parece muy raro? ̶ pregunto la hechicera algo preocupada

̶ ¿Qué cosa?

̶ Las bestias salvajes como esas jamás trabajarían juntas de esa forma, los ataques a villas normalmente son de una sola especie cuando trabajan en conjunto ¿Pero de esta forma? No tiene sentido.

Ambas guerreras se miraron pensativas.

̶ Creo que tienes razón, incluso en el bosque jamás los habíamos visto trabajando juntos de esa manera.

̶ ¿Y que son esos golems que mencionaron? ̶ pregunto Spike.

̶ Bueno, cuando llegamos a su aldea, bandidos provocaban el alboroto, pero alrededor de la batalla entre Starlight y sus captores había un par de golems, eran del tamaño de un trol y muy resistentes, pero tenían un punto débil en la espalda, era extraño porque parecían solo evitar que alguien se acercara a donde ustedes estaban.

̶ En realidad, eran las únicas criaturas que se encontraban en el ataque.

Starlight parecía muy pensativa.

̶ Esas son viejas invocaciones, solo un hechicero poderoso como el que nos ataco podía haberlas hecho. Por otro lado, este comportamiento de los monstruos, no sé si sea simple coincidencia, creo que las enviaron para capturar a Spike.

Todos se quedaron callados un momento.

̶ Si es así… las personas detrás de él son aún más poderosas de lo que creemos, debemos apresurarnos.

Starlight miro a su amigo, el cual parecía estar más confundido que nunca. Applejack y Rainbow se retiraron mientras gritaban órdenes para apresurar el paso a la capital.

̶ ¿Quién podría estar tan desesperado por atraparme Starlight? No recuerdo haber hecho nada a nadie. Aunque claro… no recuerdo nada.

Starlight se compadeció de su amigo, lo conocía bien, el hecho de que alguien lo buscara tanto solo a él lo hacia recobrar temores de lo que podía haber hecho en su pasado.

̶ Estoy segura de que no es por ti Spike, ellos simplemente buscan a alguien de tu raza. ¿Recuerdas que no sabían sobre tus orejas? Simplemente son sujetos peligrosos, talvez en la capital podamos encontrar más respuestas.

̶ Oigan tortolos, apresúrense, llegaremos a la capital mañana por la tarde pero debemos apresurarnos.

̶ Supongo que tienes razón Star ̶ continuo Spike, haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Rainbow ̶ .Y me parece que por ahora estamos en buenas manos. Sera mejor apresurarnos para que te curen por completo también.

̶ Tranquilo, ya me siento mejor, recuerda que no es la primera vez hay magia oscura en mi ser.

El viaje continuo enseguida, los restos de la batalla estaba por todos lados Spike y Starlight solo podían preguntarse quién tendría tanta urgencia en atraparlo. Miro de nuevo a sus escoltas, realmente estaban viajando a lado de los héroes más reconocidos del país, y ahora que los había visto en acción sabían que lo que se decía de ellos era completamente verosímil. Eso hacía sentir a ambos más seguros, por lo menos hasta llegar a la capital, estaban muy bien protegidos.

* * *

.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	3. Donde se cuenta un pasado

ADVERTENCIA

Este cap puede ser demasiado Sparlight, demasiado OoC Y DEMASIADO CURSI, bueno... para mi no.

Salio asi. Lean bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

Tirek no había perdido ni un minuto para regresar a su guarida, tenía que dar las noticias de lo sucedido a su jefe, sabía que no estaría nada complacido, pero de un modo u otro; él, había cumplido con su misión.

Ya estaba por llegar, el camino a través del bosque Everfree había sido largo pero no difícil. La ruta a su destino era visible solo para algunos, un verdadero hechizo protegía la supuesta fortaleza abandonada donde se alojaba su dirigente de las miradas curiosas que pudieran llegar a encontrarla por casualidad. Una vez que se traspasaba el campo mágico, la enorme y antigua fortaleza se alzaba dominante y aun imponente a pesar de que parecía a punto de desplomarse en cualquier instante.

No había nadie en los alrededores y Tirek no podía evitar sentir un escalofrió cada vez que atravesaba esa barrera, el frondoso bosque había quedado atrás y el campo producía una sensación de aislamiento intolerable para las personas poco valientes. Para él, era solo una probada de lo que le esperaba dentro. Pero antes de que pudiera entrar a la fortaleza, un ruido justo atrás alerto al hombre.

Al voltear y hacer una leve examinación de los alrededores vio a su compañía.

̶ Indigo, creí que te habían matado o capturado.

̶ Si, el hechizo de trueno que me lanzo esa mocosa dejara marca, pero no es la primera vez que voy a una misión donde sé que me golpearan, estaba preparada. Claro que ustedes se llevaron la peor parte pero en fin. Llevo todo el viaje tras usted, general.

̶ No lo había notado.

̶ Ese es mi trabajo. ¿Dónde está Sombra?

̶ Nos alcanzara luego, tendrás que esperar aquí.

̶ Claro, no tengo intención de entrar a ese lugar de ultratumba.

Tirek solo le dio una mirada indiferente y se adentró en la fortaleza.

Era una verdadera pesadez ser quien tenía que hablar con Él. Había otros tantos espías y comandantes a sus órdenes, pero ninguno veía al jefe, ninguno tenía que entrar a esa fortaleza. Había que admitir que su empleador era un sujeto inteligente, pocos lo habían visto y de algún modo podía liderar a cientos de hombres a lo largo del continente sin moverse de su guarida, solo Sombra y él entraban en la fortaleza y lo veían desde hacía algún tiempo ya, el resto de su grupo los conocían a ellos como los lideres, y Tirek sabía que al shaman no le molestaba en lo más mínimo entrar en esa oscura fortaleza, pero para él… siempre deseaba haber dicho que no cuando lo contrataron.

Las pisadas de Tirek sonaban huecas en el gran salón que seguía al pequeño patio de entrada, pese a ser un hombre imponente y audaz que no le temía a casi nada, en momentos como ese un frio intenso le recorría la espinilla, la madriguera de aquel "hombre" era un lugar lúgubre y completamente sumido en tinieblas. Toda la antigua majestuosidad que se podía observar desde fuera en la fortaleza, desaparecía al entrar, por dentro, simplemente había oscuridad.

Ya no sabía muy bien a que altura del salón estaba, su vista era limitada y la luz de la entrada no alcanzaba a iluminar el resto del camino frente a él, pero sabía que su patrón lo escucharía tarde o temprano.

̶ ¿Quién osa importunarme ahora? ̶ Pregunto una voz conocida solo algunos metros delante de él.

̶ Mi señor. ̶ hizo una reverencia a la oscuridad. ̶ le traigo noticias.

̶ ¡¿Tirek?! ¿Volvieron tan rápido? ¡Vaya! así que tu reputación tiene razón de ser. Amenos que… traigas malas noticias.

Tirek tosió ligeramente.

̶ Encontramos al manakete mi señor, y es de raza pura. ̶ La oscuridad se mantuvo silente ̶ lamentablemente perdimos a los mercenarios que contratamos. El chico tenía un guardián y murieron en el enfrentamiento.

̶ Entiendo. No te preocupes por esos lacayos, solo eran carne de cañón ¿Dónde está entonces?

̶ No… no pudimos capturarlo señor. El… él se transformó… y escapo.

Tirek pudo sentir el aura de la ira de su amo entre la oscuridad, y escucho como este se movía. Se apresuró a dar explicaciones.

̶ Había soldados de la guardia real en el pueblo, tuvimos que dividir la batalla y la guardiana era realmente poderosa…

̶ ¡Ya basta! No necesito que te justifiques Tirek. ¿Dónde está Sombra?

̶ Siguió el rastro del dragón, dijo que intentaría atraparlo con ayuda de sus criaturas.

̶ ¿Y qué haces tú aquí, si les ordene capturarlo a ambos?

̶ Es inútil mi señor, el dragón viaja ahora con otros guerreros, bastante experimentados, como nos dijo que intentáramos no llamar la atención me pareció prudente dejarlo ir por ahora, van camino a la capital.

Silencio. Tirek sabía que tenía razón y seguramente Sombra llegaría pronto después de haber fracasado, solo se había obstinado por su orgullo. Después de todo, era probablemente la primera vez que perdía una batalla… bueno, más bien la segunda.

̶ Dices que era un manakete puro ¿verdad? Hmm… me parece que podremos sacar ventaja de esto. Si hay uno puro, debe haber por lo menos otros dos. Trae a Sombra. Debemos reorganizar nuestros planes.

* * *

Canterlot, la capital del país, una verdadera magnificencia de la arquitectura, construida a las faldas de una montaña (la más grande del país) era en sí misma una enorme fortaleza colosal, que se extendía mucho más allá de la ciudadela del castillo.

La mejor forma de describirlo era como la cúspide del ingenio humano, el punto máximo del triunfo del hombre sobre la naturaleza.

Desde que pudo verla a lo lejos, Spike no paraba de admirarla completamente estupefacto, y cuando se encontró frente a las enormes puertas de entrada el asombro solo fue en aumento, cada edificación parecía mas magnifica que la anterior. La población era increíblemente grande, había pequeños asentamientos establecidos desde varios kilómetros a la redonda de la montaña y la muralla que protegía la ciudad en su enorme circunferencia hacía pensar al joven que ningún ejército podría asediarla por completo jamás.

Spike pensó entonces que si alguna vez había visitado esa ciudad antes. Era afortunado de poder volver a asombrarse como si fuera la primera vez al admirarla.

Para Starlight sin embargo, la gran ciudad le provocaba otro sentimiento, aunque nunca la había visto, podía decirse que era tal y como se le describía en los libros y más que nada, como ella se la había imaginado.

Majestuosa y llena de habitantes nobles y ricos, tal y como siempre pensó que seria y que en otra época no le hubiera provocado más que repulsión y coraje. En ese momento sin embargo solo podía pensar en lo que les esperaba dentro de ella, era mejor concentrar su atención en algo más que en recordar tiempos desagradables.

Aunque la montaña ofrecía una hermosa vista de todo el valle alrededor y las localidades más cercanas a la capital, en realidad también era cierta desventaja para los que iban al castillo de la reina, ya que la subida hasta ahí era bastante larga y tardada debido a la ajetreada y enorme ciudad.

Mientras andaban por las abarrotadas calles, Spike se dio cuenta del renombre de los mercenarios con los que viajaba pues muchos se les quedaban viendo y podía escuchar como la población murmuraba cuando pasaban palabras de aliento y de alegría así como la atención de los guardias de la ciudad que presentaban su saludo oficial ante la capitana Rainbow e inclusive comentarios como "han vuelto los héroes" de algunos de los ciudadanos más jóvenes, Spike y Starlight comenzaron a sentirse importantes solo por caminar junto a ellos.

En lo más alto de la ciudad comenzaba a haber menos personas, el bullicio era sustituido por una sensación cosmopolita diferente debido a las grandes residencias de los que Spike adivinaba, eran los grandes nobles del país.

Una casa especialmente grande llamo su atención y lo distrajo justo al momento de cruzar la calle, el poco tráfico fue suficiente para que no mirara y un coche dirigido por dos caballos de alcurnia por poco lo atropella, provocando que el joven cayera al piso para esquivarlo.

̶ Por todos los cielos niño ¡hazte a un lado!

Una mujer de fuerte cabello morado peinado de forma sofisticada se había asomado por la ventana del carro y había gritado en un tono bastante agresivo. A Spike le pareció la perfecta representación de lo que es una persona castrante. Se levantó ileso mientras le ayudaban y el carro siguió su curso. Sin embargo cuando la señora pasó junto a él, alcanzo a escucharla hablar.

̶ Estos mercenarios mugrosos sienten que pueden traer a cualquier basura a la ciudad y pasearla como si nada.

Spike se sintió más enojado que ofendido y quiso voltear a decir algo pero Applejack lo detuvo.

̶ Tranquilo compañero, es solo una mujer de la nobleza. No le hagas caso.

̶ No lo entiendo, pareciera que todos en la ciudad los aman ¿qué le sucede a ella?

̶ Hmmm… digamos que tiene un conflicto personal con nosotros, y no desaprovecha cualquier oportunidad para criticarnos.

Spike no dijo nada, pues la curiosidad desapareció de su mente en cuanto se dio cuenta que estaban en la entrada del castillo de la reina.

Era imposible entra caminando por los jardines y no maravillarse al observar el conjunto de torres y edificios que conformaban el enorme castillo, construido para representar la majestuosidad del país, hizo sentir un pequeño nudo en el estómago a Spike cuando vio a su alrededor y observo que aun casi en la cima de la montaña, los terrenos eran tan amplios.

Un caballero montado se acercó a ellos en la puerta interna del castillo.

̶ Creí que no volverían hasta la próxima semana, ¿ocurrió algo?

̶ Hmm… podría decirse que sí, aunque, nada grave esperamos. ̶ contesto tranquila Rainbow ̶ ¿Twilight está en el cuartel?

̶ Si, no ha habido necesidad de que nadie salga y ya sabes lo mucho que le agrada a la reina tenerla aquí.

̶ Gracias Soarin, iré a dejar el reporte de tus hombres en unos momentos. Tengo que ver a Twilight.

El soldado se apartó del camino aceptando las palabras de Rainbow y continuaron adentrándose en los campos del castillo, las puertas de adentro llegaba a otro jardín, de frente estaba la entrada al castillo pero ellos se fueron por un costado, fue un camino algo largo que a Spike le hizo pensar que llegaba al otro lado de la ya reducida circunferencia de la montaña.

Luego de pasar por un pequeño túnel salieron a un enorme campo al aire libre rodeado de estructuras que conformaban una larga muralla y repleto de soldados entrenando con diversos artefactos y armas. Armeros y cuarteles por todos lados además de establos llenos de caballos, armerías y dormitorios. Era evidente que se trataba de los cuarteles generales del ejército y la guardia real.

Fue aquí donde el pequeño grupo comenzó a dispersarse, aunque los soldados del lugar llevaban todos uniformes diferentes, era evidente que se conocían entre ellos.

Starlight y Spike siguieron a Rainbow hasta llegar a un edificio algo alejado del campo de entrenamiento y de los cuarteles militares, a simple vista parecía una simple casa hecha para adornar el final del campo.

Dentro solo se encontraba una persona, y junto con ella una inmensa cantidad de libros puestos en enormes estanterías que llenaban todas las paredes y alguno que otro pizarrón lleno de lo que parecían estrategias militares y hechizos., el cuarto estaba casi sumido en la oscuridad con excepción del escritorio en medio de todo.

La persona sentada se volteo para revelar a una mujer de apariencia noble, llevaba una túnica completa parecida a la de Starlight pero de un color más oscuro, tenía el cabello azul fuerte ligeramente maltratado pero muy bien peinado y con una especie de franja violeta, sus ojos expresaban la seguridad de una persona que siempre sabía lo que pasaba.

̶ ¡Por fin llegaron! ̶ La chica se levantó entusiasmada y se aproximó a Spike. ̶ ¡Guau! Eres el primer manakete que veo en persona ¿con esas orejas escuchas mejor que una persona normal? Mira esto, apuesto que con esos dientes podrías ingerir sin problemas comida cruda.

A Starlight le incomodo bastante la forma en que la chica estaba toqueteando a Spike pero fue Rainbow quien la alejo del joven.

̶ Relájate Twilight, lo siento Spike, debí advertirte de la curiosidad de nuestra líder.

̶ Jum, solo fue el entusiasmo inicial, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, líder y fundadora de los Guardianes de la Armonía.

La joven extendió su mano recobrando la actitud de realeza que proyectaba su apariencia, Spike la estrecho mientras decía su nombre y la chica volvió a su escritorio por lo que parecía una lista.

̶ Así que… solo me han dicho que te encontraron en Ponyville y mi capitana aquí presente te vio transformarte en un dragón, después se dirigieron hacia aquí ya que, al parecer, alguien los persigue. Hmmm…

Spike y Starlight se quedaron callados, en realidad no tenían ni idea de que es lo que debían decir, ni mucho menos habían hablado sobre lo que querían.

̶ Twilight, hay otras cosas que decir, estos tipos, los que los siguen, no son cualquier banda de bandidos, son guerreros realmente fuertes, y sospechamos que tienen recursos bastante poderosos. ̶Applejack fue quien hablo entonces, además de Rainbow era la única que había entrado con ellos.

̶ Si. Lo imagino. Para encontrar un manakete de esa forma, solo se me ocurre a alguien que lleva muchísimo tiempo buscándolo o a alguien que tiene los recursos para encontrarlo rápidamente.

̶ Creemos que esto también puede estar relacionado con los monstruos que han aparecido en el bosque y otra cosa… ̶ Rainbow hablo de nuevo pero la mano de Twilight la detuvo, la joven tomo un libro y se dirigió a la puerta.

̶ Lo que haya que decir será mejor que lo digan frente a la reina.

̶ ¡¿Qué?! ¿Ahora mismo? ̶ pregunto Spike algo cohibido por la idea.

̶ Claro, pedí una audiencia con ella en cuanto me entere que entraron a la ciudad. Nos recibirá ahora. ¿Rainbow?

̶ Bueno.

Starlight y Spike se dispusieron a seguir a la joven peliazul pero la chica se detuvo de pronto, mirando a Starlight.

̶ Un momento ¿tú quién eres?

̶ Hum… me llamo Starlight, vengo con Spike…

̶ Ya veo, una maga, aunque tu aura es… extraña. ̶ La joven se le quedo viendo y Starlight se asombró de que aquella chica fuese una hechicera también, pocos lograban desarrollar la habilidad de percibir el aura de las personas. ̶ en fin, luego hablare contigo. Solo el manakete y mi capitán pueden ver a la reina, tendrás que esperar.

La chica iba a protestar. Pero Rainbow la interrumpió.

̶ De hecho Twilight ¿porque no te acompaña Applejack? Starlight aún sufre las secuelas de una pelea con un shaman, la llevare con Rarity e intentare alcanzarlos en el trono.

Twilight no dijo nada, solo miro a Applejack y salieron. Spike se despidió tímidamente de una Starlight algo descontenta.

Salieron de nuevo al campo de entrenamiento y la joven maga solo vio como Spike caminaba con prisa tras de Twilight y la rubia por el mismo trayecto en el que habían llegado, mientras, Rainbow la llevo por otro rumbo cerca de las murallas.

̶ Oye, ese chico sí que te trae mal, si yo fuera tú me apresuraría a decirle lo que siento o podrían ganártelo.

̶ No sé de qué hablas. ̶ Starlight no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

̶ Oye niña, es obvio por como lo miras, demonios, me sorprende que él no se dé cuenta. ¿Acaso lo acosaste hasta que acepto vivir contigo? O ¿cuál es su historia?

Starlight bajo la cabeza, parecía algo triste. Habían sido demasiadas emociones para unos cuantos días. Todo aquello se arrastraba sobre su ser como una vorágine de sufrimiento, trayendo a su mente los recuerdos que llevaba años tratando de olvidar. Sus demonios internos, parecían tan presentes.

̶ Oye no hay problema, verán a la reina y volverán te aseguro que nada le sucederá. ¡Cielos! sí que eres celosa.

̶ ¡No estoy celosa! ̶ grito ya algo exasperada la chica. ̶ No lo entenderías, Spike y yo… hemos pasado por mucho

̶ Bueno, ¿además de lo que les sucedió hace algunos días? Sería interesante escucharlo.

̶ Yo… no puedo hablar de ello.

̶ ¿Acaso es algo malo?

Starlight se la pensaba bastante antes de hablar de su pasado, después de todo no era algo que le enorgulleciera, ni mucho menos pudiera decir a cualquier persona sin que comenzaran a juzgarla.

̶ Oye tranquilízate, no has hecho nada malo desde que te conozco y no parecen ser personas malas, según lo que escuche llevaban un buen rato ayudando a las personas de Ponyville, desde mi punto de vista son de los buenos, y yo también lo soy. Puedes contarme, juro que no te arrestare ni nada.

Aquel comentario fue algo gracioso por lo que implicaba, Starlight miro a la joven arcoíris que le sonreía de manera honesta, tal vez si podía confiar en ella, estas personas realmente parecían tener buenas intenciones hacia ellos y ya era tiempo de dejar el pasado atrás.

̶ Bueno… está bien… pero para que entiendas mi relación con Spike tengo que hablarte de mí. Antes… Yo… no era una buena persona. Pero cuando lo conocí a él… todo cambio.

 _"Nací en una pequeña aldea más allá del bosque Everfree, mas allá de Equestria, era una villa pequeña pero la gente se las arreglaba para sobrevivir, aunque el hecho de no estar bajo el mando de ningún reino a veces complicaba la vida de los residentes. Estábamos aislados de cualquier otro país que pudiese existir al sur y los mercaderes de Equestria casi no se atrevían a ir tan lejos luego de atravesar el bosque._

 _Yo solo tenía 8 años entonces, lo recuerdo, había una guerra aquí, en Equestria, después averigüe que solo fue un conflicto con algunos pueblos barbaros del sur. En ese entonces las noticas que nos llegaban eran pocas y yo era muy pequeña para entender, mis padres me decían que tal vez nos podríamos mudar a vivir aquí, a la capital, si todo salía bien, la ilusión de conocer una ciudad tan majestuosa se convirtió en mi sueño rápidamente, en especial por lo que mis padres me contaban al respecto. Pero para ello, debíamos tomar un bando._

 _Equestria había pedido el apoyo de nuestra gente para convertir el pueblo en un puesto de avanzada, recuerdo a algunos amigos de mis padres se negaban a entrometerse en la guerra, pero la idea de que Equestria nos debiera un favor gano a la mayoría. El trato se efectuó y por un tiempo funcionaba bien, los soldados camino al campo de batalla paraban por suministros o un lugar donde descansar y después continuaban su camino, duramos 3 meses así, pero una noche, todo fue diferente y sufrimos las consecuencias de inmiscuirnos en un conflicto que no nos concernía._

 _Un grupo de soldados llegaron heridos ese día, no venían de Equestria, sino del frente de batalla, la gente del pueblo decidió ayudarlos. Fue un error. A la misma noche de la llegada de los soldados la aldea fue emboscada, sus enemigos los habían seguido y atacaron cuando estaban más débiles. Nuestra aldea no tenía guerreros, y era demasiado pequeña para ocultar a los soldados._

 _Fue una masacre. Los barbaros eran despiadados, no se conformaron con asesinar a los soldados heridos, comenzaron a destruir y a asesinar a todos a su paso. Fue algo horrible._

 _Recuerdo a mi padre usando el pequeño espacio de nuestra casa para ocultarme, recuerdo los gritos desesperados de los vecinos, las llamas que podía ver desde la ventana de mi cuarto, recuerdo el ruido de la puerta principal abriéndose de golpe y a mi padre saliendo por la puerta de mi habitación mientras intentaba tranquilizarme, diciéndome que todo iba a estar bien y después… los gritos cuando lo asesinaron, a él y a mi madre. Mientras yo solo me aferraba a mi escondite y rezaba porque todo fuera solo un sueño…_

 _Cuando amaneció, la aldea había sido arrasada, solo algunos de los más jóvenes habíamos sobrevivido. Después de mucho tiempo me anime a salir de mi cuarto, y vi los cadáveres de mi familia, de mis amigos. No habían peleado, nadie pudo hacer absolutamente nada para detener a esos monstruos. Lo que sentí… no puedo describirlo de ningún modo, pero sí sé que ese día nació en mí un rencor incomparable._

 _Después de un tiempo, esperamos la llegada de otra caravana de soldados de Equestria. Nos habíamos estando cuidando entre nosotros, esperando que cuando llegaran nos llevaran con ellos a su país. Tener un nuevo hogar._

 _Pero nunca volvieron a aparecer. Ni ellos, ni ningún comerciante._

 _Paso el tiempo así, nos enteramos de que la guerra de Equestria había terminado a su favor y aun en ese entonces esperamos que se acordaran de nuestra aldea, alguna compensación por la ayuda que en algún momento brindamos. Pero jamás llego._

 _El resto de mis vecinos se conformaron con no volver a tener conflictos con nadie, podíamos sustentar la aldea nosotros mismos, no necesitábamos ayuda de ningún tipo._

 _Pero yo. No podía olvidar las promesas que nos habían hecho, la forma en que por ayudarlos habíamos sufrido tanto y más que nada, como nos habían dado la espalda._

 _Jure que algún día vendría yo misma a reclamar lo que nos debían. Sabía que era una simple campesina, lejos del mundo y completamente ignorante, pero el gran odio que sentía me impulsaba. Poco a poco me fui adentrando en el bosque Everfree en busca de la frontera con Equestria, no teníamos mapas así que era muy difícil, y en más de una ocasión termine pérdida, pero nunca desistí._

 _Fue en una de estas incursiones que tuve la suerte de encontrar una biblioteca antigua abandonada._

 _Cuando la vi, me pareció bastante aterradora, pero por alguna razón sentía que debía entrar, y lo hice. Descubrí una enorme gama de libros de hechizos de todo tipo, desde algunos para principiantes como yo, hasta otros de poderosa magia negra prohibida._

 _El rencor que sentía entonces se vio reavivado, sentía que el destino me estaba dando las herramientas para vengarme, sin dudarlo me puse a estudiar aquella poderosa magia. Día tras día visitaba la biblioteca y practicaba los hechizos, el manejo de la magia y de mi propia esencia_

 _Sorprendentemente se me daba bastante bien, yo diría que… demasiado bien. Me convertí en una buena hechicera, en especial para la magia oscura que poco a poco fui practicando. Mi ilusión en ese entonces ya se veía como un objetivo claro. Cuando mi poder mágico aumento lo suficiente fui capaz de percibir la esencia de otros seres, y así logre encontrar el camino a Equestria._

 _Mi oportunidad de venganza estaba muy cerca, solo tenía que prepárame un poco más. Entrene sin parar yendo y viniendo de mi aldea al bosque hasta los 18, fue entonces cuando abandone mi hogar. Capaz de cuidarme por mi misma me mude a la biblioteca y estudie aun por dos años más._

 _Jamás les dije nada a los pocos vecinos que me quedaban, ninguno de ellos pensaba como yo, su forma de pensar solo les daba para compadecerse de sí mismos y esperar que nadie los molestara. Cuando abandone aquella aldea, ya no sentía un vínculo con ningún ser humano. Era solo yo y mi rencor, el cual estaba a punto de ser satisfecho._

 _Ponyville era la aldea más cerca al bosque y la más cercana a la biblioteca, sabía que era parte de Equestria y la predispuse como mi primer objetivo. Fue hace poco más de dos años que me sentí realmente preparada, Me volví muy poderosa, la magia negra ocupa la oscuridad de nuestra esencia para obtener poder, y yo había estado ya mucho tiempo en la sombras de la biblioteca, alimentando mi rencor con visiones del pasado._

 _Por fin, un día deje todos mis libros y me dirigí a Equestria._

 _Mi mente e ideas en ese momento eran muy claras, el rencor en mi corazón se había enraizado, solo quería desquitarme con la nación que me quito todo y para ello estaba dispuesta a usar mi poder contra la población de Ponyville, destruirlo todo, no pensaba en las consecuencias, era el momento de mi venganza, solo quería soltar todo mi poder contra ese país que en algún momento me hizo tanto daño._

 _Pronto me encontré a las afueras de Ponyville. Recuerdo mis pensamientos al estar parada en una colina observando la villa, ya estando ahí, comenzó a preguntarme si realmente quería hacer eso, sabía que no saldría viva, sabía que sin importar el daño que pudiera ocasionar vendrían por mí y en algún momento caería, sabía que me iba a suicidar._

 _Pero entonces algo sucedió, ahí, a las afueras de Ponyville sentí algo._

 _Un aura mágico diferente a nada que hubiera experimentado antes, no era magia de luz, estaba segura de ello, ni de anima ni mucho menos obscura, era algo distinto, algo más… cálido._

 _Mi instinto me indicaba que debía seguir el rastro y encontrar su procedencia, pero él fue el que me encontró a mí._

 _̶ ¡Hey! ¿Eres nueva? Nunca te he visto en el pueblo._

 _Spike estaba ahí junto a mí, todo ese tiempo en que me decidía solo estuvo ahí detrás de mí sentado bajo un gran árbol, con un libro en las manos. Parecía tan despreocupado a pesar de su apariencia… humilde por así decirlo._

 _̶ Soy… del extranjero ¿vives aquí? ̶ le dije._

 _̶ Se podría decir eso. Soy Spike._

 _Entonces se levantó y se acercó hasta pararse junto a mí para saludarme. Fue hasta entonces que note que tenía algo diferente no solo en su esencia, sino también en su apariencia, sus orejas eran alargadas y puntiagudas, algo que nunca había visto antes. También me llamo la atención el hecho de que se veía tan joven y que su ropa parecía pertenecerle a una persona mayor, ya que le quedaba totalmente holgada._

 _̶ En realidad vivo aquí, en el bosque, pero la gente del pueblo es muy amable y me ayuda en lo que puede. ¿Quieres que te guie a la posada del pueblo? Te ves algo cansada para estar buscando._

 _Me sentí un poco mal por su apariencia y muy intrigada por sus orejas, solo asentí mientras intentaba asimilar el aura mágica que emanaba el cual no podía parar de sentir, era como si… me atrajera, como un imán._

 _Antes de que pudiera preguntar sobre lo que me había dicho me llamo la atención otra cosa, el libro que tenía era de hechicería, uno que yo había leído. Sin decir nada le señale el libro._

 _̶ ¿Qué? ¿Este libro? Me lo presto un comerciante hace unos días, es para magos, siempre había querido aprender a serlo, bueno… eso creo, la verdad es que no se me da en lo más mínimo pero no me canso de leerlos, tal vez algún día pueda lograr manejar mi esencia para hacer hechizos._

 _"!Ni siquiera es mago!" me dije a mi misma, aun mas intrigada con su aura._

 _̶ Pero... ¿porque vives en el bosque? ̶ le pregunte cuando por fin pude articular palabras. Ya estábamos entrando al pueblo._

 _̶ Bueno, es difícil de explicar, digamos que… una mañana aparecí en el mismo árbol donde me encontraste, fue hace unos 3 meses. No recuerdo nada antes de eso._

 _̶ ¿No recuerdas nada? Entonces supongo que no sabes porque tus…_

 _̶ ¿Mis orejas? No, no tengo idea de quien era o que hacía, cuando desperté solo me dolía mucho la cabeza, tengo memoria de mi nombre y de otras muchas cosas de libros que supongo he leído ̶ Me señalo el libro que cargaba de nuevo ̶ , me acerque a la aldea pero no tenía dinero así que hice un pequeño refugio en el bosque y hago algunos trabajos cuando llegan las caravanas comerciales para ganar algo de dinero, el resto la gente me lo regala cuando puede, debo decir que no sufro de comida pero si de atuendo como seguro notas…_

 _El chico soltó una risa inocente, y a mi cada vez me daba más curiosidad, ese chico, sin nadie en el mundo, se parecía a mí de cierto modo pero… era tan alegre… tan feliz._

 _̶ Bien, hemos llegado, la noche es barata y las habitaciones te aseguro que son acogedoras, espero que estés bien._

 _Y entonces se dispuso a irse, yo solo levante la mano en despedida. Y me quede ahí parada, sentía como su aura cálido se alejaba de mí. Mire el pequeño edifico de posada y trate de reorganizar mis ideas, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Spike. Mire a mi alrededor, por fin me hallaba en Equestria, por fin, después de tanto tiempo había logrado mi objetivo, solo tenía que hacer lo que había venido a hacer, nada me lo impedía…_

 _Pero no hacía nada, solo estaba ahí parada, mirando a la población: un matrimonio de comerciantes intentaba vender a una chica de aparición inocente, gente paseando con sus hijos, familias que simplemente vivían su día a día en aquel lugar ¿realmente quería atacar a e esas personas? Pero si no iba a hacerlo, ¿entonces de que viviría? Ya no me quedaban razones, no tenía hogar, no tenía familia, ni amigos, toda mi vida solo estudiando, entrenando para ese momento, ensombreciendo mi corazón… todo para que ese chico lo llenara de calidez con solo estar cerca mío…_

 _NO, no quería hacerlo, no quería dañar a esas personas como alguien me había dañado a mí, quería otra cosa, otra vida, aunque no tuviera nada, sentía que podía ser feliz, y sabía lo que necesitaba._

 _Corrí tras Spike, lo alcance, y recuerdo cada rasgo de su semblante al caminar, recuerdo como regreso la sensación de calidez al estar cerca de él. Como pensé que tal vez yo también podía sonreír como el, ser feliz como él._

 _̶ ¡Oye!_

 _Spike me miro extrañado, seguía leyendo su libro mientras caminaba._

 _̶ ¿Necesitas otra cosa?_

 _No supe que paso por mi cabeza en ese momento, solo sé que lo abrace, le dije que yo también estaba sola, le dije que no quería hacer cosas malas, que quería ser feliz, comencé a llorar y le pedí que se quedara conmigo._

 _El solo intento calmarme, nunca me había sentido tan protegida en mi vida, supe que tenía una nueva oportunidad._

 _Todo cambio desde entonces, algo paso dentro de mí, tener a Spike cerca… me hacía sentir bien,_

 _Aunque en un principio fue difícil, Spike no tenía un pasado y yo sí, y tenía miedo de que averiguara mis intenciones originales, pero tampoco quería mentirle, unos pocos días después de estar con él, sentí que era necesario contarle. Creí que me odiaría. Pero el solo me miro, y me dijo._

 _̶ No importa lo que haya sucedido en el pasado, lo que nos define son las decisiones que tomamos y tu tomaste la más difícil de todas. No te rendiste._

 _A partir de aquel día Spike y yo fuimos inseparables, jamás creí que alguien me aceptaría de aquel modo, era mi primer amigo. La primera persona con la que sentía un vínculo en mucho tiempo y que realmente me motivaba a seguir adelante. Nos quedamos en Ponyville. Y vivimos juntos ayudando a la gente del pueblo_

 _Eran los días más felices de mi vida._ "

̶ ¡Awwwwwwww! Esa es la historia más romántica que había escuchado en mi vida.

Hacía rato que habían llegado al pequeño edificio que funcionaba como enfermería, Rainbow escucho a Starlight hasta el final pero quien había hablado era una joven de cabello morado y muy estilizado que había aparecido sin que Starlight lo notara, la joven mujer estaba vestida completamente de blanco, llevaba un vestido de manga larga y crinolina y encima un corset que resaltaba su busto, unas largas botas y un par de guantes, Starlight se dijo que era bastante hermosa, en realidad de no ser porque su vestido tenia los rasgos ligeros del atuendo de un guerrero, la hubiera tomado como una princesa.

̶ Starlight ella es Rarity. Es una clérigo de magia de luz, sanara tus heridas.

̶ Mucho gusto Starlight. Así que, antigua shaman ¿eh? Supongo que por eso estas como si nada luego de recibir un ataque de magia negra.

̶ Emm… bueno, sí, mi cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a esa energía, sin embargo no he hecho magia desde entonces para no atrofiar mi aura.

De repente otra chica entro, llevaba un vestido entallado y corto blanco, así como unas botas largas, se veía bastante atlética aunque su expresión era el de una chica inocente, Starlight reconoció que debía tratarse de otra Guardiana.

Entonces hablo con la voz más dulce que Starlight había escuchado.

̶ Hum… Rainbow… el capitán Soarin está esperando el informe de los soldados de la guardia, dijo que te apresuraras… hum… si no te molesta.

̶ Ups, es cierto, tengo que irme Starlight, te veo en un rato. Rarity, ¿la puedes llevar a los dormitorios cuando terminen?

̶ Claro, claro querida̶ la chica asintió sin darle mucha importancia y luego se acercó a la otra joven recién llegada ̶ . Te presento a mi ayudante. Fluttershy es una jinete de pegaso, sanadora y una Guardiana como yo. Espera un momento no te muevas.

De la nada apareció un fuerte auge de luz, Starlight noto entonces que Rarity portaba un libro y de su mano resplandecía una increíble magia luminosa. Vio que la pelimorada le hizo una seña a la chica recién llegada y ella rápidamente saco un bastón curativo y también comenzó a conjurar sobre ella.

Pasaron cerca de 30 segundos en los que Starlight sintió solo un cosquilleo y luego ambas chicas dejaron de conjurar y la luz de la habitación se fue apagando.

̶ Bueno eso es todo. En realidad no creo que te hubiera causado problemas hacer magia, pero de todas formas he eliminado los restos del ataque que sufriste. ̶ Dejo el libro a un lado y se volvió a acercar con ella. ̶ Y dime, ¿dónde esta este chico del que tanto hablaste?

̶ Emm… creo que… esta con la reina ahora mismo. ̶ Starlight se preguntó desde que momento había estado escuchando esa mujer.

̶ Ya veo, seguro que son un par interesante, bueno, tenemos que enseñarte los dormitorios. Como nuestra invitada te quedaras en nuestros cuarteles. Aunque tal vez quieras ir a comer primero. ¿Nos acompañas?

̶ Claro, no tengo idea de cuánto tardara Spike.

̶ Así que… ustedes, ¿son pareja ya o no te lo ha pedido?

̶ ¡¿Qué?! No, ¡claro que no! solo, somos amigos, además… no siento esa clase de cosa.

̶ Jajaja, sí, claro que no, mira querida, si algo se de los hombres es que son muy distraídos, si quieres que el note lo que sientes por él, se lo tienes que decir, y yo en tu lugar lo haría rápido, por cómo suena, no dudo que otras intenten quitártelo.

Starlight la miro con algo de enojo pero no dijo nada.

̶ Hum… Rarity, tenemos que ir a la práctica de…

̶ ¡Es cierto! Comeremos allá. Vamos, creo que ya es un poco tarde. Ven con nosotras Starlight, tal vez te de algunos consejos sobre amor.

Y las tres salieron a toda velocidad al campo de entrenamiento.

.

* * *

El primer POV de mi vida. Gracias por leer.


	4. Donde se conoce a la realeza

1 dia tarde. sorry.

* * *

Si bien Spike sabía que vivía en un país gobernado por una reina benévola y popular, él, jamás en su vida había visto u oído si quiera el nombre de la monarca, lo cual comenzó a hacerlo sentir bastante ansioso al estar imaginando los escenarios posibles una vez que la conociera.

El camino a la sala del trono fue corto, a diferencia de cuando se dirigían a los campos de entrenamiento. Esta vez Twilight los llevo por un pasaje especial que se adentraba en el castillo sin volver a pasar por los cuarteles de la Guardia Real.

Para cuando se adentraron en el castillo, Spike comenzó a admirar la decoración interna y poco a poco fue olvidando los nervios, se concentró en que es lo que debía decir una vez que se encontrara frente a la reina. Esperaba que alguna de las chicas que lo acompañaba le diera instrucciones de cómo debía comportarse o de qué forma tenía que dirigirse al hablar frente a la realeza o algo por el estilo; pero las chicas no hablaban, y Spike se tomó un breve momento para evaluar a su compañía.

La joven hechicera aun caminaba frente al él sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada, parecía tener demasiada prisa por llegar con la reina, mientras que Applejack caminaba tras su líder, solo dándole pequeñas sonrisas de apoyo a él cuando se cruzaban sus miradas. Pensó en alguna forma de pedir un consejo pero tampoco estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo. Todo esto era tan desconocido para él, se preguntó que se habría quedado haciendo Starlight y lamento que no la dejaran acompañarlo.

Luego de atravesar una puerta con dos grandes guardias llegaron al fin a la sala del trono. Era un lugar más amplio de lo que se esperaba, y aunque era obvio que los aposentos de la realeza estaban más allá de esa sala, Spike no pudo evitar pensar que era un desperdicio de espacio, tal salón, para albergar solo una enorme silla al final del mismo.

Estos pensamientos desaparecieron de la mente de Spike en cuanto vio a la reina.

Sentada en su trono y atendiendo a quien parecía su asistente, Spike solo pudo sentir respeto por la hermosa mujer que ahora fijaba su atención en ellos. Sus cabellos lisos como la seda daban la impresión de que se ondulaban sin que hubiera una sola pisca de aire en el lugar, Spike no pudo determinar el color, pues era como si este cambiara entre tonos brillantes de azul y rosa a cada segundo, tenía un pequeño fleco que cubría con elegancia uno de sus ojos violetas. Su atuendo, un vestido blanco con detalles dorados, era el de la realeza sin dejar lugar a dudas. .

Twilight hizo una reverencia mientras que Applejack se arrodillo por completo y le hizo una seña a Spike para que hiciera lo mismo.

̶ Su majestad, el invitado del que le hable ha llegado. ̶- Hablo Twilight con el natural acento de respeto de su voz. ̶ he comprobado que efectivamente se trata de un manakete mi lady.

-̶ ¿Han sido ya atendidas sus heridas? No me gustaría que lo hayan traído hasta aquí incomodándolo Twilight Sparkle.

̶ Estoy bien su alteza.

Spike hablo con algo de timidez pero el tono de la princesa era tan amable que lo invitaba a hablar, así que supuso que no hizo nada malo.

La reina entonces bajo de su trono, recorrió las pequeñas escaleras adelantándose a sus guardias y camino hacia ellos, hizo una seña al joven peliverde y Twilight enseguida le cedió su posición más cercana a la reina.

Spike vio por centésima vez en su vida como la monarca miraba sus orejas puntiagudas y hacia una extraña expresión.

̶ Estoy segura que con solo acercarte lo notaste Twilight, no cabe duda de que es un manakete, uno verdadero. Su aura es inconfundible.

La joven solo asintió. Spike había oído eso antes, Starlight le había dicho que las personas con altos conocimientos mágicos eran capaces de sentir la esencia de otros seres, y que el de Spike era bastante peculiar.

̶ ¿Llevas una piedradragon contigo, joven?

̶ Si… pero mi amiga Starlight se la quedo.

̶ Hmm… ya veo, ̶ miro de reojo a Twilight. ̶ Lo manaketes llevan 1000 años extintos en esta tierra, diría que se han vuelto simples leyendas y es probable que nadie reconociera tu apariencia como la seña particular de tu linaje. ¿Dónde habías estado?

̶ Bueno… yo…

Los ojos de la reina eran certeros, pero por alguna extraña razón Spike seguía sintiendo amabilidad en la actitud de la mujer.

̶ En realidad su alteza, yo… no lo sé ̶ nadie dijo nada, la monarca solo continuo mirándolo. ̶ desperté hace poco más de un año y medio en mi aldea… en Ponyville. Antes de eso. No recuerdo nada.

La reina se movió un poco, desvió la mirada como pensando y luego volvió a poner su atención en él, invitándolo a continuar.

̶ Cuando desperté, no tenía más que unas ropas y nada más, recordaba mi nombre y… libros que en algún momento debí haber leído, pero, nada más. Mi familia, mi infancia, todo lo que haya sucedido antes, no recuerdo nada ni a nadie.  
Cuando desperté en el bosque Everfree me dirigí a Ponyville simplemente porque era la aldea más cercana. La gente me ayudo en un principio, pero yo… no me gustaba incomodarla, de un modo u otro, un sujeto de apariencia extraña que llega de la nada no es algo que inspire mucha confianza, me hice de un pequeño refugio en las afueras y tiempo después conocí a Starlight. ̶ Una sonrisa de nostalgia se dibujó en su rostro. ̶ En cuanto llego a la aldea, me ayudo, le conté mi historia y ella la suya, ambos estábamos solos y por eso nos ayudamos.  
Así paso poco más de un año, nos establecimos en la aldea, ella era una gran hechicera y yo era bueno para recordar todo lo que leo, ayudábamos a la gente del pueblo con nuestros conocimientos y teníamos una pequeña biblioteca… pero… bueno, luego, llegaron estos sujetos buscándome…

̶ Espera. ¿Quiénes?

̶ Majestad, los Guardianes encontraron a Spike debido a que fue atacado, no le había informado de esto porque tampoco conozco los detalles. Para eso he traído también a la guardiana Applejack. Para que ambos cuenten la historia.

Applejack se levantó entonces, se paró junto a Spike y ambos contaron todo lo que había pasado referente a los hombres que atacaron a Spike, o al menos, lo que ellos sabían ya que Starlight conocía detalles que ellos no.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto, en una pequeña casa muy en lo profundo de la enorme cordillera en la frontera de Equestria y el Imperio de Cristal._

Una joven se notaba muy alterada y corría rápidamente entre los sinuosos pasillos de su pequeña aldea construida entre la montaña, la puerta que buscaba se abrió antes de que llegara.

̶ ¡Jefe!

̶ ¿Qué pasa? te noto muy alterada hija.

̶ Acaban de llegar rumores del reino mi señor. Creo que tiene que enterarse.

Una chica de cabello azul junto al hombre que hablaba pareció interesada.

̶ ¿Qué tipo de rumores de Equestria pueden interesarle a mi padre?

̶ Es sobre nuestra gente princesa, sobre un manakete.

̶ ¡¿Manakete?! ¡¿Es una broma?!

̶ Realmente espero que sea así jefe, al parecer algunos mercaderes dicen haber visto un dragón. Creo que…

̶ Entiendo. ̶ el jefe era un hombre viejo y sabio, se tomó la barbilla mientras reflexionaba ̶ ¿qué crees que debamos hacer Ember?

La joven de cabello azul no pareció alterarse ni un poco.

̶ Confirmar los rumores, y de ser ciertos, traerlo.

̶ Entiendo, avisa a los centinelas hija, que sigan el rastro del rumor.

La joven salió de nuevo de la pequeña cabaña más tranquila pero con la misma prisa.

̶ Si es verdad padre, yo debo ir por él.

̶ ¿Qué? ¡No! No, es muy arriesgado, debemos ser cuidadosos sobre esto.

̶ Y es por eso que debo ser yo, soy la mejor guerrera ¡y lo sabes!

Su padre no iba a discutir eso, pero parecía consternado respecto a algo más.

̶ Lo importante, es saber si es verdad. Después pensaremos qué medidas tomar.

Y se sentó meditabundo el su pequeño trono que había ocupado por más de 400 años.

* * *

̶ Fue cuando Rainbow llegó con los dos.

El relato de Applejack fue simplemente complementado por los comentarios de Spike en especial de la parte de su transformación, la reina solo le pregunto había sufrido algún daño la piedra y le pidió a Twilight examinarla en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

Aparte de eso, la reina no pareció alterarse o sobrereaccionar a ninguno de los aspectos contados por ambos.

̶ Su majestad, me parece evidente que después de escuchar esto estará de acuerdo conmigo en que esos sujetos ya conocían la existencia de maneketes, aun en nuestro tiempo y nuestro país. Y que, por lo tanto, no debe tratarse de simples bandidos. ̶ La reina solo asintió mientras les daba la espalda para dirigirse a su trono. ̶ creo que es fundamental comenzar a indagar sobre la relación que puedan tener con los recientes aumentos de monstros en el bosque Everfree. La capitana Dash ya me ha mencionado algunas de sus sospechas al respecto, luego de un encuentro violento con un grupo bastante grande en el pueblo siguiente a Ponyville.

̶ Enviare hoy mismo espías a el resto del reino Twilight, si algo extraño está pasando, lo sabremos; hasta ahora sin embargo no podemos contar con otra cosa más que con el hecho de que Spike es el único manakete, por lo tanto. ̶ miro al joven peliverde. ̶ voy a solicitar que te quedes aquí, bajo el cuidado de los Guardianes. Mientras esto sucede, sin embargo, Twilight, sé que sabrás ayudarle a Spike a conocer más sobre su raza.

Spike solo asintió, se sentía bastante abrumado y en realidad no le daban muchas ganas de irse por su cuenta sin tener idea de si lo estaban cazando o alguna otra cosa.

̶ Esperaremos una semana, debe ser suficiente para tener algunas respuestas, lo más importante ahora, creo que es mantener a Spike bajo nuestro cuidado, con suerte, las respuestas llegaran solas.

Twilight hizo una reverencia mientras la reina se sentaba en su trono, estaba claro que aquel era el final de la conversación, los tres se dispusieron a salir luego de despedirse apropiadamente, las enormes puertas fueron abiertas enseguida para ellos

Spike vio entonces acercase frente a él a otra mujer, llevaba una largo vestido negro, era de tez bronceada y cabello obscuro pero más que nada, era notable el hecho de que al igual que la reina, su pelo se movía al parecer por obra mágica.

La mujer cruzo miradas con él y antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo se acercó y toco la parte de atrás de su cabeza, Spike no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en la expresión que ella tenía, era como de sufrimiento pero al mismo tiempo de fortaleza increíble. Twilight y Applejack se detuvieron expectantes de la acción de la mujer.

̶ Que raro, parece que tú puedes usarla.

Su voz era apacible pero profunda, sin decir nada mas soltó al chico y continúo su camino, abstraída en sus pensamientos. Spike solo la vio desaparecer detrás de las puertas.

̶ ¿Quién era ella? ̶ Pregunto ya recobrado de la impresión.

̶ La hermana de la reina, La princesa Luna. ̶ contesto Twilight dándole menos importancia.

̶ ¡¿La princesa?! Pero se veía tan… triste ̶ Spike se dio cuenta de que sentía algo de compasión por ella, esa mirada lo había tocado en algún punto sensible.

̶ Por supuesto, es la hechicera de la noche, no es un cargo que puedas llevar con alegría.

̶ ¿Hechicera de la noche? ¿Que significa eso?

̶ Hmm… en la familia real existe un gran poder mágico, normalmente quienes están en el cargo ejercen el papel de los Hechiceros del Día y la Noche. Sin embargo, el cargo de la noche es muy pesado, pues aunque es magia muy poderosa e importante como la del día, es, a fin de cuentas, magia negra y por lo tanto, corrompe el espíritu.

Spike se puso pensativo, magia negra, aunque no era un mago había leído mucho al respecto y más que nada, había escuchado de la misma Starlight lo que era la experiencia de ser usuario de ella. Sin duda era muy poderosa como decía Twilight, pero al precio de obscurecer nuestro espíritu, entendió entonces la mirada taciturna de la princesa y solo pudo pensar en lo mal que se debió sentir Starlight en esos tiempos también.

̶ ¿No puede renunciar a ello? Debe ser muy desagradable.

̶ No tanto como piensas, en realidad, la gente ama a la princesa, mucho. Ella tiene esa actitud excéntrica por sí misma, no es infeliz.

Continuaron caminando hasta volver a llegar a los campos de entrenamientos, Twilight dijo algo sobre pasar por unas cosas y dejo a Applejack para que le enseñara a Spike donde se quedarían, pero el chico pregunto por Starlight y decidieron ir por ella primero.

Cuando se adentraron en los campos de la Guardia para buscar a su amiga Applejack comenzó a explicarle que sus cuarteles (de los Guardianes) eran los más cercanos a la casa de Twilight, y que el resto del campo pertenecía a la armada del país y la guardia del castillo, completamente aparte. Cuando llegaron a sus cuarteles se encontraron con cuatro chicas que fueron hacia ellos en cuanto Applejack las saludo.

̶ ¡Applejack! ¡Volvieron! ̶ dijo una joven pelirroja mientras corría y abrazaba a la rubia.

̶ Apple Bloom, Rarity ya nos había dicho esta mañana que llegarían hoy. ̶ hablo otra de las chicas, de ojos verdes.

̶ No me importa SweetieBelle, siempre que vea a mi hermana tengo derecho de abrazarla.

̶ ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Acaso Twilight por fin admitirá hombres en los guardianes? ̶ dijo una chica de apariencia noble que cargaba un arco en su espalda, a Spike le dio la sensación de que se vería mejor en medio de un evento burgués que en un campo de entrenamiento.

̶ Oh, qué bueno que preguntas Tiara, es un amigo que encontramos en el viaje, estará trabajando con Twilight.

̶ ¿Con Twilight? Qué raro. ̶ dijo otra chica, de cabello gris.

Tiara, como Spike había escuchado que se llamaba, se aproximó a él y comenzó a verlo de cerca, Spike solo espero algún comentario de sus orejas.

̶ Y… ¿se quedara en nuestro cuartel? ̶ dijo mientras le daba vueltas al chico.

̶ Emm… No lo sé, probablemente Twilight quiera tenerlo cerca así que lo más seguro es que se quede con ella.

̶ ¿Porque es tan importante para Twilight? ¿Acaso es su novio? ̶ interrumpió SweetieBelle intrigada.

̶ No, no, claro que no, es solo que… ̶ esta vez contesto Spike pero no sabía si era buen a idea hablar de la verdadera razón de su estancia o a quienes decirles en realidad.

̶ Me gustan tus orejas, ¿escuchas mejor que una persona normal?

̶ Chicas, ya tenemos que irnos, Twilight nos está esperando.

̶ ¿Qué? ¿Porque? Vamos Applejack, acaban de llegar, pueden descansar unos momentos, por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? Y ¿qué arma utilizas?

̶ Pues… me llamo Spike y… en realidad me gustaría usar magia pero… bueno soy muy malo.

̶ ¿Ósea que no eres guerrero? ̶ Las chicas lo miraron extrañadas, pero luego volvieron a adoptar su actitud de interés̶. Bien Spike, bienvenido a los guardianes de la armonía. Estoy segura de nadie del escuadrón de Rainbow te presentaron como es debido. Yo me llamo Diamond Tiara y ellas son SweetieBelle, Apple Bloom y Silver Spoon. Si quieres ayuda en algo no dudes en pedírmela, casi siempre estamos en el campo de entrenamiento de los guardianes.

Esa chica le agradaba a Spike era muy abierta y parecía no incomodarse por su apariencia, por otro lado, se le hacía algo familiar, aunque Spike no recordaba de donde, además era cierto, era la primera bienvenida oficial que recibía, la chica no quitaba el brazo de su hombro mientras lo encaminaba por el camino donde hace unos momentos se disponía a ir con Applejack.

̶ Nuestro cuartel esta al fondo del campo de entrenamiento de la guardia, pero es bastante grande y la verdad es que gracias a mí y otros pocos miembros, muy ordenado.

̶ Tiara, deja a Spike, parece que lo estas abrumando.

̶ ¡No es cierto!

̶ Oigan niñas, dejen que vayamos con Twilight y estoy seguro de que después podrán darle un recorrido a Spike, no es como si fuera nuestro prisionero, de hecho, es probable que sea uno de nosotros. ̶ trato de convencerlas Applejack mientras se les adelantaba y quitaba a Spike del lado de Tiara

̶ ¿En serio hermana? ¿Un hombre en los guardianes? Creí que Twilight había dicho que esa era nuestra principal diferencia con la Guardia Real.

̶ Bueno, no es cualquier hombre, pero… da igual, nos vamos con Twilight.

̶ Creí que iríamos a buscar a Starlight primero.

Tiara aprovecho la duda de Spike para volver a jalarlo de su lado.

̶ Si Applejack, tu dijiste eso… ¿Quién es Starlight?

̶ ¡Aquí!

Starlight había llegado con otro pequeño grupo de personas.

La joven maga caminaba junto a Rarity, y observo algo extrañada la escena pues esa chica que acababa de preguntar por ella estaba abrazando a Spike.

̶ ¡Rarity! ¿Ya te enteraste? ¡Habrá un chico dentro de los guardianes! ̶ La joven de cabello rosa y purpura corrió a recibir a la recién llegada.

̶ ¿De verdad? No tenía ni idea ̶ contesto Rarity mirando sorprendida a Spike y Applejack que cada vez parecía más desesperada.

̶ En realidad solo trataba de deshacerme de ellas, tenemos que ir a ver a Twilight.

̶ ¡¿Qué?! ̶ dijeron todas las chicas al unísono.

̶ Hum… bueno, ya regresamos.

Applejack jalo a Spike esta vez con gran fuerza y se lo llevo. Por un momento Starlight intento seguirlos pero Rarity la detuvo.

̶ Espera Starlight, ellas también son miembros de los guardianes, no sé si tu amigo sea invitado, pero si te quedas bueno, será mejor que las conozcas. En un momento alcanzaremos a Applejack.

La pelimorada presento a las chicas mientras Starlight se esforzaba por ser amable y no parecer apresurada.

Adelante Spike y la rubia por fin llegaron de nuevo a la biblioteca de Twilight. Cuando entraron; la joven hechicera ya se encontraba adentro buscando y sacando libros, muy entusiasmada.

̶ Twilight, lamento la demora, nos entretuvimos en el campo de entrenamiento.

Twilight solo hizo un ruido con la boca y siguió sacando libros de sus estantes.

̶ Esto va a ser muy emocionante ̶ se acercó a Spike. ̶ creo que tú y yo vamos a pasar un buen rato, juntos.

̶ Por cierto Twilight ¿dónde se va a quedar el chico?

̶ Hum… Pues ya que estará entrenando conmigo creo que será mejor que se quede aquí en la biblioteca, hay espacio de sobra de todos modos.

Spike comenzaba a sentirse cansado, todos a su alrededor tomaban decisiones en su nombre y más que molestarle, Spike solo sentía ganas de algo de familiaridad, ni siquiera había podido hablar con Starlight para contarle lo sucedido y lo que pasaría, si de alguien le importaba su opinión era sin duda de ella.

̶ Disculpe, sé que tengo que quedarme con usted pero, podría hablar con mi amiga antes de comenzar, la verdad, no sé si ella también pueda quedarse.

̶ ¿La chica con la que venias? Oh es cierto, Rainbow me dijo que la invitáramos a los guardianes, claro que se quedara también, además, por lo que relataste en la sala del trono asumo que es una gran maga, pero claro que puedes hablar con ella. De hecho, no sería educado ponerte a entrenar desde hoy, en realidad debo ponerme al día para ver cómo te ayudare con tus poderes, ve a conocer al resto del equipo y a comer algo, mañana comenzaremos.

Spike agradeció a Twilight, en realidad había perdido algo de su actitud autoritaria y se mostraba bastante amigable, ese entusiasmo era algo curioso. Cuando se dispuso a salir para volver a donde había dejado a Starlight y las otras chicas, se topó con un par de soldados: un guardia del castillo y una mujer cuyo uniforme era diferente al de todos los soldados que había visto.

̶ ¡Disculpen!

Ambos no le dieron importancia y se apresuraron a entrar a la biblioteca.

̶ Lady Twilight, un mensajero del Imperio de Cristal solicita verla.

̶ ¡¿Lighting Dust?! ¿Qué sucede?

̶ Mi lady, el emperador me envió para solicitar su presencia en la capital. Vengo a escoltarla.

̶ ¿Hum? ¿Sucedió algo?

̶ No se me informo de nada mas princesa, solo que debo escoltarla hasta la capital.

"!¿Princesa?!" pensó Spike poniendo más atención a la conversación.

̶ Entiendo, bueno, eso cambia todos los planes, vamos a la sala del trono Lighting, hablaremos con la reina ya que tengo algunas cosas pendientes aquí también.

Twilight dejo sus cosas y dispuso a salir de nuevo, Applejack esta vez se quedó atrás dejando que los dos soldados escoltaran a su amiga. Cuando paso junto a Spike le hablo.

̶ Spike, te veré aquí más tarde, puedes ir a hacer lo que gustes.

Applejack se paró junto a Spike para observar a la recién comitiva marcharse.

̶ ¡¿Princesa?! ̶ se preguntó Spike en voz alta para llamar la atención de Applejack.

̶ ¡Oh! si, Twilight no solo es la líder de los guardianes y la aprendiz de la reina Celestia, también es hermana del emperador del Imperio de Cristal. Lo que la convierte en princesa.

.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Pd: No odien a Diamond Tiara, ella es solo una chica incomprendida :c


	5. Donde yace una reliquia

No queria atrasarme con esta historia. Una disculpa.

* * *

El país de Equestria era sin duda una nación poderosa y más que nada, de una vasta extensión. La capital Canterlot se encontraba en el centro del país. Aquella enorme montaña sirvió de seña a los fundadores y a partir de ese lugar se extendieron a lo largo del continente.

Al sur se encontraban la mayoría de las aldeas emergentes; y la frontera con el bosque Everfree, el cual también servía como frontera natural de los pueblos pequeños más allá de él. Era un bosque antiguo y muy pocos conocían en realidad los secretos que ocultaba.

El monte se extendía hacia el poniente hasta llegar al océano. Ahí había otra gran ciudad de Equestria. Establecida en la bahía: la ciudad amurallada de Trotinham era el principal puerto del país. Mientras que hacia el oriente, el clima era más seco y los pueblos se hacían cada vez más pequeños hasta que el territorio dejaba de reconocerse como parte del país. Había un gran desierto del que se sabía muy poco.

Pero lo que por ahora nos interesa, es al norte. Una gran cordillera separaba a Equestria de tierras más frías. Esa cordillera había separado por mucho tiempo a los pueblos que vivían del otro lado, los cuales eran ahora conocidos como el Imperio de cristal. Las montañas que yacían aquí eran especialmente accidentadas, y los pasajes a través de ellas no eran sencillos de cruzar.

Durante mucho tiempo solo los más valientes podían cruzar la frontera. Fue hasta hace poco que las dos naciones establecieron un pasaje seguro para el comercio entre ellas. Pero debido a la lejanía de cualquier ciudad los bandidos azotaban frecuentemente a los viajeros.

En la falda de esta cordillera se encontraban tres personas. Cubiertos con abrigos y capuchas para hacer frente a las bajas temperaturas.

̶ Dudo mucho que alguien viva en este lugar. El frio es insoportable. ̶ Se quejaba la única mujer del grupo. ̶ ¿Porque tenemos que buscar a una bandido entre estas montañas? ¿Acaso los seguidores del jefe no son suficientes? He oído de algunos de ellos, y son muy poderosos. Además, no es como si necesitáramos a tanta gente para capturar a un niño…

̶ Si esta estúpida no se calla, tendré que aniquilarla. ̶ La interrumpió con voz áspera otro de ellos.

̶ Guarda silencio Indigo. A Sombra le molesta el ruido, ya lo sabes.

̶ Ugh.

Su ruta parecía ser al azar sobre la montaña, pero pronto se hallaron en una especie de sendero que se adentraba en la cordillera, los pasajes eran estrechos y cualquiera diría que solo buscaban perderse. Pero uno de ellos tenía bien claro a donde iban.

El camino se volvió cada vez más oscuro debido a la poca filtración solar, parecía que solo caminaban dentro de una cueva, pero pronto comenzó a verse un poco más iluminado, y llegaron a un claro entre la montaña, donde había restos de lo que sin duda era el escondite de alguien.

̶ Parece que no hay nadie en casa. ̶ comento la chica de cabello azul con sorna.

Sombra solo la miro por un momento y después apunto a algo unos metros más adelante.

Desde atrás de un árbol había aparecido una chica que se veía bastante joven, tenía un largo y lacio cabello azul cielo, usaba una especie de leotardo azul y blanco y unas medias negras, estaba cubierta con una gran capa morada y un sombrero extravagante de hechicero.

Los recién llegados parecían apenas haber alertado a la chica que poco a poco se acercó a ellos.

̶ ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Cómo se atreven a entrar en la casa de la Poderosa Trixie…? ̶ hablaba en un tono bastante alto, innecesario para la distancia a la que se encontraban.

̶ ¿Tu eres Lulamoon? ̶ Pregunto Sombra, interrumpiendo sin problemas los gritos de la chica.

̶ ¿Y que si lo soy?

Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron y su aura mágico comenzó a sentirse con fuerza.

̶ Venimos a contratarte niña. ̶ Hablo Tirek

Trixie relajo la postura poco a poco y se acomodó su atuendo.

̶ ¿Y para qué tipo de trabajo? Les advierto que Trixie Lulamoon no trabaja para cualquiera.

̶ Bueno, lo acostumbrado para ti. Robaremos algo.

̶ ¿un robo? Y que puede ser tan valioso como para que soliciten los servicios de la gran Trixieee. Les advierto que cobro muy caro.

̶ Nos dedicamos al robo de reliquias, tengo entendido que te interesa el tema un poco. ̶ esta vez hablo Sombra, su tono grosero de antes había sido sustituido por una actitud más bien política

Trixie mostro un creciente interés.

̶ Puede ser que sea algo que le interese a la poderosa Trixie. Está bien, trabajare con ustedes. No es como si tuviera algo que perder.

̶ Me agrada esta niña. No pierde el tiempo. Vámonos. ̶ dijo Indigo.

̶ ¡Esperen! No querrán decir que vaya con ustedes ahora, ¿o sí? Tengo asuntos pendientes aquí. Creí que era un contrato para otro momento.

Tirek sonrió y se acercó levemente a ella.

̶ No te preocupes, no tardaremos en llegar allá. Mejor dime ¿es cierto lo que he escuchado sobre ti? Los rumores dicen que llevas tiempo buscando algo en específico, y has hecho una exhausta investigación sobre cierto artefacto antiguo ¿no?

̶ No importa que sea poco tiempo. Escuchen, tengo que arreglar algunas cosas. Y no voy a contarte sobre mis búsquedas privadas.

̶ Chiquilla, estas vestida, eso es suficiente, toma tu libro de hechizos. Sé que estas tras la búsqueda del amuleto del alicornio. Tu paga por este trabajo será obtenerlo.

Trixie solo se quedó boquiabierta ¡¿cómo era posible que esos sujetos supieran sobre eso?!

̶ Si lo que quieres realmente, es más poder, te sugiero que vengas con nosotros. Tu apellido es Lulamoon ¿no? ¿Sabías que perteneces a un antiguo linaje de poderosos magos? Queremos que nos ayudes con algo por eso. Y a cambio recibirás un gran poder.

̶ ¿El amuleto del alicornio? Esas solo son leyendas. ̶ la chica trato de mostrarse incrédula.

̶ Te aseguro que es real. Sabemos dónde está. Y te lo daré si vienes con nosotros. Solo necesito que me ayudes a encontrar otra cosa.

Trixie pareció pensárselo mejor. Su ambición acaba de ser tentada. La historia del amuleto del alicornio era muy antigua y según ella: aquel que lo poseyera obtendría un poder mágico tan grande que ningún tipo de magia podría hacerle frente.

̶ ¿Que tengo que hacer?

Tirek suspiro.

̶ Comenzaras por venir con nosotros ahora mismo. Sera más sencillo de lo que piensas.

La chica se calmó, miro a su alrededor y pareció examinar a sus visitantes.

̶ Trixie sabe cuándo algo le conviene, está bien, iré con ustedes. Pero ya deben saber que me buscan en Equestria y el Imperio de Cristal. No creo que sea buena idea ir a lugares concurridos.

̶ No te preocupes por eso. No iremos a ningún lugar así. ¿Sombra?

Sombra se aproximó a ellos, saco de su ropa un báculo largo con una gran gema roja y alas adorándola; todos se acercaron a él, haciendo una seña a Trixie para que hiciera lo mismo.

̶ ¡¿Es un báculo de transportación?! Vaya, creo que ustedes no mentían, esos artículos son muy escasos. ¿Dónde lo consiguieron?

̶ Eso no te debe importar por ahora. Acércate. ̶ le contesto secamente Sombra.

La chica se aproximó solo un poco y el mago no espero más para conjurar el hechizo necesario que hace funcionar el báculo. Una especie de sello mágico apareció debajo de ellos y brillo con gran intensidad. Luego de un destello el conjuro se había realizado.

En medio del claro solo quedaron los restos del campamento de Trixie.

* * *

Dentro del castillo de Canterlot, la sala del trono nuevamente era ocupada por una impaciente Twilight. Sabía que debía estar poniendo atención a su mentora que no paraba de hablar, pero estaba demasiado ocupada intentando planear la forma en que podría llevar a cabo lo que deseaba, y apenas escuchaba la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo frente a ella.

Esta vez la princesa Luna estaba presente en la audiencia, pero quien hablaba era la guardia de Twilight, que parecía bastante nerviosa. La petición de llevarse a Twilight era algo que siempre incomodaba un poco a la reina, ya que era su estudiante, y aunque llevaba una buena relación con el Imperio, el hecho de que ordenaran llevarla sin importar lo que estuviera haciendo había molestado a la regente.

̶ En este momento Twilight está en una misión que será mejor llevada a cabo aquí. En Canterlot.

̶ Comprendo a la perfección su Alteza, pero debo insistir en llevarme a la princesa, la emperatriz y el emperador han sido muy claros en su urgencia al respecto.

̶ Mi lady, sé que tengo que cumplir con los deberes de los Guardianes, pero, debo responder a este llamado. ̶ Twilight interrumpió, parecía haber resuelto lo que tenía en mente.

̶ Hermana, ¿porque no se lleva al chico con ella? Es obvio que no hay manos más seguras y de ese modo no interrumpirá su misión.

Celestia se mostró pensativa por unos momentos, luego hablo cortésmente.

̶ Twilight Sparkle, ¿tú que piensas?

̶- No estoy segura de que es lo que puedan requerir de mí en el imperio, pero si solo es mi presencia es probable que haya algún evento diplomático o que la emperatriz necesite ayuda en algo, de cualquier modo… puedo darme un tiempo para entrenar al dragón.

̶ Y sobre eso ¿crees que seas capaz de ayudarlo a usar sus poderes?

Twilight sonrió levemente.

̶ Estoy segura de eso su majestad. Nadie más tiene los conocimientos necesarios.

̶ Bien, confió en ti, y si crees que es prudente está decidido entonces, sugiero que no viajes sola, aunque claro que la fuerza de los Guardianes será necesaria aquí, en caso que haya más monstruos,

̶ Preparare un pequeño equipo que me acompañe, después de todo, luego del relato del niño, es posible que lo sigan hasta el imperio, pero una vez en la capital estaremos a salvo.

̶ Será una buena oportunidad para informar a la emperatriz Cadance de lo sucedido, y ver si nos puede proporcionar alguna información.

̶ Me asegurare de ello mi lady.

Y con eso termino la reunión. La reina Celestia también investigaría por su parte, Equestria era una nación de paz, pero siempre tenía uno que otro espía postrado en los rincones del reino, escuchando sobre lo que sucedía de mano de los viajeros y aldeanos, los rumores eran algo a tomar muy en cuenta cuando se trataba de la seguridad de un reino.

Twilight por otro lado dispondría de más recursos en el imperio, siendo princesa, una vez allá intentaría averiguar algo con ayuda de su hermano, aunque era una extraña coincidencia que la llamaran luego de que llegara el manakete, la chica se preguntó si la noticia se había extendido tan rápido.

̶ Mi lady, será mejor irnos lo antes posible, el camino es algo largo y… ̶ la joven soldado había escuchado pacientemente después de que la princesa interrumpiera la audiencia, y ahora la seguía de cerca.

̶ Partiremos mañana Lighting, tengo que hacer algunos preparativos.

* * *

Trixie observo sorprendida a su alrededor, no quedaba rastro de sus cosas, del frio o si quiera de que hubiera alguna montaña cerca. Había escuchado sobre los bastones de transportación, pero jamás podría haber imaginado la sensación de utilizar uno.

̶ Pfff. ¿No podíamos haber encontrado a Trixie con este bastón también? Cielos, que calor hace. ̶ Dijo Indigo mientras comenzaba a quitarse los abrigos al igual que el resto.

̶ Se requiere de un seño mágico previo para realizar la teletransportación, es decir, que lo hayas visitado antes.

Trixie apenas y medio escuchaba, observaba a su alrededor, estaban en un desierto y el rastro de cualquier cordillera o civilización haba desaparecido por completo de su visión.

̶ ¿En dónde estamos?

̶ En el desierto al este de Equestria. ̶ le contesto sombra. Una vez que ya se habían puesto un atuendo más adecuado.

̶ ¿Y qué hacemos aquí?

̶ Aquí es donde esta lo que buscamos.

Trixie miro alrededor, no había absolutamente nada en kilómetros a la redonda.

̶ ¿Aquí? – pregunto bastante escéptica

Sombra la ignoro y se acercó a un pequeño montículo de arena, con un movimiento de manos rápido removió la mayoría con magia y debajo se pudo ver una pequeña trampilla hecha de piedra que se sumergía bajo la arena del desierto.

̶ ¡oh! ahora lo veo.

Los acompañantes de Trixie entraron sin titubear por el minúsculo hoyo que había sido revelado en medio del arenal. La peliazul se lo pensaba pero poco a poco se adentró en el agujero.

Se trataba de un salto de aproximadamente 2 metros, bastante pequeño. Pero a su alrededor la oscuridad era profunda y no había indicios de algún sendero. Solo arena, paredes de arena, suelo de arena y un techo de arena que se veía bastante inestable.

Sombra fue quien dirigió la marcha, se adentró un poco hasta que su silueta dejo de ser iluminada por la pequeña cantidad de luz que se colaba por la rendija y luego se oyó una especie de chasquido. En medio de la oscuridad apareció nuevamente el mago con una flama azul oscuro en las manos, dijo algunos conjuros y la lanzo hacia adelante. De pronto varias antorchas aparecieron encendidas y la llama fue rebotando de una a otra iluminando el camino.

La caminata inicio. El pasaje se había iluminado en una cuesta hacia abajo, aunque no había revelado nada en realidad, solo otro montón de arena. La tranquilidad de los acompañantes solo consternaba a la joven hechicera, pues el hecho de meterse en lo profundo de la tierra parecía no perturbarlos en lo más mínimo.

̶ Si tuviera que adivinar. Diría que ya han hecho esto antes.

La otra muchacha fue la única que pareció prestarle atención.

̶ Y tienes razón. Aunque bueno, no exactamente.

La chica se quedó callada pues el enorme pasillo por fin había concluido, se encontraban entonces frente a una enorme puerta de arenisca. Sombra nuevamente hizo algunos conjuros, luego una especie de humo negro golpeo la gran piedra y esta mágicamente comenzó a retroceder hasta dejar a vista de todos: un enorme salón. La luz dentro parecía provenir desde el exterior pues el techo tenia hendiduras desde las cuales se colaban los rayos de sol. Estos sin embargo estaban muy altos y eran por mucho lo que menos asombraba del lugar.

Dentro había una enrome cantidad de tesoros y gemas. Coronas, diamantes, esmeraldas, monedas de oro de tamaños diferentes y cientos de cofres escondiendo aun quien sabe cuántos más tesoros.

̶ ¡Por todos los cielos! A esto le llamo un gran botín. ̶ Dijo Trixie con los ojos abiertos como platos, admirando todo a su alrededor.

̶ Esto no es por lo que venimos, no toques nada y andando.

Sombra siguió caminando, Trixie le hizo un gesto pero se preguntó que era más valioso que todo ese tesoro y los siguió, ignorando todas las gemas que brillaban junto a ellos.

El salón tenía un sendero que serpenteaba entre los tesoros, llegaba a unas pequeñas escaleras y continuaba por una pequeña salida. El portal era de oro puro y Sombra se adentró en el sin dudarlo. Del otro lado nuevamente los esperaba oscuridad, esta vez Tirek, sin embargo, había tomado una antorcha de más atrás y la llevaba cargando, en cuanto atravesó el portal con ella solo ilumino un pasillo frene a ellos pero el techo y las paredes no se alcanzaban a ver por ningún lado, dando la impresión de que habían llegado a otro salón, más grande y oscuro.

Trixie espero otra larga caminata pero esta vez Sombra se detuvo luego de solo dar dos pasos dentro del salón.

̶ Espera. ̶ dijo en voz baja. Todos se detuvieron.

Se agacho lentamente y tanteo el suelo con sus manos, a todos les pareció simple arena, pero luego Sombra lo aporreo con fuerza y la arena cedió al golpe.

Era como si el suelo estuviera hueco, todo el piso frente a ellos se derrumbó estrepitosamente dejando solo un gran vacío. Todos retrocedieron instintivamente pero el acantilado quedo justo donde Sombra estaba parado.

Tirek se adelantó entonces, iluminando lo más allá posible, las paredes no estaban tan lejos, quizá solo a tres metros a sus costados, pero el otro lado no se alcanzaba a ver. Sombra lanzo nuevamente su hechizo de fuego entonces, la llama se adelantó frente a ellos rápidamente, la luz que irradiaba revelo que no todo el piso se había derrumbado, había una especie de pilares en ciertos lugares del vacío.

Extrañamente, sin embargo, cuando estos pilares fueron iluminados por la flama mágica, esta se apagó abruptamente, lo que provoco que todos miraran a Sombra extrañados. Quien solo chasqueo la boca.

̶ Debe haber un sello mágico en esos pilares.

̶ ¿Sello mágico? ̶ pregunto Trixie extrañada, pero nadie le respondió.

̶ Indigo. ̶ Tirek solo miro a la peli azul y esta pareció entender a la perfección porque asintió.

Se acercó a la orilla más cercana a la pared y en un movimiento rápido brinco hacia ella, se agarró de las grietas de la misma para sostenerse y luego se fue moviendo por esta rápidamente, su agilidad era increíble y debía tener un gran control del cuerpo para poder moverse de aquella manera.

La negrura del cuarto la absorbió dejando como huella de sus movimientos únicamente el sonido. Se escuchó otro esfuerzo mayor, un golpe y luego un cristal que se rompía.

̶ Listo. Ya lo rompí. Pero debe haber más.

Sombra entendió y lanzo otro hechizo, esta vez mas adelante otro pilar absorbió la llama. Indigo volvió a brincar a la pared y se acercó para destruirlo, repitió esto una vez más hasta que el hechizo de Sombra llego al fondo de la habitación donde ilumino un par de antorchas.

La ágil muchacha entonces se movió rápidamente sobre la pared y llego a la plataforma. Sombra conjuro entonces un montón de palabras y una especie de pasillo hecho de humo se materializo como puente.

No era el tipo de puente que inspira confianza, y a cada paso que daban en la oscuridad Trixie sentía una extraña vibra recorriendo su cuerpo. De pronto, le dio la sensación como si un susurro le acariciara la oreja. "fue….ra….."

̶ Algo se siente diferente. El aire es más pesado. ̶ dijo, tratando de desviar sus pensamientos.

El resto solo la ignoro y llegaron a la plataforma. El sentimiento del aire que Trixie había mencionado se había convertido en un frio implacable.

El pequeño grupo se colocó entonces frente a la nueva puerta, esta era más grande y tenía una gran cantidad de grabados que Trixie no conocía.

̶ Esta debe ser la puerta. Una vez adentro, no hay vuelta atrás. ¿Entendido? ̶ dijo Sombra mientras ponía su mano sobre la piedra. ̶ Necesitare tu ayuda ahí dentro Lulamoon. El ser que nos espera es un Nigromante. Usará magia oscura antigua muy poderosa. Yo peleare con él, pero para vencerlo debemos atacar todos sus puntos débiles. Y este ente, además de usar magia negra, es un hechicero de luz. Cuando se vea arrinconado la utilizara. Es entonces donde me ayudaras, la magia Anima debe poder vencerlo, pero para asegurarnos usa hechizos de thunder.

Trixie solo asimilo todo rápidamente y asintió con la cabeza. La puerta frente a ellos entones se vio envuelta en una especie de líquido oscuro que emergía de la manga de Sombra. Poco a poco el líquido desapareció y la roca detrás se derrumbó en pequeños pedazos. Del otro lado emergió una ráfaga de aire helado que provoco que las dos chicas titiritaran.

El cuarto de adelante estaba iluminado por una mágica luz azul, a los lados de las puertas había dos extrañas estatuas. Tenían una apariencia bastante intimidante y cargaban una oz cada quien. Pero lo que llamaba la atención era que en el medio de la sala había una enorme espada, por lo menos del tamaño de un hombre. Parecía estar hecha de carbón, estaba enterrada en el suelo, encadenada como si de un prisionero se tratara y llena de seños de papel.

Trixie sabía que no era buena idea remover aquellas cadenas, el frio que sintió se volvió más fuerte. Sombra avanzo con decisión. Y con un rápido movimiento rompió las cadenas con magia.

̶ Los golems solo tienen puntos débiles en los ojos, Apresúrense con ellos. ̶ Dijo Sombra.

Tirek e Indigo se voltearon entonces, las enormes estatuas se habían levantado, tenían la apariencia de un hombre decrepito, pero estaban seguros de que eran bastante sólidas. Y median por lo menos 4 metros.

Trixie también preparo su magia pero Sombra le hablo.

̶ Tú no te enfrentaras a ellos, ya te lo dije.

Ambos se quedaron viendo entonces a la enorme espada, luego de que Sombra rompiera un par de cadenas, los sellos de papel se habían estado quemando poco a poco, el resto de las cadenas comenzaba a desintegrarse y la espada comenzó a brillar.

Trixie no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos cuando vio como aquella arma se trasformaba en un ser traslucido de apariencia demoniaca que ahora mismo les hacía frente.

El nigromante se posó frente a ellos, clavando su mirada en ambos y solo digo una palabra con una voz tan profunda que parecía estar dentro de sus cabezas.

̶ _GAIMKEM_

Entonces los ataco, una gran nube de humo se materializo a gran velocidad y trato de cubrirlos a ambos. Sombra la esquivo apenas a tiempo, al mismo tiempo que atacaba con el hechizo del líquido oscuro al ente. La magia golpeo al ser. Que solo pareció enfurecerse y centro su atención en su atacante, dejando a una Trixie algo asustada solo ahí parada.

Tras ellos, Indigo y Tirek hacían lo posible por acabar con los golems. Los ataques de estos eran rápidos a pesar de su tamaño; pero la fuerza de Tirek era suficiente para hacerles frente, mientras que Indigo buscaba la forma de escabullirse y dar el golpe letal en las gemas mágicas de sus ojos.

Sombra atacaba a diestra y siniestra, el combate con el nigromante se hacía cada vez más intenso.

Esta vez había aparecido una especie de vacío, el cual distorsionaba su alrededor con rayos oscuros, y Seguía a Sombra por todo el salón, este no solo esquivaba la bola de oscuridad sino que se las arreglaba para impactar repetidamente al nigromante con una especie de lanza oscura que se acumulaba alrededor del mismo y parecía apuñalarlo.

El ente era bastante lento a comparación de Sombra, pero Trixie estaba segura de que si aquella esfera de vacío lograba impactarlo, sería un daño irreparable.

Ella solo observaba la batalla, nadie parecía tener tiempo para ponerle atención. De pronto Sombra se detuvo, se cubrió a sí mismo en una esfera de magia para protegerse del ataque y canalizo durante un breve segundo, luego una ola enorme se materializo frente a él, idéntica a la que uso para atacar a Spike unos días antes.

El Nigromante, sin embargo, no esperó un minuto más, arremetió nuevamente con magia mas fuerte, provocando que el escudo de Sombra se resquebrajara, este no se quedó estático, salió del escudo con un gran salto y una vez en el aire, soltó una tremenda ráfaga de fuego oscuro desde sus manos. Esta vez su ataque daría resultado. Las llamas negras golpearon a su enemigo quemándolo, y el tiempo de reacción no fue suficiente para evitar la enorme ola de materia oscura que ya se cernía sobre él.

Entonces surgió un flash cegador, el ente se había consumido a sí mismo en luz, provocando que todos los del cuarto se cubrieran los ojos. Trixie alcanzo a escuchar un grito en la ceguera.

̶ ¡AHORA LULAMOON!

Sombra le ordenaba atacar, conjuro lo más rápido posible y de sus manos se extendieron rayos amarillos que golpearon el cuerpo del nigromante que había parado de brillar pero se había vuelto blanco. Este se comenzó a retorcer del dolor. Las llamas oscuras aún no se habían apagado y la electricidad parecía estarle ocasionando un gran dolor. Pero poco a poco los gemidos desaparecían y nuevamente el ente se volvió oscuro.

Entonces emitió un grito desgarrador. Todos se tuvieron que tapar los oídos para evitarlo.

̶ ¡No fue lo suficientemente fuerte Lulamoon! ¡TENIAS QUE MATARLO CON ESE ATAQUE!

Trixie no sabía que hacer. Miro a su alrededor asustando el ente se había hecho más grande y comenzaba a avanzar hacia ella. Detrás de ellos Indigo y Tirek habían acabado con los golems y el hombre corría hacia ellos a ayudarles.

̶ ¡Tirek! ¡Sostenlo, lo atacare con "Selena"!

Tirek no se detuvo, siguió corriendo tomando una gran velocidad, cuando estaba cerca de Trixie dio un gran salto para caer sobre los hombros del ser. Trixie no estaba segura de sí eso era posible, pero el corpulento hombre se sostuvo del nigromante con su brazo derecho, a pesar de que este no parecía solido en lo más mínimo. Pronto comenzó a rodearse de magia para quitarse al guerrero de encima, emitía extraños pulsos, pero por alguna razón esto no le afectaba a Tirek mucho. Solo vio un gesto de dolor y que su brazo comenzaba a humear, como si estuviera ardiendo. Pero eso no parecía afectar al fuerte mercenario.

Sombra había estado conjurando en ese tiempo, ahora mismo estaba en el centro de un sello mágico y 6 esferas oscuras lo rodeaban, el ataque era inminente.

El nigromante parecía saber lo que le venía, así que intentaba sacudirse, se encendía sí mismo en llamas negras, Trixie se fijó entonces, el brazo de Tirek no se dañaba mucho, pero el hombre hacia lo posible porque ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo tocara al ente, el cual parecía aún más desesperado por ver que su captor no retrocedía en lo más mínimo.

̶ Sombra, ¡Quieres apresurarte!

El ataque de Sombra fue brutal, las 6 esferas arremetieron al mismo tiempo que Tirek se soltó del ente, Trixie creyó ver un extraño color en el brazo del hombre pero enseguida volvió su atención al ente. El ataque pareció consumirse en el pecho del nigromante que solo gemía de dolor, luego una gran esfera se formó con él mismo como centro. Esta vez el destello de luz fue más fuerte.

̶ Con lo más fuerte que puedas, ¡AHORA TRIXIE!

Trixie sabía que debía usar lo mejor que tenía ahora.

̶ ¡REXBOLT!

Un trueno retumbo en el gran salón y una gran cantidad de rayos se formaron encima del nigromante. Estos parecían sólidos y golpearon sin piedad el cuerpo del ente. Que se comenzó a incendiar debido a la potencia del ataque.

Un grito desgarrador y la batalla había terminado.

Solo quedo un piso chamuscado con los restos, la luz del cuarto se tornó amarilla y entonces las cenizas flotaron hasta el fondo de la habitación, donde Trixie no había notado que había una especie de altar.

En él había tres objetos, las cenizas fueron absorbidas por uno de ellos.

Los bordes eran ocupados por dos artefactos. Uno era un bastón, como el que había usado Sombra para transportarlos. Pero tenía un ornamento en forma de media luna y la gema que portaba era pequeña y blanca, el otro era un grimorio. Se veía bastante antiguo pero Trixie lo reconoció por su negra portada.

En medio estaba una espada negra, la cual había absorbido las cenizas del ente. Era de aproximadamente de un metro de largo, la hoja era curva del lado del filo y dentada del otro lado, estaba repleta de glifos que brillaron cuando las cenizas se adhirieron a ella.

Sombra se aproximó a ella entonces, seguido por Trixie e Indigo. Tirek parecía estarse recuperando.

̶ ¡Guau! ̶ Trixie se acercó al bastón a punto de cogerlo pero Sombra la detuvo.

̶ No lo toques, es un bastón Siopí. Es capaz de bloquear la energía interna de cualquier individuo por un largo tiempo. Si no sabes usarlo puedes quedarte sin magia.

Trixie se asustó levemente pero entonces volvió a fijar su atención en la espada.

̶ ¿Eso es por lo que venimos?

Sombra no pudo evitar sonreír.

̶ La espada maldita _Gaimkem._ Se dice que fue forjada con la piel de un demonio, hecha específicamente para acabar con aquellos de alma pura, esta imbuida con magia muy oscura, las armas normales no son capaces de pararla, y cada alma que ha asesinado le da más poder. No es cualquier arma.

Sombra termino de acortar la distancia y sostuvo el mango. Un aura de magia oscura retumbo en el salón. Los ojos del hechicero brillaron por un momento con un aura oscuro.

* * *

ok, hahaha bueno, habia escrito ya tres capitulos, pero me quede sin lap un buen rato. No pude subirlos por eso. En fin, desde ahora espero que no mas retrasos.

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, en el proximo cap continuamos con Spike. Comenten que les parecio el capitulo.


	6. Donde se hacen amistades

**Continaumos con Spike...**

* * *

Spike seguía digiriendo el hecho de que solo en unas horas, había conocido a la realeza de Equestria y del Imperio de Cristal. Nunca se habría podido imaginar que sería la mismísima "princesa de Cristal" quien le enseñaría sobre su raza.

Luego de la notica, abandono la biblioteca de Twilight. Había ido en búsqueda de Starlight en seguida. Si bien, Applejack no lo acompaño, le indico el camino por el que habían venido, el campo de entrenamiento era muy grande y podría resultarle fácil perderse entre los tantos diferentes barracones. Pero pronto se encontró con el grupo de chicas que había dejado solo hacía unos minutos.

̶ ¡Spike!

Starlight corrió hacia él en cuanto lo vio, alejándose del grupo.

̶ ¿Cómo fue todo? ¿Ya comiste algo? ¿Qué va a suceder contigo? ̶ Lo asedio su amiga con preguntas.

̶ Todo fue bastante bien Starlight, vi a la reina y es muy amable. Creo que nos quedaremos aquí un tiempo.

̶ ¿De verdad? Me alegra escuchar eso, Rarity me ha invitado también a quedarnos, creo que podremos pasar un tiempo agradable aquí en la capital. Estas personas son muy amables y su estilo de vida me gusta.

̶ Me alegra que estés feliz Starlight. ̶ comenzaron a caminar hacia el resto de las chicas pero Spike la detuvo para contarle lo que no podía sacarse de la mente en ese momento. ̶ tengo algo que decirte: ¡la princesa del Imperio de Cristal es quien dirige a los Guardianes! ¡Y también quien se encargara de ayudarme a experimentar con mis poderes de dragón! ¿No es genial?

̶ ¡Guau…! ¿De verdad? No tenía idea de que esa muchacha fuese una princesa, jamás lo habría imaginado. ̶ Starlight se quedó pensativa, recordando la actitud de Twilight.

̶ Tampoco yo lo habría sospechado jamás, actúa como una chica normal. Es probable que Twilight les pide a todos aquí que no lo divulguen, además, casi no sé nada del Imperio de Cristal, quizá la realeza no sea como aquí.

̶ Hmmm… puede que tengas razón, ¿estás seguro de que quieres quedarte entonces?

̶ Si, ya lo pensé, y si ambos estaremos aquí protegidos, es mejor. Aun quiero averiguar porque esos tipos me quieren capturar y creo que de la mano de los Guardianes será más fácil.

̶ Ejem… disculpa Starlight, ¿nos puedes prestar a tu amigo un rato?

Detrás de ellos se habían acercado las otras cuatro chicas más jóvenes y parecían muy desesperadas por tener la atención de Spike.

̶ Hum… creo que ahora mismo… ̶ Starlight pensaba en una excusa para decirles que se fueran pero Spike interrumpió.

̶ Claro que si chicas.

̶ ¡SI! Vamos Spike, te enseñare lo buena que soy con el arco. ̶ Diamond Tiara fue la primera en jalarlo.

̶ No, quiero que vea mis habilidades mágicas, él dijo que quiere ser hechicero. ̶ SweetieBelle enseguida peleo por la atención del chico.

̶ Tus habilidades mágicas apestan, apuesto que le encantara practicar algo de combate conmigo y Silver Spoon. ̶ dijo Apple Bloom, uniéndose a la disputa.

̶ Chicas ¿porque no vamos a comer algo primero? Spike y Starlight deben estar hambrientos, servirá para que les enseñemos el interior de los cuarteles.

̶ Hum… tal vez Rarity tenga razón, también tengo un poco de hambre. ̶ La pelirroja secundo a la recién llegada.

Tener algunos días viajando con raciones exactas de comida puede ser algo agotador para muchas personas y Spike y Starlight no pudieron ser más felices al ver la gran cantidad de comida que había ahí en el castillo.

Su compañía no había dejado de hacerles preguntas durante todo el tiempo, principalmente a Spike, pero una vez que comenzaron a comer dejaron el chicoteo para disfrutar cada migaja y no volvieron a hablar sobre lo que harían, hasta que todos terminaron.

̶ Oigan, ¿y si vamos con Scootaloo a los campos de la guardia? Seguro debe estar practicando. ̶ Sugirió Apple Bloom al terminar la merienda.

̶ Es cierto, no la he visto desde la mañana, cuando nos dijeron que hoy regresaban ustedes, dijo algo sobre no haber mejorado lo suficiente y se fue. ̶ SweetieBelle comento, con algo de preocupación.

̶ Vamos, te enseñaremos el campo de la guardia, Spike.

* * *

Spike estaba seguro de que recorrer un cuartel militar no debía ser tan divertido como lo estaba siendo para él. Las chicas lo llevaron a los campos de la guardia donde se encontraba la capitana Dash observando el entrenamiento de una joven de cabello entre rojo y morado que portaba una armadura ligera, parecida a la de Applejack pero sin el escudo y color plateado. Se batía con el soldado que habían visto en la entrada, ambos usaban una lanza y un escudo de madera, era evidente que el mayor estaba siendo amable pues, a diferencia de la chica, que no paraba de jadear, él se veía bastante tranquilo.

"Tu puedes Scootaloo" gritaban las chicas junto a él mientras se acercaban.

Dash observaba muy atenta el enfrentamiento pero noto la llegada de Spike y el resto y se acercó a saludarlo.

̶ Oh, ¡hey Spike! veo que ya conociste a nuestros miembros más jóvenes, espero que su entusiasmo no te haya intimidado. ̶ dijo con alegría.

̶ Pues no mucho, ja, ja. No es como si yo no fuese bastante entusiasta también.

̶ ¡Miren! ¡Logro golpearlo!

Todos volvieron a poner atención al campo, el soldado estaba en el suelo mientras una muy cansada Scootaloo lo amenazaba con su arma.

̶ Parece que se ha descuidado capitán. ̶ Dijo Scootaloo con una leve sonrisa pero sin dejar de respirar agitadamente.

̶ Observa bien novata.

Todos siguieron la instrucción del capitán y se dieron cuenta de que la lanza del hombre ya había tocado el abdomen de la joven.

̶ Sacrificaste tu defensa por un golpe letal. ̶ El hombre se levantó y dio un gran suspiro. ̶ has mejorado.

̶ ¡Bien hecho, niña! ̶ gritaba Dash mientras corría a felicitarla al campo. ̶ ¿Y bien Soarin? yo diría que estás perdiendo habilidad, si mi estudiante te logra derrotar.

̶ ja, ja, es que es demasiado buena.

La chica lo miro un momento; el comentario había sido demasiado condescendiente y no le agradaba en lo más mínimo la idea de que la hayan dejado ganar.

̶ Creo que debo dejar de ser tan amable contigo.

Aquello lo arreglo. Y la joven se acercó a sus amigas que vitoreaban y la felicitaban. A Spike le dieron curiosidad las armas de madera que usaban para el entrenamiento y se acercó a examinarlas.

̶ Esa chica, Scootaloo. ¿También es una guardiana? ̶ Le pregunto a Dash y Soarin quienes se encontraban más cerca.

̶ Emm… yo diría que más bien aspirante a guardiana. ̶ respondió Rainbow.

̶ Pero, ¿entrenan con ustedes?

̶ Bueno si, y no, es una larga historia.

̶Tengo tiempo.

Dash le sonrió.

̶ Ellas son un caso especial. Los Guardianes son reclutados cuando ya son guerreros, normalmente si ya se han hecho de una reputación en el campo de batalla, Twilight las invita a unirse, ya sean mercenarios como fue en mi caso, o miembros de alguna milicia. Ella fue quien fundo a los Guardianes hace algo más de dos años por orden de la reina y han ido en aumento nuestros números desde entonces. Siempre tratándose de guerreras mujeres y de madurez tanto fisca como mental. Después de todo, somos la elite. Pero ellas. ̶ las señalo. ̶ digamos que las entrenamos por placer propio, y más que nada, porque son familia. La pelirroja es hermana de Applejack y la chica bonita de cabello ondulado hermana de Rarity. Ambas solicitaron entrar a la armada para seguir el camino de sus heroínas, aplicaron pero antes de que fueran aceptadas sus hermanas pidieron permiso a Twilight para entrenarlas ellas mismas. Las otras tres chicas son mayores y ya llevaban un año en los reclutas para formar parte de la armada, Twilight las vio y decidió invitarlas, para no hacer que Apple Bloom y SweetieBelle fueran las únicas privilegiadas.

̶ Capitana, por favor no cuente eso, va a pensar que solo somos unas chicas caprichosas.

Las niñas ya se habían acercado a escuchar su charla.

̶ ja, ja, ja, estoy segura de que Spike no pensara eso de ustedes.

̶ Bueno, si acaso puedes pensar eso de Apple Bloom y SweetieBelle. Pero Scootaloo, Silver Spoon y yo, nos hemos ganado nuestro lugar. ̶ Presumió Tiara con clara intención de fastidiar a las otras.

̶ Cielos Tiara, relájate, si acaso la que realmente está cerca de ser una guardiana es Scootaloo. ̶ Apple Bloom se defendió.

̶ Bueno niñas, eso es porque yo la estoy entrenando. ̶ alardeo Rainbow.

̶ Aun hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué solo mujeres?

̶ Oh. Eso es una regla de Twilight. Los Guardianes deben ser como la Guardia. Que son la elite de la armada. Pero en ella no hay mujeres, es por eso que para entrar a los Guardianes decidió reclutar a esas guerreras que eran tan buenas para la Guardia, pero para trabajar con ella.

̶ Ya veo. ̶ Spike miro entonces a las dos chicas que había escuchado eran hermanas de las guardianas que había conocido. ̶ ¿Ósea que a cada una la entrena una de ustedes?

̶ Aja. Aunque algunas son más insistentes que otras. Mi hermana Rarity casi no sabe de magia anima y eso es lo que yo quiero dominar. Pero se esfuerza en guiarme por "el camino de la luz" ̶ la chica hizo una pésima imitación de la voz de su hermana,

̶ SweetieBelle, ¡esa no es la forma de comportarse de una dama! ̶ Rarity y Starlight por fin los habían alcanzado.

̶ ¡Agh!

̶ Entiendo, las entrenan sus hermanas, pero a ustedes… ̶ volvió a hablar Spike. Señalando a las dos chicas restantes, ya que, como había escuchado, Dash entrenaba a Scootaloo.

̶ No exactamente. ̶ Lo interrumpió Apple Bloom. ̶ Applejack solo me ayuda en algunas ocasiones, ella es experta con el hacha y la espada, pero a mí me gustaría ser mejor con la lanza, así que entreno con Fluttershy.

La chica reservada que era jinete Pegaso se había ido luego de que comieran pero Spike ya la había conocido, aunque no se imaginaba a una chica tan frágil usando una lanza en el campo de batalla.

̶ A mi si me entrena su hermana, bueno, Applejack es muy buena con todas nosotras. ̶ dijo Silver Spoon.

-¡Hey! que tal si practicamos un poco, mira esto Spike.

Slver Spoon y Apple Bloom fueron entonces al campo y seguidas de SweetieBelle y Scootaloo (quien le dio una gran sonrisa a Spike como saludo) comenzaron a tomar algunas armas de madera para entrenar, Tiara, sin embargo, se había quedado junto a él y no parecía tener intenciones de hablar así que Spike le hizo la pregunta directa.

̶ ¿Y a ti quien te entrena Tiara?

̶ Pueeeeeees…..

̶ ¡HOLAAA!

Una chica de cabello rosa largo y esponjado había llegado gritando en medio de todos. Spike la reconoció de la batalla unos días antes en aquel pueblo. Llevaba la misma ropa y se apresuró a abrazar a Rarity. Detrás de ella había llegado la chica tímida, Fluttershy.

̶ ¡Chicas! me dijo Fluttershy que fueron a comer ¡y no me invitaron! Y ahora están aquí todas reunidas y ni a mí ni a la pobre Fluttershy nos dijeron.

̶ Emm, querida, Fluttershy fue a buscarte, justamente para que nos encontraras aquí.

̶ Hum… lamento haber tardado, pero Pinkie se puso a saludar… hum… a todos con los que nos cruzábamos. – Fluttershy miro con una leve molestia a la chica escandalosa a su lado.

̶ Bueno, creo que esto ya es territorio de Guardianes, será mejor que regrese al castillo chicas.

̶ ja, ja, no seas antisocial Soarin. ¿O es que acaso ya estás cansado luego de un par de rounds con mi alumna?

̶ Hum… no se tiene que ir si no quiere capitán. ̶ Fluttershy se apresuró al joven soldado en cuanto este había hablado. Aunque su entusiasmo pareció desaparecer cuando tuvo que hablar.

̶ Vamos Soarin, no te vallas, aun me debes un duelo ¿acaso le temes a mi velocidad?

̶ Sigues alardeando esa velocidad Dash, pero no he visto nada más rápido que Fluttershy sobre su pegaso, jamás. ¿No es así Flutters?

La chica no podía estar más sonrojada.

̶ Hum… por favor capitan, no diga eso…

̶ Deja de hablarle a la chica, ¡tonto! vas a hacer que se desmaye.

Eso intimido aún más a la pelirosa que comenzó a retroceder bastante enrojecida. Spike entendió entonces un poco la razón de que alguien como ella estuviera en los guardianes. Mientras Soarin y Dash trataban de calmarla, Rarity y Starlight se acercaron con Spike.

̶ Si, todos se preguntan porque Fluttershy es una guardiana cuando la conocen, pero lo que dijo el capitán Soarin no podría ser más cierto, no hay nadie tan rápida como ella volando en pegasos, y por alguna razón tiene una gran empatía con ellos, no he conocido jamás a alguien que se lleve tan bien con su montura, no es la mejor guerrera, tampoco la peor, pero cuando se trata de llegar a un lugar rápido y si ser notado, ella es la indicada.

La explicación de la pelimorada parecía estar en el tiempo perfecto pues ambos estaban tratando de responder eso en su mente.

̶ ¡Tiara! ¡Mira lo que encontré! Es tu arco de entrenamiento favorito, vamos es hora de unas lecciones.

Spike volvo a poner atención al campo, Pinkie sostenía un arco con ornamentos brillantes y comenzó a lanzar flechas a los blancos ubicados en el campo, atinando casi en el centro la mayoría.

̶ Así que esa chica también es buena con el arco. Creí que solo usaba el hacha. ̶ Pensó el chico en voz alta.

̶ Bueno sí, soy buena con el arco, no muy buena, pero lo suficiente para ayudar a mejorar a Tiara. ̶ Pinkie había aparecido tras de Spike de la nada. ̶ Pero prefiero mil veces el hacha, nada mejor que tomar un gran mazo y romperle los brazos a tus enemigos en la batalla. ̶ el entusiasmo con el que decía eso no era normal. ̶ je, je, bromeo.

Spike miro entonces a Diamond Tiara. Así que esa muchacha hiperactiva la entrenaba a ella, era un par bastante incompatible sin duda. La chica hizo una expresión que se le hizo bastante familiar, y entonces una chispa en su cabeza le recordó de donde le pareció conocida aquella niña.

̶ Oye Tiara. ¿No conocerás a una mujer noble de la ciudadela?

La chica puso entonces una cara de clara sorpresa y está poco a poco fue cambiando a una bastante melancólica. Dash estaba cerca, había escuchado y se acercó mientras Soarin seguía disculpándose con Fluttershy que no parecía poder hablar de la vergüenza.

̶ Emm… bueno… tal vez te refieras a… mi madre.

̶ Oye Pinkie, ¿porque no llevas a Tiara a ver los arcos que trajimos del viaje? ¡Rápido! ̶ Dash hablo rápido, interrumpiendo a la chica de cabello lavanda.

Pinkie miro a su capitana por un segundo y pareció entender a la perfección el mensaje. No dijo nada y jalo a la joven lejos de ellos.

̶ Vamos linda, apuesto a que te encantaran.

Cuando se hubieron alejado, Spike espero la explicación de la súbita interrupción de Rainbow.

̶ Esa mujer, la que nos insultó en el camino, si, es la madre de Diamond. Pero no debes hablarle de eso, ¿entiendes? ̶ parecía muy seria.

̶ Hmm. Claro, es solo que, me pareció conocida cuando la vi.

̶ Spike. ̶ Starlight lo llamo.

El chico no dijo nada más y se alejó de Rainbow, aunque ahora sí que sentía curiosidad sobre esa niña. Se acercó a su amiga y al resto de las chicas, a donde entrenaban. Tiara volvió después de un rato. Soarin se puso a practicar con Apple Bloom y Silver Spoon. Mientras que SweetieBelle intentaba convencer a Starlight de hacer alguna demostración de hechizos. Pero la chica estaba demasiado ocupada ganando la atención de su amigo de nuevo.

* * *

La noche cayo más rápido de lo esperado en el castillo, Spike había pasado toda la tarde con sus nuevas amigas conociendo gran parte del castillo y familiarizándose con el ambiente.

Para entonces sin embargo ya se encontraba con Starlight, la cual se hospedaría en los dormitorios de los Guardianes.

̶ Creo que quiero aprender a usar la espada.

̶ ¿Tu? creí que querías ser mago.

̶ Bueno, tal vez Twilight me pueda explicar por qué soy tan malo de una forma más concreta, pero creo que el aura de dragón es lo que me lo impedirá.

̶ Es cierto, bueno, estamos aquí y estas personas parecen dispuestas a ayudarnos ¿porque no les pides que te enseñen?

̶ Lo hare, quiero aprender de la mismísima Rainbow ¿crees que acepte?

̶ Pues, por lo que la pude conocer hoy, yo diría que no se negaría. Aunque claro, está el hecho de si ella en específico se quedara aquí mientras nos "hospedamos". Después de todo, es la capitana de los Guardianes y tal vez salga muy seguido.

Spike reflexiono levemente sobre las posibilidades.

Ambos se quedaron entonces viendo el ya semivacío campo de entrenamiento, la noche era fresca a la altura a la que se encontraban y casi no había nubes en el cielo, por lo que la luz de la luna bañaba toda la ciudad.

Algunos miembros de los Guardianes recogían el material usado y se apresuraban a sus respectivos dormitorios, mañana sería un nuevo día; pero por ahora, descansarían.

̶ Quien diría que los guardianes serian solo mujeres, siempre imagine a soldados robustos y apuestos. ̶ dijo algo fantasiosa Starlight.

̶ Lo sé, aunque supongo que no son tantas como para igualar un ejército en realidad. Aunque son muy lindas.

̶- ¿Qué?

En ese momento Rarity se aproximó a ellos, la ligera pijama que llevaba permitía observar bien su figura haciendo inevitable que cualquier hombre la volteara a ver, obviamente Spike tampoco pudo evitarlo.

̶ Starlight, prepare tu habitación, puedes pasar a acostarte cuando quieras. Hola Spike.

Y la chica se fue dejando a ambos algo incómodos.

̶ Esa mujer sí que es atractiva, me pregunto cómo vestirá en la batalla.

Starlight lo miro con un gesto de desaprobación.

̶ Aunque claro, ya es muy grande para mí, pero por otro lado su hermana… ¡Auch!

Starlight lo había golpeado en el hombro y lo miraba algo enojada.

̶ ¿Qué? ¿Que dije?

̶ Ugh, buenas noches Spike

Y la chica se fue bastante molesta, azotando la puerta de su dormitorio y dejando levemente confundido a Spike.

̶ Buenas noches, mañana vendré temprano, espero podamos desayunar juntos. ̶ trato de llamar la atención de su amiga a través de la puerta.

Pero Starlight no contesto y el chico decidió que era momento de irse.

Cuando llego a la casa de Twilight era apenas un poco más tarde, vio que las luces se encontraban encendidas y se sintió un poco cohibido de saber que iba a dormir tan cerca de una princesa.

Cuando abrió las puertas, sin embargo, había otras dos personas con una Twilight muy apresurada, parecía estar… ¿empacando?

̶ Buenas noches… ¿qué sucede?

̶ ¡Spike! ¡Ahí estas! ̶ Lo saludo Rainbow que se encontraba junto a la mujer que había pasado a dar el mensaje a Twilight hacia algunas horas.

̶ ¡Spike! Te estaba esperando, escucha, sé que es inesperado, pero tengo que ir al Imperio de Cristal.

̶ Oh… ¿te iras hoy mismo?

̶ Mañana, y tú vendrás conmigo.

̶ ¡¿Qué?!

̶ Je, je, iré a avisar a Applejack. ̶ comento Rainbow. ̶ ¿Vienes Lighting? Creo que Twilight puede dormir sola.

̶ Muy graciosa Dash. ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo más hoy, su Alteza?

̶ Muchas gracias Lighting. Mañana partiremos temprano, por favor prepara los carros.

La joven asintió y luego se apresuró a alcanzar a Dash en la puerta.

̶ ¿Que dices? ¿Una carrera de aquí al cuarto de la chica manzana?

̶ No volveré a competir contigo Dash, no aceptas la derrota.

Pero la joven Lighting comenzó a correr en cuanto vio que Dash se disponía a quejarse.

Spike se acercó entonces a Twilight, ¿realmente tenía que acompañarla en otro viaje? Acaba de llegar.

̶ Hmm… ¿princesa?

̶ Por favor Spike, solo llámame Twilight. ̶ contesto la chica sin mirarlo.

̶ Okey. Twilight. ¿Realmente tengo que ir contigo? Es decir. Apenas llegue hoy y el viaje fue algo… cansado. ̶ Spike se pensó mejor si realmente quería contradecir a la princesa pues esta se había volteado a ver al chico. ̶ Aunque claro… supongo que…

̶ No tienes que preocuparte Spike. Tu amiga también vendrá con nosotros. Y comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento en el Imperio. Tendremos las mismas, si no es que más comodidades que aquí, y el viaje es muy corto y seguro créeme.

Ese comentario le recordó algo a Spike.

̶ ¿Lo es realmente? El camino. ¿Es seguro? ̶ dijo cautelosamente.

Twilight rio levemente.

̶ Lo sé, hay riesgo de que tus captores vuelvan a atacar.

̶ Y eso… ¿no es peligroso? Que nos ataquen de nuevo.

Twilight sonrió burlonamente.

̶ Que lo intenten.

.

* * *

Bueno, tal vez fue algo corto, pero aquí terminaba el tema tratado. En el próximo conoceremos a los demás personajes. Ya que aun faltan 2 importantes. Espero que les agrade.

Por ahora díganme algo. Dejando fuera a Spike, ¿que tipo de relación les gustaría ver entre el grupo? Que sea de preferencia diferente de lo de siempre. Aunque claro que se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias.

!Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima!


	7. Donde florece un imperio

El viaje al Imperio de Cristal comenzó a la primera hora de la mañana al otro día. Cuando fue la hora de partir, Spike se sorprendió de que no solo Starlight los acompañara, sino casi todas las chicas del equipo que había conocido.

̶ ¿Rainbow? ¿Qué significa esto?

̶ ¡Hey, Twilight! Escucha, el plan original era solo traer a quien solicitaste. Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity Applejack y yo. Pero…

̶ Twilight. Por favor, ¡déjennos acompañarlos! Esta es el tipo de misión en la que mencionaste que podríamos ir. Además, Creo que es mi oportunidad de demostrarte que estoy lista para ser una Guardiana. ̶ Scootaloo se adelantó a su mentora, hablando con formalidad y respeto ante Twilight.

̶ Niñas, ̶ Twilight se tocaba las sienes en una clara expresión de desgana. ̶ sé que dije que cuando yo fuera en misión seria cuando las dejaría acompañarnos. Pero esta es una excepción. Puede ser peligroso.

̶ Creí que no correríamos ningún riego siempre que estuviéramos contigo. ̶ La atajo Silver Spoon.

̶ ¡Es cierto, por eso es el tipo de misión que necesitamos! Además, sabemos que solo estaremos solos en el camino de aquí a la frontera. Dash nos dijo que una vez en territorio del Imperio seremos escoltados.

Twilight torció la boca, no es que le molestara en realidad tener que cargar con 5 personas más, era el hecho de que era cierto, no sabía que tan peligroso podría ser y aunque había estado monitoreando el avance de las chicas en el entrenamiento, dudaba que estuvieran listas para acompañarlos en tal viaje.

̶ Por otro lado jefa, Rainbow menciono que no sabía cuánto se hospedarían en el Imperio de Cristal. Si es así, podemos seguir con nuestro entrenamiento allá. ¿No es así? ̶Diamond Tiara hablo de forma muy política.

̶ ¡Eso sería genial chicas! ¡Yo también estaré entrenando! ̶ comento Spike entusiasmado.

Twilight se veía obligada a ceder. Applejack y Rarity se aproximaron a ella entonces.

̶ Descuida Twilight, nosotros las cuidaremos, será una buena oportunidad de enseñarles. Además, con tantos en el grupo dudo que nos ataquen, el viaje al norte está repleto de ciudades. No estaremos tan expuestos. ̶ le dijo en voz baja la rubia.

La joven asintió. Sabía que no tenía toda la responsabilidad y podía confiar en sus compañeras.

Las chicas comenzaron el camino a las puertas del castillo llenas de entusiasmo, era la primera vez que iban en misión oficial como Guardianas, comenzaron a imaginar los retos y peligros de su camino, a los que probablemente nunca se enfrentarían, pero eso no las detuvo de argumentar como cada una saldría victoriosa de todo.

Cerca de la salida el capitán Soarin se aproximó a Twilight, la reina sin duda tenia algunas otras instrucciones que dar antes del viaje.

̶ Princesa, le deseo lo mejor en su viaje y que vuelva pronto. ̶ Soarin se aproximó a saludarla y una vez que estuvieron bastante cerca murmuro. ̶ La reina me informo que es probable que detecten que alguien los sigue, ella asigno a uno de sus espías a escoltarla desde la sombras. En caso de que detecte algo raro a sus alrededores.

̶ ¿Quién es?

̶ Sweetie Drops.

̶ Hmm… no creo que nosotros la detectemos, pero no sé si sea realmente necesario.

̶ Lo sabemos, creo que lleva suficiente guardia ya, pero se trata de oír lo que se diga a sus espaldas por los lugares donde pase. Es una medida de la reina. Ya ha movilizado una gran cantidad de informadores a lo largo del reino. Encontraremos a los que atacaron al dragón pronto.

Twilight solo movió los labios "entendido" y se alejó del capitán.

̶ ¡Soarin! vaya, has ascendido, ahora das los mensajes de la reina.

̶ Si. Bueno Rainbow, Spitfire no está.

̶ Es cierto, ¿sigue habiendo problemas con monstruos?

̶ No ha llegado ningún informe, pero estoy seguro de que ella se encuentra bien.

̶ Bueno. Gracias por todo capitán. ̶ Termino la conversación Twilight.

El grupo por fin abandono el castillo. Se esperaba un largo camino delante.

* * *

Thunderlane no quería saber nada más de su empleador. Ya habían sido repetidas ocasiones en las que había estado en contra de las órdenes que le llegaban, pero la paga siempre había sido suficiente para terminar de convencerla. Pero, esta vez, no había sido estimulo suficiente. Sabía que arriesgaba demasiado y aunque estaba calificada para hacer el trabajo, tampoco sentía que fuese lo correcto.

Llevaba todo el día en una pequeña taberna en una de las muchas pequeñas ciudades alrededor de la capital, Canterlot. ¿El trabajo? Seguir a ciertos personajes en cuanto salieran de la capital, observar sus movimientos, con quien hablaban, etc. Algo rutinario. El problema era a quien debía seguir.

Aquellas misiones siempre llegaban igual: un pequeño mensaje, entregado anónimamente, con la mitad de la paga. La forma perfecta de contratar a alguien y ocultar la identidad. Pero Thunderlane no se conformaba con esa relación, llevaba suficiente tiempo en el negocio para saber cuándo ser precavido. Desde la primera vez que lo contactaron, había buscado pistas sobre quienes lo intentaban ocupar de esa manera tan misteriosa.

Al parecer eran un montón de raros de los antiguos pueblos barbaros del norte. Un conjunto de fanáticos de una antigua religión, considerados arduos guerreros y de grandes conocimientos. Al menos hasta que la emperatriz Cadance los derroto y desterró. No había lugar para fanáticos en el nuevo y próspero Imperio de Cristal.

Sobre lo que había pasado después con ellos, él no sabía nada.

Termino su tercera bebida, volviéndose a preguntar si realmente era buena idea seguir a la mismísima princesa de cristal y que además era la líder de los Guardianes de la Armonía. No le daba buena espina. Su trabajo, siendo espía a sueldo, era peligroso, no contar con la protección de ninguna nación y andar por ahí siguiendo individuos podía terminar bastante mal. Eso sumado al hecho de que la princesa nunca andaba sola y dentro de su guardia personal había muy probablemente alguien que la conocía y que contaba con las habilidades necesarias para descubrirlo. No le gustaría tener que dar explicaciones si lo atrapaban.

Suspiro y se dijo que ya no tenía remedio. El pago había sido aceptado y estaba el hecho de que le daba curiosidad. Ya había mandado a que le dieran el aviso cuando la princesa saliera, si es que lo hacía.

La puerta se abrió justo cuando pensó esto. Era su informante.

"Así que justo hoy saldría" pensó mientras se asombraba de la información con la que contaban sus empleadores.

Dejo el dinero por sus tragos, se acomodó su ligero atuendo y cubrió su rostro con una capucha que apenas podía cubrir su rebelde cabello.

Debía ser cuidadoso.

* * *

̶ Golden Buck. ¡Vamos! él hasta a mí se me hacía atractivo. Era tan atlético…

̶ No. Y ya te dije que no quiero hablar nada más al respecto.

El viaje apenas llevaba un par de horas, Spike cabalgaba junto a Starlight, la cual estaba bastante incomoda por la actual conversación a la que la había sometido su amigo.

Twilight lideraba la marcha junto a una Lighting que parecía ir de incognito con su atuendo, seguida de Dash y ellos. Detrás las más jóvenes se la pasaban admirando el paisaje y discutiendo de vez en cuando entre ellas. Rarity y Applejack trataban de que no se perdieran o se pelearan. Pinkie no era de mucha ayuda.

Fluttershy por otro lado volada delante de ellos. Su pegaso era algo espectacular. Había visto otros antes Spike, pero jamás uno como aquel, era majestuoso y no podía negar que la joven que lo montaba se veía hermosa desde el suelo.

Aquel comentario había llevado a otro gesto de Starlight unos minutos antes, a lo cual esta vez Spike la cuestiono, una cosa llevo a la otra y ahora trataba de averiguar que clase de hombres se le hacían atractivos a ella, mencionando una y otra vez a sus amigos en Ponyville.

Dash retrocedió un poco luego de que salieran del pueblo por el que transitaban, las montañas de la frontera norte aún se veían muy lejanas.

̶ Hey chicos, ¿de qué hablan?

̶ Intento que Starlight me diga…

̶ ¡De nada! Je, je, ̶ interrumpió Starlight, lo que menos necesitaba era que entre dos la presionaran. – ¿cómo se ve todo allá adelante capitana? ¿Tardaremos mucho?

̶ Hmmm. Es probable. La verdad es que no he viajado muchas veces al Imperio de Cristal. Espero que el paso sea más amable que la última vez que lo cruce.

̶ ¿Más amable? ¿A qué se refiere? ̶ dijo Spike.

̶ Bueno, antes, cuando el imperio aun no existía, e inclusive aun un poco después de que se formara, cruzar la frontera era algo que no cualquiera podía hacer.

̶ Por favor díganos mas, no sabemos mucho del Imperio. No hay libros sobre su historia y al sur no llegan muchas noticias al respecto. ̶ Se interesó Starlight.

̶ Bueno, no soy ninguna experta, pero aun después de que la guerra terminara y el pasaje fuese patrullado, ha habido problemas de ataques a los viajeros.

̶ ¡¿Guerra?! ¿Cuál guerra?

̶ ¡¿Qué?! ¿Tampoco saben sobre eso? Debe ser una broma.

̶ De verdad, capitana, sabemos que el imperio es joven, pero no que había habido una guerra, debió ser hace poco, unos 4 años aproximadamente. ̶ Starlight parecía estar sacando cuentas.

̶ Si bueno, en realidad tampoco se los detalles. En aquellos tiempos había abandonado mi ciudad y viajaba por Equestria. Me la pasaba entrenando con maestros, ir al norte era ir en busca de sangre. La cosa se puso algo fea. ¿Saben? Twilight sabe más de eso.

La joven princesa se había acercado levemente a ellos, sin voltear era evidente que había estado escuchando. Y ahora justamente parecía dispuesta a decir algo.

̶ El imperio de cristal es una nación joven, que antiguamente era un aglomerado de diferentes regiones pequeñas las cuales solían ser bastante agresivas unas con las otras. Contar toda la historia detrás de ello sería demasiado. Desde antes que yo naciera era así. Aunque eso acabo cuando se desato la guerra, hace ya 5 años.

̶ Es extraño, Spike y yo hemos estudiado mucha historia de Equestria, no hay muchos contactos con las tierras del norte. La cordillera ha sido un muro implacable de separación durante mucho tiempo. Usted siendo originaria de allá ¿podría decirnos más al respecto?

̶ Bueno, claro que sí, hay un par de libros que yo misma he escrito, pero te equivocas, no soy originaria de allá, yo nací en Canterlot, como el resto de mi familia.

Tanto Spike como Starlight se miraron extrañados entonces.

̶ Twilight, es decir, no sé si sea la manera correcta de preguntarlo pero… ¿cómo es que te convertiste en princesa del imperio entonces?

Twilight parecía esperar esa pregunta.

̶ Bueno, para contarles eso tendría que abarcar muchas cosas, y más que nada. Contar la historia de mi hermano y de la emperatriz Cadance.

Spike miro a su alrededor como buscando fingidamente alguien o algo que los detuviera.

̶ Creo que tenemos bastante tiempo, es decir, vamos al mismo sitio ¿no?

Twilight sonrió levemente. Starlight también parecía bastante interesada en escuchar, y si había algo que Twilight no podía hacer era negarle el conocimiento a otros.

̶ De acuerdo, si ustedes tienen ganas de escucharlo, es algo bastante interesante, modestia aparte, no tuve nada que ver con el título que porto, en aquellos tiempos solo me dedicaba a estudiar magia.

*Mi hermano, por otra parte, era una historia diferente, mi familia siempre ha pertenecido a la nobleza de Equestria, mis padres decían que los abuelos eran grandes guerreros y hechiceros, jamás los conocí. Pero sí sé que era verdad que teníamos cierta facilidad para aprender lo relacionado a la batalla y la magia. Shining Armor, (mi hermano) se interesó en los combates desde pequeño, teníamos un amigo en la guardia que lo incitaba a practicar y lo ayudaba. Cuando tenía 15 se enlisto en los reclutas. Mi hermano no solo era increíble para el combate con armas normales, también tenía un talento innato para la magia y se volvió especialista en las armas Taemal, las cuales son armas imbuidas con magia.

*Son especialmente difíciles de portar, porque consumen la esencia de aquel que las blande. Para Shining, sin embargo, no era tan difícil, y aquello le hizo ganar una reputación. A los 18 se graduó como Guardia Real, y solo dos años después ya tenía el título de Capitán.

*A pesar de esto, mi hermano decía que no se encontraba en el camino que quería. Así que cuando cumplió 22 se retiró de la Guardia. Algunos de sus hombres más leales se fueron con él y comenzaron un viaje a lo largo de continente como mercenarios. Mentiría si te digiera que se lo que paso durante los 2 años que viajaron pero sé que no había comerciante, espía o guerrero en el país que no hubiera escuchado sobre su pequeña compañía. Oh si, se hizo de una gran reputación.

̶ Shining. Este hombre. Es el emperador ¿cierto? ̶ Twilight solo asintió levemente. ̶ lo imaginaba, quiero decir, jamás había escuchado el nombre exactamente, pero sin duda suena al tipo de hombre que unificaría una nación. ̶ Starlight parecía bastante asombrada con lo que había dicho Twilight.

̶ Je, je, sí, mi hermano es excepcional, pero no fue el quien se encargó de unir el Imperio. Ahora, les contare la historia de la mujer que lo hizo.

*Antes del imperio. Había principalmente tres reinados pequeños en el territorio del norte: Vanhoover, Saman y Karistal o la ciudad de cristal como la conocen hoy en día. Karistal era por mucho la ciudad más grande, no la más poderosa, pero sin duda la de mayor extensión. De todos los antiguos gobernantes de las ciudades en esos territorios, lo de esta ciudad eran los únicos que buscaron relaciones con Equestria y la reina, no el tipo de alianza que hay ahora, simplemente viajaron en alguna que otra ocasión. Algo que lamentarían después... Ellos tenían una hija, Cadance, destinada al reinado de su ciudad, desde pequeña cuando viajaba a Equestria, conoció a la reina Celestia, ellas dos, se llevaban bien. La perspectiva que gano Cadance sobre la forma de gobernar en Equestria significo una gran influencia en la entonces joven princesa.

*Lamentablemente, en uno de los viajes que hicieron, cuando Cadance apenas tenía 17 años. Su carruaje fue atacado, por simples bandidos de uno de los muchos pueblos de las montañas. Asumo que no sabían a quién asaltaban, el padre de Cadance era muy viejo entonces, y su madre no era guerrera, Los hombres robaron sus bienes, un simple atraco… hasta que intentaron llevarse a su única hija. Cadance era una maga inteligente, podía defenderse, ataco a los bandidos, pero ella nunca había estado en una batalla más allá de las prácticas. Los bandidos al ver que no podrían llevársela fueron a por sus padres. Los asesinaron.

*La muerte de los líderes de la ciudad dejo un gran vacío de poder en toda la región. Cadance no era lo suficientemente mayor para asumir el trono y más de uno de los nobles de la ciudad y los alrededores se comieron entre sí para llegar a la gobernación. Cadance fue exiliada, en un intento de protegerla por la poca familia que le quedaba. No imagino como se sintió entonces, debió ser devastador, debió sentirse muy sola. Creo que muchos en esa situación se hundirían, se perderían.

Starlight se conmovió realmente por las palabras de Twilight. Aquella emoción de la que hablaba, ella lo entendía; y era cierto, uno se perdía en esa situación. Pero una leve voz le hizo recordar que todo ese negro panorama, podía volver a ser feliz.

̶ ¿Y que paso entonces? ̶ pregunto Spike sacando de sus pensamientos a la princesa.

̶ Cadance deambulo por unas semanas por su tierra, fue entonces cuando conoció a mi hermano. Él y sus mercenarios llevaban, según se, un par de meses en los territorios del norte. Fue entonces cuando lo extraordinario comenzó a suceder. Cadance no estaba devastada, al contrario, ella parecía estarse preparando. Mi hermano escucho toda su historia y acepto el contrato que le ofreció ella.

*Juntos viajaron a los territorios donde Cadance confiaba, podría hacer amigos. Luego de hacer los contactos requeridos, Cadance regreso a su ciudad natal, con los 18 años cumplidos se hizo con el título de gobernante luego de intimidar a las personas adecuadas y dar un gran discurso a su pueblo, tenía un talento muy especial para la motivación verbal y es… muy carismática.

*Y entonces espero. Mi hermano se fue y aguardo a que ella lo volviera a llamar. Solo esperaba la oportunidad adecuada para poner en marcha su plan. Lo cual ocurrió un año después. Luego de un ataque de monstruos al distrito más antiguo de los terrenos del imperio. Saman, una de las ciudades más antiguas y también más poderosas del antiguo reino había sido atacada por un montón de criaturas que llegaron desde las montañas del norte. El golpe fue devastador y dejo a la antigua potencia en fragilidad, incapaz de defenderse del resto de las provincias a sus alrededores.

*Pronto el ataque de dos de los reinos aledaños se efectuó, dado que la mayoría de los guerreros había muerto en la pelea por expulsar el ataque de los monstruos la derrota de la ciudad estaba cantada, pero Cadance supo que era el momento de iniciar su cruzada, acompañada de los mercenarios de mi hermano y de una pequeña fuerza, rescato a la antigua ciudad y repliego a las tropas enemigas, El gesto no pasaría desapercibido, Karistal la ciudad más grande apoyando a la antigua y más poderosa Saman. Pronto se forjó una alianza entre ambas poblaciones y los pocos guerreros y líderes que quedaron aceptaron el liderazgo de la noble princesa de la ciudad de cristal y marcharon junto a ella, la conquista de los dos distritos barbaros fue sencilla, las noticias recorrieron con rapidez el continente, se hablaba de un ejercito unificador imparable y de cuatro guerreros en él que eran imbatibles. "Los Cuatro Vértices del Hielo" como solían llamarles.

Starlight y Spike se miraron extrañados, tampoco habían escuchado nada al respecto. Twilight se lo esperaba mientras que Rainbow puso un gesto de incredulidad.

-En el año que Cadance viajo con mi hermano les dije que habían hecho contactos a lo largo del territorio. Algunos distritos entraron en acuerdo con Cadance desde entonces y se unieron a la alianza en cuanto supieron de ella. Otros fueron aceptando el liderazgo de la misma. Las batallas, sin embargo, fueron inevitables en los pueblos más barbaros y otros que aspiraban a la gobernación también. Pero cuatro soldados particularmente excepcionales eran razón suficiente para hacer temblar al enemigo en cuanto se sabía de su presencia en esas batallas, la princesa Cadance era una hechicera poderosa pero su mejor papel no era en el campo de batalla, sino convenciendo a la gente de pelear a su lado y liderando en ocasiones la batalla, motivando a sus compañeros.

*No, los cuatro nombres que más sonaron en aquellas peleas eran los de Shining Armor, mi hermano, cuya espada ya era reconocida por su carrera como capitán de la Guardia en Equestria y por su increíble valor en el campo. Flash Sentry, que era de los hombres que abandonaron la guardia junto a él, compañeros durante sus tiempos de mercenario, era en especial muy habilidoso en la estrategia y el combate, se decía que nunca peleaba una batalla que no iba a ganar y que junto a Sunset Shimmer eran conocidos como "El cristal de doble filo". Shimmer era una miembro de la familia real de Saman, creo que era sobrina del rey, y era de los pocos guerreros, junto a mi hermano, que han logrado maestría en la magia y la espada, era fría y calculadora en el campo de batalla, cuando ella y Sentry se encontraban juntos, no había nadie que los detuviera, y por último, el primo de Cadance, Sombra un shaman tan poderoso, que algunos dicen que solo la princesa Luna podría hacerle frente.

Aquel nombre resonó en la mente de Starlight, lo había escuchado antes. ¿Podía ser quien ella pensaba?

̶ Las batallas eran seguras para el creciente imperio con ellos al frente y pronto no hubo pueblo que se resistiera a la dominación. Con excepción de uno. Vanhoover. Era por mucho la única ciudad con la capacidad militar para detener la expansión de la alianza. Cadance era amiga del general de la armada: Wind Rider y su nieta. ̶ Twilight señalo a Lighting que estaba solo un poco adelante liderando la marcha. ̶ Pero el rey de la ciudad era adicto al poder, no quería perderlo, no importaba nada. Su ciudad estuvo sitiada bastante tiempo, hasta que una conspiración interna lo destrono y aceptaron su unión a la alianza. Pronto la guerra termino.

*Cadance reunió a los líderes de cada distrito y organizo un ejército imperial dirigido por el general Wind Rider que ahora era totalmente leal a la recién nombrada líder. Luego de que se estableciera un consejo y los antiguos líderes aceptaran a Cadance como emperatriz; el país rápidamente comenzó a crecer. No hubo revueltas, no hubo conspiraciones, la nación se había unificado y los antiguos terrenos barbaros eran poco a poco sometidos gracias a la fuerza militar del mismo. Fue el inicio de una época de oro de la cual ahora mismo gozan.

̶ ¿Que paso con los 4 guerreros? ̶ pregunto Starlight en cuanto Twilight dejo de hablar, tenía que saber si sus sospechas eran verdaderas.

̶ Flash se unió al ejército y sé que ahora trabaja como capitán de la guardia personal de la emperadora, mi hermano, bueno… él se casó con Cadance, diría que era obvio que se enamoraría de una mujer como ella, pero la verdad no entiendo cómo es que ella se fijó en él. ̶ Twilight rio ella misma de su comentario y continuo. ̶ gracias al renombre que gano como líder en muchas de las batallas y por su honorabilidad con el pueblo fue aceptado y posee el título de emperador, esto también fue bien visto por muchos ya que es un noble de Equestria y les convenía esa especie de alianza. Shimmer desapareció sin dejar rastro, se dice que fue más allá de las montañas del norte en busca de conocimiento y poder. Mientras que Sombra…

Starlight no podía sostener su ansiedad al escuchar el paradero de tal sujeto.

̶ Algunos dicen que peleo por ser también miembro del gobierno y que tuvo una gran discusión con Cadance antes de irse también, pero lamentablemente se fue… se sabe que se unió a los grimleales que aun residían en el norte. Una secta que fue aniquilada poco después. Murió.

Starlight se quedó callada pensando y repitiéndose esas palabras. ¿Grimleales? ¿Esos maniacos que adoraban a un antiguo demonio dragón? Se supone que eran muy poderosos en tiempos de antaño, pero hacia mucho que habían sido desterrados de Equestria y ahora sabía que también del Imperio de Cristal. ¿En realidad Sombra había muerto con esa banda de locos?

Spike no decía nada. Parecía muy sorprendido y fascinado con la historia que Twilight acaba de contar. Dijo algo sobre la posibilidad de conocer a Shining o Flash. A lo que la princesa le aseguro que lo haría.

Continuaron su viaje un rato más. Las montañas ya no se veían tan lejos y Twilight volvió a hablarles cuando estaban cerca.

̶ El paso por la frontera a través de las montañas era un antiguo pasaje, rodeado de montañas y bastante estrecho. Era el lugar idóneo para los asaltos y por mucho tiempo fue un lugar muy inseguro por el cual solo los más valientes o atrabancados se atrevían a cruzar. Pero en estos días, el imperio se encargado la seguridad, no hay más que alguno que otro grupo de bandidos que aun habita en las montañas, pero sus asaltos se han visto realmente reducidos debido a la intensa patrulla de las tropas de ambas naciones.

̶ Aunque hace algún tiempo hubo una mercenaria que puso a ambos países en jaque por un rato. ̶ interrumpió súbitamente Dash.

̶ Si. Hace un año aproximadamente comenzó a rumorearse de una hechicera poderosa, se hacía llamar la gran y poderosa Trixie, decían que solo atacaba con la intención de demostrar su poder y no por lo que pudiera robar a los viajeros. Fue muy escurridiza y por un buen rato ambos países estuvieron tras ella. Hasta que bajo su ritmo hace un par de meses. Asumimos que debido a la fuerte vigilancia y a que un par de Guardianes vinieron a buscarla.

̶ ¿Fue alguna de ustedes? ̶ pregunto Spike interesado señalando a todas en el grupo.

Dash solo negó con la cabeza.

̶ Creo que Twilight fue la única que se enfrentó a ella en una ocasión, pero en otra época, eran compañeras de escuela o algo así.

Twilight no dijo nada. Parecía perdida en sus propios pensamientos y se adelantó de nuevo en la marcha.

Unos kilómetros más adelante. Una sombra esperaba la llegada de sus personas de interés.


	8. Donde habita un aliado

_Para Edson:_

̶

* * *

¿Qué pasa cuando una sombra sigue a otra sombra?

Sweetie Drops llevaba años como profesional de su oficio, sirviendo a la reina en las misiones de espionaje y variantes de infiltración que se le ordenaran, cualquiera podría pensar que seguir a algún personaje, o escuchar lo que se decía de la gente en general era un trabajo sencillo, pero en realidad había que tener cierta habilidad, una cualidad que no cualquier tenia: la capacidad de pasar desapercibido entre una multitud, de ser invisible a plena vista.

Como dueña de este don, era sin duda la mejor del reino. Tantas veces habían sido alabadas sus capacidades y de tantas formas había servido al bien de la corona que ya contaba con una reputación.

Una confianza que sí, podía ser traicionera, pero más que nada la hacía sentir segura de lo que hacía. Una soberbia necesaria para darse inconscientemente una capacidad que tal vez no tenía en realidad. Aunque claro, el individuo que superara sus habilidades reales para hacerle entender esto, aun no aparecía.

Sin embargo, últimamente sus tareas se habían vuelto más sencillas. Años atrás, cuando había guerra al norte, era necesario cuidar los intereses de su nación y fue cuando mejor se desempeñó en el campo, pero ahora, en tiempos de paz, realmente no había mucho que hacer para los sirvientes de su tipo.

Aun así, tenía misiones constantemente y la de esta ocasión parecía especialmente interesante. Seguir a la princesa del Imperio de Cristal, quien también resultaba ser la líder de los Guardianes de la Armonía y viajaba con sus mejores miembros al norte, algo que le sorprendió bastante escuchar, pero que enseguida despertó su más profundo interés, una tarea de esta magnitud era una gran oportunidad de poner sus aptitudes a prueba, pues sabía que los Guardianes eran capaces de cuidarse solos, el hecho de que necesitaran vigilancia significaba que algo bastante grande estaba por suceder.

La mayor parte del camino fue sencillo, transitaron por el camino más poblado rumbo al norte y no era nada difícil ocultarse entre la población. Luego seguía el camino largo hacia las montañas de la frontera, entonces debía ser más cuidadosa y principalmente: atenta, pues además de ir siguiendo a la princesa, debía vigilar que nadie más lo hiciera. Manteniendo una distancia y observando la reacción de la gente a donde pasara Twilight entre otras cosas, era como se volvía el centinela de su objetivo.

Más adelante, Thunderlane había notado a la audaz escolta de la princesa, nunca se tomaban las precauciones suficientes y el joven espía se había percatado de que alguien más seguía a sus objetivos. Una suerte sin duda, o más bien, medidas adecuadas. Dado que era nada más y nada menos que la centinela Sweetie Drops. La mejor en el reino, según había escuchado.

La misión cada vez se complicaba más. Llevaba ya un buen rato en una vigilancia bastante pasiva pero sabía que una vez que llegaran a las montañas podría acercarse un poco más y conseguir algo de información valiosa para sus clientes.

No falto mucho para que el grupo de Twilight se adentrara en la cordillera, la frontera con el imperio era larga y la distancia entre los puestos de vigilancia era muy extensa así que tenía tiempo suficiente.

Sweetie Drops no era tonta, la experiencia le decía que si alguien más seguía a sus aliados este era sin duda el momento de actuar. Así que puso mayor atención a sus sentidos, a fin de que su percepción aumentara al máximo en caso de que alguien más estuviera en esa montaña con ellos.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando apenas al entrar a las montañas sintió algo. Una leve sombra en el rabillo del ojo que casi no pudo notar, moviéndose a través de las montañas, daba la impresión de que estaba ahí antes de que ellos llegaran. ¿Un guardia? No, era muy rápido. Podía ser entonces un espía. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, alguien con tal nivel de sigilo debía ser un personaje interesante.

Thunderlane preparaba su movimiento, tenía que estar seguro de que su enemiga no lo notara, lo cual sería bastante difícil, pues una vez en la montaña ella también pondría al máximo su habilidad de inspección; pero no era nada imposible, el joven conocía a la perfección el rango de sus habilidades. Pero entonces algo paso. Por un leve momento, un parpadeo, y de pronto ya no vio a la centinela de la princesa, tal acción provoco que se preocupara, evaluó rápidamente el terreno, al tiempo que intentaba ocultarse mejor, ya dentro de la cordillera esto era una tarea de cierto modo más sencilla. Pero aun así, no le gustaba lo que estaba pasando.

Una inspección más a fondo y la vio, solo algunos metros delante de él, parecía estarse ocultando también y más atenta que antes, pero ¿por qué? Thunderlane la miro un poco más de cerca, sus manos estaban en el mango de su arma en la cintura ¿sería posible acaso que lo haya visto? ¿En qué momento se descuidó?

Esto no era nada bueno, si llegaba a alertar a los guardianes sería prácticamente imposible escapar. Tenía que hacer algo. No sabía exactamente en qué momento lo había visto, pero la chica de cabellos rizados parecía no notarle en lo más mínimo ahora, aun así estaba claro que examinaba con atención todo a su alrededor.

Debía salir de ahí o deshacerse de ella, ¿sería posible que los guardianes supieran de ella? ¿Qué pasaría si la eliminaba ahí mismo? Las posibilidades pasaban por la mente del joven siendo descartadas una tras otra, tal vez no tenía opción y debía arriesgarse.

Sigilosamente se aproximó lo más que pudo a Sweetie Drops. Ella parecía aun concentrada en detectar algo a su alrededor, no lo veía venir de tan cerca. Thunderlane deslizo su almarada con cautela, una daga certera, no dejaba corte, solo una apuñalada en el punto exacto y se acabó.

Unos pasos más, la espalda de la centinela equestriana solo estaba a un par de metros. El joven solo escuchaba sus latidos, había contenido la respiración para hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta. Había alguien más escondido entre las montañas, unos pasos detrás de él lo alertaron y también a la otra joven que rápidamente se dio la vuelta y lo descubrió de frente.

La expresión de sorpresa en su rostro fue instantánea al igual que sus reflejos para atacarlo, pero el joven fue más rápido, antes de que la espía de la reina pudiera articular ningún sonido recibió un fuerte golpe al cuello y perdió el conocimiento. Thunderlane se giró rápidamente para enfrentar a quien sea que también estuviera escondiéndose.

No podía pensar en quien podría ser, ¿otro agente del reino? No, porque también alerto a la centinela, ¿un guardia imperial? Podía ser, pero no tenía sentido de acuerdo a lo que él sabía, entonces…

Una idea chispo en la cabeza del joven y se dio cuenta de que ya no era tan buena idea seguir a la princesa. Es más, tal vez era hora de conocer a sus clientes en persona.

* * *

Twilight y el resto de sus acompañantes no tardaron mucho más en llegar a la caseta de vigilancia en la frontera con el Imperio. Mas allá los esperaba una pequeña fuerza militar para escoltar a la princesa, Lightning Dust enseguida tomo el mando y el resto del camino fue mucho más rápido y tranquilo. Aunque Spike y Starlight no podían evitar sentir interés por las fuerzas armadas del Imperio, estas eran muy diferentes a las de Equestria, al menos los soldados que los acompañaban parecían más corpulentos y emanaban un aire de posible violencia espontanea. Mucho más intimidantes sin lugar a dudas. Ambos concluyeron que probablemente era debido a la reciente guerra.

Les tomo un par de días llegar a su destino final. La capital del imperio y también la ciudad más grande del continente estaba en la zona más al norte de la nación emergente. Era una metrópoli gigantesca con un gran palacio hecho de piedra tan pulida que parecía hecho de cristal. Estaba completamente amurallada de un material parecido. Era la perfecta fortaleza. Y Spike se cuestionó brevemente si era más bella que Canterlot, pero la cantidad de frio que hacia lo disuadió de pensar así.

El impero era sin duda una nación nueva, las personas que vivían eran casi en su totalidad profesionistas de alguna clase, parecía que todos estuvieran trabajando mientras su pequeña compañía caminaba entre las calles de la enorme ciudad, mucho más vacías que las de Canterlot pero el doble de lujosas y llenas de vida gracias a la actividad continua de todos sus habitantes.

La popularidad de los guardianes parecía no llegar tan lejos, pues nadie los saludaba o admiraba como ocurría en Equestria, Spike pensó en las historias de Twilight y supuso que esta nación tenía sus propios héroes.

̶ Bueno, este sí que fue un viaje aburrido, probablemente tus perseguidores te vieron conmigo y se rindieron ¡nadie nos atacó en todo el camino!

̶ No hables antes de tiempo Rainbow, si yo quisiera capturar a alguien no lo haría en una emboscada cuando viaja con un montón de guerreros, es obvio que ya saben que podemos enfrentar a sus criaturas, probablemente busquen ser más sigilosos la próxima vez. ̶ atajo Applejack.

̶ Si, si, como sea, escucha Spike en cuanto lleguemos empezaremos con ese entrenamiento de espada ¿entendido? Necesito estirar los músculos.

̶ ¡Guau! Rainbow ¿también podemos entrenar contigo? ̶ pregunto repentinamente Apple Bloom.

̶ ¡Sabía que era una buena idea venir! ̶ Dijo Scootaloo

̶ ¿Lo ven? Es buena idea seguirme. ̶ Expreso con autosuficiencia Tiara.

̶ Bueno niñas, la verdad no sé porque Twilight las dejo venir ̶ Applejack y Rarity le dieron una mirada de desaprobación. ̶ Pero claro que pueden entrenar con nosotros, es más, sus hermanas nos ayudaran. Aprovecharemos este tiempo.

̶ Ja, no tengo problema en entrenar con mi hermanita y sus amigas Dash, te fallo la broma.

̶ Además ellas también son unas dignas guardianas como nosotras. Aprovecharemos el tiempo aquí para entrenar. Starlight, también puedes unírtenos. ̶ menciono Rarity, a la hechicera.

Starlight solo caminaba a un lado de la charla, al igual que Spike estaba demasiado ocupada admirando la ciudad como para poner atención a las palabras de sus compañeros.

̶ ¿Eh? Bueno, claro que me gustaría, pero… bueno, ninguna de ustedes es maga además de Rarity y digamos que no estoy muy interesada en aprender a usar magia luminosa. ̶ comento Starlight saliendo de su letargo.

̶ Tal vez Twilight te quiera enseñar. Ella es una gran hechicera.

Twilight parecía demasiada absorta en sus pensamientos, lideraba la marcha cabalgando a un lado de Lightning Dust, el grupo de soldados que los escoltaba los había abandonado al entrar a la ciudad, quedándose en la muralla. No hablaba y tampoco parecía enterarse de lo que ocurría tras ella.

̶ Claro que Twilight tiene que ayudarme primero con el control de la piedra dragón. ̶ Comento Spike, uniéndose a la charla.

̶ Oh, es cierto, pero aún no sabemos que le pedirá su hermano, tal vez tenga poco tiempo. Por eso accedió a que viniéramos, de ese modo no será tiempo perdido para ti. ̶ Rainbow se aproximó al peliverde, tomándolo de los hombros ̶ Cualquier disciplina del cuerpo o la mente nos hace mejores versiones de nosotros mismos.

̶ Entonces supongo que podemos volver a practicar tu magia también, Spike. ̶ comento Starlight entusiasmada.

̶ Si hmm… creo que ya sabemos que eso no es buena idea.

̶ ¡Vamos! prometo ser más paciente contigo esta vez.

̶ Es que simplemente no se me da.

̶ ¡Oh! A mí me gustaría aprender a usar magia de anima. Mi hermana ha sido clérigo desde que tengo memoria pero yo siempre he querido aprender de ambos tipos de magia.

Había hablado Sweetie Belle, y era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra a Starlight, la joven la miro con algo de duda primero, no tenía muchas ganas de ayudar a esas chiquillas locas.

̶ Puede ser una buena idea Sweetie y estoy segura de que Starlight es una excelente maestra.

Rarity había hablado entonces y Starlight supo que no tenía opción, le devolvió una sonrisa forzada a la más joven y simplemente asintió, aquello le había molestado un poco ¿por qué Rarity había hecho ese comentario?

Pronto se encontraron frente a la entrada del palacio, era menos extensa que la del castillo de Canterlot, y no contaba con murallas internas, solo grandes pilares que rodeaban el palacio. Justo en la entrada había un enorme monumento de cristal, con un gran corazón en medio que parecía estar hecho de diamante. Se decía que era una antigua reliquia que había mantenido a la ciudad a salvo en los inviernos más fríos del país. Pero ahora solo era ornamental.

Un grupo de guardias se acercó a ellos cuando se aproximaron a la entrada del palacio. Uno de ellos cabalgaba un caballo enorme y utilizaba una armadura ligera que parecía ser de oro.

̶ Princesa.

El joven se bajó de su montura e hizo una gran reverencia a Twilight que se mantenía indiferente, como si todo aquello fuese algo sin importancia.

̶ Es un placer tenerla de vuelta, la esperan las doncellas para que se acomode en sus aposentos y descanse, después, cuando esté lista, puede asistir a la sala del trono.

̶ No Flash. Quiero ver a mi hermano ahora ¿podrías llevar a mi compañía a sus estancias?

̶ Claro mi señora, síganme.

Twilight se adentró, Lightning solo la siguió un poco más hasta llegar a la puerta del trono donde otro militar parecía esperarla.

̶ Me alegro de tenerla en casa princesa, espero que mi nieta haya cuidado bien de usted.

̶ General Wind Rider, siempre es un placer saludarlo. Lightning es una gran escolta, no tuvimos complicaciones durante el viaje. Muchas gracias.

̶ Puede pasar, la emperadora le aguarda.

El resto del grupo se extrañó un poco por la actitud levemente grosera de Twilight con el soldado de la armadura dorada. Este sin embargo no parecía ofendido en lo más mínimo. Se aproximó a Applejack y Rarity que eran las más cercanas.

̶ Bienvenidas al Imperio. Mi nombre es Flash Sentry, Síganme por favor. Las llevare a sus dormitorios.

El tono de Flash era de gran solemnidad, las más jóvenes enseguida se sintieron cautivadas por el guerrero del que habían escuchado hablar tanto y se decía era uno de los grandes héroes del Imperio, además de ser bastante atractivo.

Flash era diferente al resto de los soldados del imperio, tenía una complexión más parecida a la de los Guardias de Canterlot, aunque claro, había sido uno de ellos. Su expresión luego de la respuesta de la princesa había sido de obediencia, pero podía notarse una leve sombra de decepción en su semblante.

̶ No tienes que ser tan formal Flash, ya nos conocemos y no somos ninguna realeza. ̶ Rarity rompió el silencio

Flash relajo un poco su expresión y les sonrió.

̶ Lo sé, solo quería mantener el aire de caballerosidad chicas. Veo nuevos rostros. Me alegra ver cuánto han crecido los Guardianes. En especial con la población masculina. ̶ El joven soldado miro a Spike y se acercó a saludarlo. ̶ debes sentirte afortunado al estar entre tantas mujeres amigo.

̶ Spike no es un Guardián, sabes las reglas de Twilight. El viene con nosotras por otra razón. ̶ Corto una voz a su izquierda.

Flash se sorprendió levemente por la interrupción y luego miro a la responsable, Rainbow se había mantenido callada desde que entraron a los campos del palacio hasta ese instante.

̶ Dash. Cuanto tiempo sin verte.

̶ Flash. Así es, un buen rato.

El joven pareció levemente consternado, luego miro a todos y volvió a indicarles que lo siguieran, las niñas fueron las primeras en asediar al joven una vez que vieron lo amable que era, Spike, por otro lado, se extrañó bastante de la actitud retraída de Rainbow, solía ser la primera de la fila siempre. Pensó en preguntarle algo pero aun no podía parar de admirar la enorme aguja que coronaba el gran palacio del Imperio.

̶

* * *

Dentro, en la sala del trono, Twilight se apresuraba para saber que tipo de asuntos podían ser tan importantes como para sacarla de sus estudios en Equestria aun contra cualquier voluntad que tuviera Celestia.

No hubo ninguna espera, la puerta del trono se abrió en cuando los guardias la observaron aproximarse.

̶ ¡Twilight!

Shining Armor estaba a solo unos pasos de la entrada, recargado en una enorme mesa con varios mapas y papeles. A su lado, la emperatriz Cadance señalaba algunas cosas en los mismos. Ambos se sorprendieron de verla entrar y rápidamente se dirigieron a recibirla.

̶ ¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado hermana! Me alegro de que hayas venido.

̶ No me dieron muchas opciones que digamos… Hola Cadance.

̶ Que bueno tenerte de vuelta aquí, princesa.

La joven emperatriz se aproximó a su cuñada y le dio un cálido abrazo. Ambas tenían un vínculo especial debido a que admiraban a la misma mujer. Shining comenzó a recoger los papeles y a ordenarlos para pasárselos a un soldado que enseguida salió de la sala.

̶ Se que fue inesperado llamarte de esa forma. Pero necesitamos tu ayuda… y darte una noticia importante.

El tono de la conversación pasó rápidamente a algo más formal. Los tres comenzaron a aproximarse al trono, detrás de este, había una puerta por la que accedían a la biblioteca del palacio, en donde se acomodaron para charlar.

̶ ¿Y bien? ̶ pregunto Twilight, una vez que todos se quedaron callados.

̶ Bueno, ¿quieres la mala noticia o la buena noticia primero? ̶ Cuestiono su hermano.

̶ ¿Es en serio?

̶ La mala entonces… Sombra está vivo y es el nuevo líder de los grimleales restantes.

Hubo un breve silencio antes de que Twilight comprendiera lo que eso significaba.

̶ ¡¿QUE!?

̶ Lo han visto en la frontera, al este del imperio, acompañado de varios personajes interesantes. ̶ continúo Cadance, metiéndose a la conversación.

̶ Hasta hace poco no sabíamos que buscaba, pero los rumores se han multiplicado, entre que quieren revivir a Grima y vengarse de Cadance hasta teorías locas que hablan sobre el robo de reliquias. No estamos muy seguros de que tanto de eso sea cierto, pero al estar con los grimleales si sabemos que están buscando sangre de dragón, ellos siempre han intentado realizar el sacrificio de invocación para revivir a Grima.

Twilight se levantó muy alterada.

̶ ¡No puede ser! ¿Están seguros?

̶ Estamos seguros de que Sombra está vivo, y también de que lidera a los grimleales. Lo demás, es una suposición, pero debido a lo que sabemos de sus actividades recientes. Es bastante probable.

Todo encajaba, el hechicero que menciono Starlight que los ataco en Ponyville ¿podía ser Sombra?

̶ ¿Hace cuánto que saben de esto?

̶ Aproximadamente un mes. Fue cuando escuchamos que las actividades de antiguos miembros de esa secta se reorganizaban. Después de eso comenzamos a seguirles la pista, pero no tenemos idea de donde se ocultan, se han estado moviendo con mucha cautela entre los dos reinos.

Shining señalo un pequeño libro en el estante más cercano a Twilight.

̶ El problema es que sabemos que la última villa de dragones está aquí, en el imperio. Pero no sabemos con exactitud en dónde.

̶ Tenemos que encontrarla antes que ellos, o detenerlos definitivamente.

̶ Por eso te pedimos que vinieras, eres la hechicera más inteligente que conozco, sé que podrás ayudarnos a detener a Sombra. Y en todo caso, a encontrar la aldea dragón. Después de todo. Es el único lugar donde podrían conseguir un sacrificio, y si llegamos antes que ellos...

̶ No es el único lugar. ̶ interrumpió sombríamente Twilight.

̶ ¿Qué?

̶ Un manakete viaja con nosotras ¡apareció hace un par de días en Equestria!

̶ No puede ser. Son demasiadas coincidencias…

̶ Mas que eso, lo encontramos porque fue atacado y uso sus poderes para huir, un hechicero oscuro lo intentó secuestrar.

El rostro de ambos regentes se contrajo.

̶ Sombra. ¡Entonces si es eso lo que busca! ¡Debemos encontrarlo cuanto antes! ¡¿Dónde esta esté dragón ahora?!

Twilight solo señalo abajo, estaba a salvo, lo cual tranquilizo a ambos. Pero enseguida comenzaron a asediar a la joven con preguntas sobre los detalles del supuesto dragón, Shining se apresuró a solicitar la presencia de algunos de sus hombres para dar nuevas indicaciones.

̶ Si ya tenemos al dragón que buscan, eso nos da una ventaja. Ellos vendrán a nosotros. ̶ Reflexiono Shining luego de que la sorpresa inicial pasara.

̶ Puede ser. Pero también es posible que busquen la aldea que mencionaste.

̶ Tienes razón.

Los dos emperadores parecían muy consternados, sin duda la noticia de Twilight les había llegado de sorpresa, pero la joven ya evaluaba la situación objetivamente, estaba a cargo del ciudad de Spike, y ahora que conocía la identidad de sus enemigos y sus probables intenciones, se aseguraría de atraparlos primero.

̶ Mueve tus espías al sur, si nos han estado siguiendo no deben venir muy atrás de nosotros; quizá sea posible encontrar alguno que nos lleve a la guarida de Sombra.

Shining se apresuró, ninguno de ellos parecía muy consciente de lo que sucedía, la amenaza de los grimleales no había sido tomada muy enserio porque nunca habían tenido un líder tan poderoso antes. Era algo extraño, pues Sombra tampoco simpatizaba con ellos en el pasado. Pero todos conocían las capacidades del hechicero, era un riesgo de verdad dejar que siguiera suelto por ahí, tenían que detenerlo.

̶ Por cierto Twilight, la buena noticia es que estoy embarazada. '

̶

* * *

En un edifico cerca del palacio, el resto del grupo se acomodaba en diferentes habitaciones para descansar. La atención que recibieron fue muy diferente a la que tenían en Equestria, en lugar de ponerlos en cuarteles, fueron hospedados en habitaciones regulares con las comodidades de un visitante extranjero de importancia.

Spike obtuvo una habitación para él solo, mientras que Starlight la compartía con Rarity. Luego de acomodarse Starlight enseguida fue a ver a Spike para hablar brevemente de lo mucho que habían viajado en tan poco tiempo, no paso mucho tiempo cuando la puerta sonó repetidas veces con entusiasmo.

̶ Spike, Starlight, vengan ¡el capitán Flash nos llevara a los cuarteles del ejército imperial!

Era una Apple Bloom muy emocionada, seguida por el resto de las más jóvenes. Rápidamente arrastraron a los dos con ellas.

Flash los llevo a un costado del palacio, donde los edificios se hacían menos elegantes y los terrenos eran más abiertos, llegaron a una especie de cercado, y se adentraron por una enorme puerta con almenas. El campo era tan grande como el de Canterlot, pero muchísimo menos poblado. Parecía que solo había reclutas dispersos.

̶ Guau. Creí que el ejército del imperio sería más grande. ̶ comento Starlight al ver la poca gente que había en el lugar.

̶ La mayoría de los hombres están de guardia en las murallas, hay otro campamento ahí, además ha habido una actividad constante en la frontera al este con algunos bandidos. Sin mencionar la seguridad necesaria en el norte por las criaturas de las montañas. ̶ contesto tranquilamente Flash.

Luego de caminar un poco, llegaron a un área con un gran arsenal de equipo de entrenamiento. Pronto Applejack y Rainbow se entusiasmaron con la posibilidad de practicar un poco y estirarse, las más pequeñas se emocionaron cuando ambas se pusieron a dar un pequeño discurso sobre la manera de enseñar a Spike y las chicas.

̶ Creo que lo mejor es practicar su velocidad, si tienen un cuerpo ágil evitaran los golpes y los acertaran con mayor facilidad.

̶ La opción ideal es trabajar en su resistencia, ser más fuertes hará que terminen las batallas más rápido.

Flash se había sentado a unos pasos de ellas. Parecía no tener mucho que decir y solo observaba la escena con una expresión ausente.

̶ ¿Capitán? ¿Qué puede aconsejarnos usted? ̶ Le cuestiono tranquilamente Spike al verlo algo excluido.

El joven se levantó con tranquilidad y tomo la lanza más cercana, camino hacia las chicas mientras maniobraba con el arma con destreza.

̶ Depende del tipo de arma que utilicen es como deben entrenar, en la batalla cada enemigo tiene una habilidad diferente. No pueden esperar que el resto de sus contrincantes tenga el mismo estilo de pelea que ustedes. En esos casos deben estar preparadas para adaptarse y vencer, ya sea cambiando sus movimientos para hacerle frente al rival o forzándolo a pelear bajo sus reglas.—arrojo su lanza a Scootaloo que la atrapo sencillamente y se aproximó a un arco que aguardaba en una pared ̶ la mayoría de las veces puede parecer que algunas armas tienen ventajas sobre otras. Pero si saben hacer uso de sus habilidades y debilidades individuales serán capaces de librar cualquier batalla.

Flash tenso un par de veces la cuerda y luego se la entregó a Diamond Tiara. Applejack se acercó a Spike y le otorgo una espada pequeña al mismo tiempo que lo invitaba a unirse a un duelo amistoso con ella.

̶ Un discurso muy amigable para los más jóvenes capitán. Pero creo que no debe ilusionarlas de más, los hechiceros siempre tendrán una ventaja clara en duelos contra cualquier tipo de guerrero ajeno a la magia. ̶ le dijo Rarity luego de que Flash se pusiera a ayudar a las jóvenes con su postura en batalla y la forma de agarrar las armas.

̶ Es normal que pienses eso. Las hechiceras de luz son las más rápidas que existen y por ello resultan difíciles de alcanzar para los guerreros cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero eso también depende de la habilidad del enemigo a quien te enfrentes. Tal vez en un duelo uno a uno seas especialmente fuerte contra alguien que no posee magia anima. Pero te apuesto que un guerrero más veloz o con la suficiente resistencia te podría derrotar.

̶ Bueno, no digo que yo sea la mejor, pero en cuanto a ventaja estratégica, sin duda la tendría. Y se equivoca en una cosa, la magia anima no siempre será superior a la de luz. Eso depende mucho del nivel del hechicero.

Starlight que escuchaba a plática se interesó más por lo que decían.

̶ Yo puedo hacer frente a los magos de anima normales sin ningún problema.

̶ ¿En serio hermana? ̶ Pregunto Sweetie Belle que se había aproximado también al escuchar la conversación.

̶ Claro que sí. Solo es cuestión de estrategia, como lo dijo el capitán Sentry.

Starlight recordó entonces el gesto de Rarity de la mañana, si tan segura estaba de que la magia de luz era mejor que la de anima, ¿por qué no enseñaba ella a su hermana en lugar de echársela a ella? Y tampoco le gustaba mucho el tono en que se estaba refiriendo a los magos de su tipo.

̶ ¿Sabes que Rarity? Quisiera ver si eso que dices es real, no creo que puedas durar ni un segundo frente a un mago anima de verdad y te lo demostrare ahora mismo ¿qué dices? Un duelo de magia. ̶ Starlight estaba bastante impulsiva, todos se sorprendieron menos Rarity que parecía interesada en el desafío.

Tal vez se estaba dejando llevar por un impulso, no le gustaba admitirlo, pero la idea de que otra chica fuese más fuerte que ella le molestaba un poco, y la forma en que Rarity había estado alardeando la había provocado. Después de todo, hacía ya un rato que no ejercitaba sus habilidades, y si quería ser una miembro de esos Guardianes, era mejor probar sus habilidades de una vez.

̶ ¿Un duelo amistoso? Me parece bien, servirá de demostración para todos, y por suerte hay un campo de pruebas mágicas justo aquí.

Comento Flash que demostraba una sonrisa de interés, mientras que Rarity y Starlight lo seguían a una especie de arena de combate donde claramente practicaban los hechiceros del ejército.

̶ Starlight, ¿estas segura? Te noto algo alterada. ̶ pregunto su amigo peliverde mientras los demás se alejaban del campo.

̶ No te preocupes Spike, solo quiero practicar un poco, además Rarity está muy arrogante hoy, solo quiero ver si como ronca, duerme. ̶ Starlight contesto con suavidad pero con una mirada desafiante.

Rarity entro primero al campo mientras los demás se iban a las gradas, todos se mostraban bastante interesados en lo que estaba por suceder, con excepción de Rainbow que seguía manteniendo un semblante de indiferencia y fastidio.

Cuando Starlight se adentró a la arena, Rarity ya estaba en el otro extremo.

̶ ¿Sin tomos de magia?

̶ Oh, es cierto, lo lamento pero yo no los necesito, hace mucho que aprendí a luchar sin ellos. Pero si quieres ir por alguno, te esperare.

Era cierto, un mago experimentado ya no requería de libros para lanzar hechizos, aprenderlos de memoria era una opción, pero tomaba casi el doble de energía. Si Rarity no los necesitaba entonces sin duda era muy poderosa, eso la hizo titubear un poco, ella conocía los hechizos básicos de fuego, pero en realidad… los únicos hechizos que había aprendido a conjurar sin libros eran los de magia oscura, y no planeaba usar eso ahora.

Reflexiono brevemente. Si podía pelear así, era un combate amistoso ¿no? Solo serían hechizos sencillos, la fuerza con que fueran invocados dependería de la intensidad de la batalla.

̶ Está bien.

Sin pensarlo ni un minuto más lanzo el hechizo que más pronto le vino a la mente, alertando y emocionando a todos, Spike se inclinó instintivamente hacia delante para observar mejor, Sweetie Belle dio un grito de emoción y el resto se quedó en silencio admirando el inicio de la batalla.

Una llamarada de fuego emergió de las manos de la joven, y dio la impresión e impactar de lleno a Rarity.

Pero la chica ya estaba preparada, un escudo hecho de runas muy brillantes había detenido por completo el ataque.

̶ Atrevido, pero predecible. El fuego de tu interior parece más caliente que el que logras invocar. Déjame enseñarte algo de calor real.

La joven se envolvió en un aura de luz muy brillante, Starlight continuo lanzando llamaradas de fuego desde ángulos diferentes pero parecía que sus hechizos no lograban hacer ningún efecto en su rival. De pronto varios destellos brillaron con rapidez como si de pequeñas explosiones se tratara, hicieron retroceder a Starlight provocando que dejara de atacar, luego un sello mágico apareció bajo ella y brillo con fuerza, esto le dio una sensación de ardor en el cuerpo a Starlight, que hizo lo posible por no gritar de dolor. Brinco para salir del sello y prepararse para su próximo ataque.

̶ Se supone que los hechizos de luz son débiles para que aquellos de espíritu noble. ̶ comento Rarity luego de que Starlight se repusiera.

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de que antes hubiese sido hechicera de magia oscura? ¿Insinuaba que era malvada aun?

̶ Pero cuando un clericó es lo suficientemente fuerte, la intensidad de los ataques es tan potente que ningún tipo de aura lo resiste.

Y lanzo otro hechizo de luz, esta vez fue como un flash continuo, que obligo a Starlight a cerrar los ojos y le dio un terrible dolor en todo el cuerpo, en medio de la confusión intento defenderse de cualquier modo, moviéndose hacia atrás mientras conjuraba otro ataque de fuego, esta vez muchísimo más potente, la llamarada parecía una enorme ola, pero antes de que ambos hechizos golpearan de lleno a sus respectivos objetivos, un relámpago estremeció a los presentes y el fuego de Starlight fue bloqueado por un hechizo eléctrico. Rarity dejo de conjurar y relajo su pose. En las gradas, atrás de los demás, había parecido Twilight junto a un hombre de cabello azul con atuendo noble.

̶ ¿Que está pasando aquí?

̶ Solo es un duelo amistoso Twilight. ̶ contesto rápidamente Sweetie Belle al notar algo de enojo en la voz de su líder.

̶ Arcfire no es un hechizo que uses en un duelo amistoso. Y mucho menos el hechizo de purga que usaste contra Starlight, pudiste herirla gravemente. ̶ Miro con seriedad a Rarity.

̶ No exageres, fue totalmente inofensivo.

Starlight iba a protestar, pero no quería decir nada, a fin de cuentas, Rarity se veía muy tranquila y estaba ilesa mientras que ella sin duda estaba algo atareada. Spike bajo de las gradas en cuanto la batalla se detuvo y llego junto a ella para ayudarla a recuperarse.

̶ ¿Estas bien?

Ella solo asintió. Rarity fue junto a ella, y le ofreció su mano.

̶ Lo siento, creo que me entusiasme de más, Twilight tiene razón, no debí atacarte de esa forma.

̶ Está bien, pero tenías razón, eres muy buena hechicera de luz. Creo que a mí me falta practicar.

̶ Podemos hacerlo juntas, y aprovechar para ayudar a mi hermana ¿Qué dices?

La amabilidad de Rarity hizo que Starlight sonriera, y le diera la mano.

̶ Bueno, la próxima vez que las deje solas por favor no destruyan nada. ̶ sentencio Twilight, reuniéndose con ellas.

̶ No te preocupes Twi, Flash estaba aquí para supervisar todo ¿no es así? ̶ Dijo su acompañante finalmente.

Flash no respondió, en cambio hizo un gesto de asentimiento muy solemne, lo que hizo que todas se fijaran con más atención en el recién llegado.

̶ ¡Emperador! ̶ dijo de pronto Flutershy, provocando que todos le reconociera e hicieran una reverencia.

̶ Tu debes de ser Spike. Es un placer. Creo que tiene que venir unos momentos conmigo. ̶ se dirigió al peliverde una vez que agradeció el saludo.

̶ También tu Starlight. ̶ continúo Twilight.

̶

* * *

Mientras tanto en un paraje nevado al este del imperio. Un par de sellos mágicos se formaron de la nada y 4 individuos aparecieron de pronto.

̶ ¿Seguro que aquí está el ultimo? ̶ pregunto la más rezagada, parecía algo fastidiada con sus compañeros.

̶ Deja de hacer preguntas, no te corresponde a ti saber eso.

Trixie solo hizo un puchero, ya habían pasado casi una semana desde que viajaba con Sombra y el resto y ese sujeto no había cambiado su actitud hacia ella.

̶ Aquí vive uno de los peces gordos de la organización. – le menciono Indigo en voz baja al acercarse a ella.

Al frente de ellos había una especia de mansión, la cerca a su alrededor abarcaba una extensión bastante considerable. Se notaba que era algo antigua, y Trixie se extrañó por la ausencia de personas en el lugar.

Las rejas principales se abrieron en cuanto sombra se paró frente a ellas, luego apenas y paso algo de tiempo antes de que un sujeto de apariencia lúgubre se aproximara a ellos desde la mansión. Sombra intercambio unas breves palabras con él y continuaron en su camino, la entrada de la residencia era muy lujosa, y el frio de afuera dejaba espacio a un ambiente más cálido.

̶ General Tirek, hacia mucho que no nos veíamos.

Un hombre apareció en las escaleras principales, vestía un atuendo de noble, tenía el cabello acomodado hacia atrás y una apariencia bastante intimidante, sus ojos eran como lo de un depredador y su andar dejaba una clara impresión de realeza.

̶ Espherot. La última vez que te vi escapabas con tus hombres en medio de la derrota.

̶ Un comentario desafiante, considerando que eres el visitante.

Sombra se interpuso entre ambos hombres, dejando claro que era el quien dirigiría la charla

̶ Tienes un compromiso pendiente Espherot.

El hombre solo suspiro.

̶ Supongo que tienes razón, asumiré que es a ti a quien debo pagárselo.

̶ Hace mucho que la persona a la que se lo debes desea cobrárselo, está ansiosa por verte de nuevo.

La expresión del hombre se tornó insegura de momento,

̶ Así que está vivo, después de todo las jóvenes princesas no fueron capaces de matarlo.

̶ Encerrado, y lo requerido para su liberación está casi completo, solo falta tu parte.

El hombre parecía extrañado, apenas y ponía atención a las otras dos chicas en el lugar.

̶ Hace tiempo que deje el campo de batalla Sombra, tú lo sabes, no querrás provocar a la emperatriz.

̶ Los jinetes wyvern solo responderán a tu llamado Espherot, y no querrás contradecir a Discord.

Tirek se estremeció brevemente, era la primera vez que escuchaba a Sombra decir el nombre de su empleador a alguien más que él. Aquello también debió causar una impresión en el hombre canino, porque enseguida su actitud cambio, pareció incluso volverse más chaparro por un momento.

̶ ¿Has hablado con alguna de las cabezas?

̶ Con todas, no irán a la batalla a menos que tú las líderes.

̶ Es ridículo, ya nadie cree en Grima, Sombra. ¿Planeas que ataquemos el imperio ahora? Que está en su época dorada y es prácticamente imbatible.

̶ Nadie dijo nada sobre el imperio.

Espherot se mostró extrañado

̶ ¿Entonces que planea Discord? ¡¿Atacar Canterlot?! ¿Con Celestia y Luna ahí? Acaso no aprendió su lección. Ahora son las hechiceras del sol y la luna, no tiene sentido desafiarlas.

̶ Discord quiere verte en persona, si quieres saber los planes se los puedes preguntar.

El hombre simplemente movió la cabeza.

̶ Supongo que no tengo opción ¿dónde está?

̶ Vendrás con nosotros para eso.

̶ ¡Sombra! ¿Hablas en serio? ̶ pregunto sorprendido Tirek, pero este solo siguió hablando.

̶ Antes, entréganos el amuleto del alicornio.

̶ Claro, supongo que lo usaras para romper el sello.

̶ No. Yo usare Girahim ̶ señalo a Trixie. ̶ El amuleto lo usara ella.

̶ ¿Sera capaz? Es una reliquia muy poderosa.

̶ Es una Lulamoon, nació para usarla.

Espherot miro a la joven, ella apenas y comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, el amuleto del alicornio era una leyenda, se suponía que había pertenecido a un hechicero antiguo, uno que cabalgaba en dragones y era capaz de ejecutar hechizos oscuros tan poderosos como para diezmar un ejército.

¿Acaso este hombre lo poseía?

̶ En ese caso me alegro que este de nuestro lado. Parece que no has perdido el tiempo estos años.

̶ ¿Dónde está?

̶ En la caverna del monte wyvern, como debe ser.

̶ Vamos, no perdamos más tiempo.

La conversación no duro más tiempo. Pero tuvieron que esperar a que su nuevo acompañante hiciera los arreglos necesarios para su partida. Indigo se acercó a Trixie que simplemente admiraba en interior de la casa. De niña había soñado con vivir en una mansión así, con docenas de sirvientes y grandes espacios solo para ella. Era curioso, pero desde hacía mucho tiempo que esa idea la había abandonado y lo que sentía ahora mismo eran ganas de destruir aquel lugar con su magia.

Ya no hacia preguntas, Sombra no le decía nada, Tirek solo le dirigía la palabra cuando era necesario mientras que Indigo le decía tan poco como era posible, eso cuando estaba con ellos, normalmente Sombra la enviaba al frente para explorar los peligros adelante.

Eso es lo que habían hecho durante ya varios días, después de recuperar la espada reliquia habían ido a ver a un montón de sujetos, algunos incuso los atacaron a primera vista pero Sombra se las arreglaba para terminar charlando con los líderes, sin embargo, esta era la primera vez que Trixie escuchaba la conversación, y había sido interesante, pues a final de cuentas, cumplirían su palabra. Le darían el amuleto del alicornio.

̶.

.

.

* * *

 _Okay, ¿no les pasa que les llega la cabeza una historia y escriben sin parar durante días, pero no la terminan y luego la idea los abandona para siempre?_

 _A mi si, y muy seguido._

 _Bueno, aun asi, quería subir este nuevo cap, la verdad quiero retomar el fic y publicar mas seguido, pero ya veremos como sale eso, mejor no prometo nada._

 _Lei un fic en ingles que también era de aventuras y me gusto mucho el modo en que llevaba la historia, asi que si notan un cambio en la narrativa se debe a eso. Claro si es que recuerdan como era hace un año xD_

 _Terminar este fic, eso si lo prometo._

 _Saludos y gracias por leer!_


End file.
